A New Experience
by MakorraLoverAlltheway
Summary: The gang are all in college now! They all graduated and are going to the same college, Republic City University. What will happen? Will they enjoy the college experience? Will Tahno come back to haunt them? Sequel to my other story "High School"
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! So here's the sequel!  
It's based after summer and they are just moving into their dorms!**

* * *

"I can't believe my little girl is going to college! It seems like just yesterday we were changing your diapers!" Senna cried.

Korra rolled her eyes, "Mom! That's embarrassing!"

"I'm sorry but I'm just going to miss you so much!" Senna cried and pulled Korra in for a huge hug.

"Mom... can't... breathe!" Korra said in between breaths.

"Oops, sorry honey!" Senna smiled and let go of Korra.

_Meanwhile at Mako and Bolin's house_

"Well, your parents would be proud." Uncle Toza said patting Bolin and Mako on the back.

"Thanks Uncle Toza, we're gonna miss you." Mako said.

"We sure will!" Bolin pulled them both in for a huge platypus bear hug. He started to cry and Mako just rolled his eyes.

"Bo, we are only going to be about an hour away... We can come visit whenever."

"Oh... well in that case, see you this weekend!" Bolin yelled walking out the door. "Come on bro! I still have to drop you off with Korra and go pick up Asami!"

"Bye Uncle Toza!" Mako yelled, running after Bolin.

_Back at Korra's_

"Come on dad! Hurry up and bring that out here! Mako's going to be ready to go and I will only be half packed." Korra hollered from outside.

"Coming!" He yelled back.

Just then Mako drove up and got out of the car. Before he closed the door, he talked to Bolin.

"Okay Bo, be careful on the drive there and I will see you there in about an hour. If we're lucky we will have our dorms in the same building, maybe even the same room. Double check to make sure you have everything, and again, drive safely! Love you bro, I'll see you there." Mako finished with a hug.

"Love you too bro, now go! Korra is waiting!"

Mako got out all of his stuff and walked over to her car. He set his stuff down and then went to get the rest. All he had were 2 suitcases with clothes and toiletries and some bags of food. And he brought a mini fridge. He walked over to Korra and took her bags for her. She, on the other hand, had a lot of bags. She had like 3 suitcases with her clothes and a huge crate for her comforter. She was bringing a mini fridge for her and her roommate. She also had another bag that was full of who knows what and she too had a crate full of food.

"Jeez Korra, think you have enough?" He mocked her.

She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Believe it or not, my dad is bringing more."

"What else is he bringing?" Mako asked, lifting the crate of food and bringing it over to the car.

"A T.V." She shrugged.

"Okay then..." He went back over and got a few of her bags to bring over to the car. He looked at the big pile of hers and his things and then looked at her small Dodge Viper. "Ummm... Korra?"

"Yeah?" She asked, looking up from her baggage check.

"How the hell are we supposed to fit all of this in your car?" He asked, pointing to the luggage and then gesturing to the size of the car.

"Mako, I'm not an idiot! My dad rented a Uhaul!We will put most of our stuff in there." She said, looking back down at her luggage.

"Oh... alright. Then where is it?" Mako asked.

"My mom just went to go get it, she should be back any minute now..."

Just then, Tonraq came with the T.V. and set it by the rest of the things. And her mom arrived with the Uhaul. Tonraq hooked it up to the car and they loaded it. When they finished, Korra went to her parents and said her goodbyes.

She hugged her dad and said goodbye and then went on to her mom.

Mako was leaning against the car with his arms crossed, smiling as he saw her with her parents. He wished he could have that, he loved his uncle but still...

"Mako, come on over here." Tonraq said, gesturing Mako to come over.

He looked really surprised and her father laughed, "Yes you! Now get over here!"

Mako smiled and walked over to Tonraq who shook his hand. "I'm going to miss you always coming over here. You were a good kid, I always liked you."

"T-thank you sir!" Mako said, shaking Tonraq's hand a little tighter.

"Of course, but I'm going to tell you the same exact thing I told you at the court meeting. I want you to protect Korra, I'm not going to be there for her, I mean I'll always be there for her but I won't be as close to her to help her. She's starting on her own now. And I know that there are some really creepy people out there. I'm sure she will need you and I'm sure you will need her. Just please protect my baby girl and be there for her."

"Of course sir, I wouldn't do anything else. You know I love her and you know you don't have to tell me to do that. I would do it anyways." Mako said, speaking nothing but the truth.

"I believe that." He smiled and pulled Mako in for a quick hug.

Mako wondered if that was what it felt like to have a father, to have someone to hug you and hold you. Someone to give you advice and believe in you.

Tonraq pulled out and then looked at Mako sternly, "And no funny business."

Mako laughed, knowing what he meant, but he didn't answer...

"Come on Mako! We don't want to be late for the check ins!" Korra said to him, getting in the car.

"Coming!" Mako looked back at Senna and Tonraq and waved, he went to the car and got in.

"Ready?" Korra asked, putting the car in reverse.

"Ready." Mako smiled and then she pulled out of the driveway.

She looked like she was having trouble with the Uhaul and Mako laughed.

"Want me to drive?"

"Yes please."

They got out and switched positions in the car. Korra's parents gave them a funny look.

"Bye, again!" Korra waved and then got back in the car, on the passenger side.

"Let's go." Korra said to Mako.

"Here is how you pull out of a driveway with a Uhaul." He smirked and pulled out of the driveway with ease.

She pouted, "Show off."

He chuckled and drove away to their new school. Republic City University.

* * *

**So there was the first chapter, they aren't at college yet but soon will be!  
**Do you want me to include Bolin packing Asami's stuff in his car at her house in the next chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

Mako and Korra drove to the college, when they were about half way there, Mako called Bolin.

"Hey bro, have you left yet?" Mako asked.

_"Naw..." _Big gulp of air_. "We aren't even..." _Another breath of air_. "Done packing." _A large thud and a sigh of relief from Bolin.

"Bo, what's the matter?"

"_Asami has wayyyyy to much luggage. And this dresser is HEAVY! It doesn't even look that heavy! Oh my god! This thing is packed full with shoes!" _Bolin exclaimed.

Korra laughed over hearing the conversation.

"Alright, well call me when you leave." Mako said, ending the call.

"Speaking of a lot of luggage, why do you have so much?" He asked. "Knowing you, you will only use like one suitcase..."

"Well, it was my dads idea. You're right, I will only use like 1/4 of all this crap. But, him being the over protective father he is, he wanted me to have more than enough. He's worried that I will need more..." Korra answered.

"That makes sense." Mako reasoned.

"Ugh, how much longer?! I need to move!" She groaned.

"We're only about 15 minutes away, Korra. Calm down."

"But this is SO boring!" She exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes and she glared at him.

"Turn on the radio, maybe that will help..." He said, and as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted saying them.

She smiled widely and turned it on. The first song that came on was, of course, her favorite song. Heart Attack by Enrique Iglesias...

She looked at Mako, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Korra! No, this car is tiny and I think I'm starting to get a headache!" He quickly thought of excuses.

_"LOVIN' YOU WAS EASY THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME YEAH, YEAHH. WRAPPED AROUND MY FINGER SEE YOU WHEN I SEE YOU YEAH, YEAH. AND NOW I'M HEARING AROUND, THAT YOU'VE BEEN RUNNING AROUND! DIDN'T THINK I'D MISS YOU NOW I'M FEELING LIKE A FOOL. OOOH. CAUSE YOU HIT ME LIKE A HEART ATTACK!" _She sang.

"Korra!"

When she didn't stop singing he turned off the radio.

"Hey! That was my jam!" She hollered.

"I love you, but please. No more singing..." He said with a smile.

She pouted but let him keep it off.

"Besides, we're almost there." He said.

"Really?! How much longer?" She questioned.

"About 5 minutes." He said.

Just then his phone buzzed.

"Korra, can you check that for me?" He asked, since he was driving.

"Of course, it's from Bo. It says that they just left."

Mako sighed, "Just left? He won't be here for another hour..."

Korra laughed and shook her head, "That sounds like Bolin... always being late. But we love him anyways!"

"Where do we go to get our schedules?" Mako asked, driving around in circles.

"Ummm... right over there." Korra pointed to an area with a bunch of people.

"Okay, let's go." He drove over there and parked the car.

They walked up to the stand.

"Hi there! Freshman right?" The girl working at the stand seemed to be a senior.

They nodded.

"Okay! Just give me your last names please!"

"Anderson."

"Valencourt."

"Ahh here you are! Okay Valencourt... you will have two roommates. Asami Sato and Ikola Jerald. I believe Ikola is already there." She handed Korra her schedule and then gave her the room key.

"And Anderson! And which one are you?" She asked, holding two documents.

"Mako."

"Oh! You and your brother are the ones who got scholarships! Jace sent in a good word for you, he is really popular here. He doesn't talk about many people, especially if they play the same position as he does... But you and Bolin did get mentioned! Oh yeah, and don't forget to buy a school teeshirt and come support the team!"

Mako gave her a small smile and then walked back to Korra.

"She was way to peppy..." Mako grumbled.

Korra laughed and they walked back to his car.

"So where is your dorm?" She asked.

"East end, Mason Building..."

"Really? Wow... that's fortunate. Mine's on the east end on the Jefferson Building. The one right across from yours." She said looking at hers.

"Awesome! That means that we will get to do more of this." He stopped at a stop sign and leaned over to kiss her.

She happily kissed him back and they continued until the sound of a car honking stopped them. They both jumped and then Mako went back to driving.

"Alright, I guess we will get you moved in first." He said, pulling up to her building.

"Great!"

They got out and unloaded both of there things.

"Korra!" Ikola squealed.

"Hey!" She put down her suitcase and ran to give Ikola a hug.

"It's so awesome that we will be roommates! And with Asami! This is amazing! Well for right now I have to go, I'm going to meet your brother!" She walked out of the room and waved to Mako as he walked into the room.

"K-Korra! This i-is h-heavy." Mako said, walking in with her TV.

She laughed and went to grab the other end of the T.V. to help him.

They set it down and she smirked.

"Is City boy going weak?" She joked, poking his arms.

He rolled his eyes and lifted her up in the air.

"No, I just didn't have a good hold on it..." He smirked to her.

She laughed and tried to get out of his hold. He was holding her by her waist by only his hands and she was high in the air.

"Hey! Makoooo! Put me down!" She squirmed in his grip.

"Not until you take that back!" He laughed.

"What if I don't?" She asked.

"Then I won't bring you down. My arms aren't getting tired." He shrugged.

"Mako come on! Please?!" She begged.

He smiled again, "Nope."

"Fine, I take back what I said." She said.

"And what is it you said that you take back?" He asked, he knew she was getting angry.

"That you are weak! Okay?! You aren't weak!" She yelled.

He smiled mischievously, "I'm not convinced..."

"Mako!" She groaned.

"Okay fine. You are not weak, you are the strongest man I have ever met."

"Better." He said.

"_Now _will you let me down?" She asked, her pout on her face.

"Okay." He said, and then he dropped her and she fell into his arms.

He caught her bridal style and smirked.

"Didn't even break a sweat."

She rolled her eyes and hit his chest playfully.

He brought her over to the bed and laid her down on it.

He got down on top of her but just then Asami walked through the door with Bolin carrying about 50 suitcases. Well more like 5...

"Korra!" Asami smiled.

"Asami!" Korra jumped up from the bed and went to hug her.

They started to talk and Mako sighed. He went to help Bo unload the rest of her car.

"Hey bro, we're roommates." Bolin said, picking up one end of the dresser.

"Really? Cool. Anyone else?" Mako asked, picking up the other end with little trouble.

"I think it was some dude named Skoochy... He sounds cool." Bolin said as they walked up the steps in the dorm. When they got to the girls room they set it down and then Asami examined it.

"Hmmm... Over there." Asami said, pointing to the corner.

"But... there's already a dresser there..." Bolin said.

"I know silly! You have to move it!" Asami said as if it were obvious.

Mako and Bolin groaned and then they switched the dressers.

"You know what. I liked it better the other way. Change it again, please?" She asked as sweetly as possible.

"Of course darling..." Bolin mumbled.

They switched them again and then Mako went over to Korra and sat on her bed with her, she had chosen the bed in the corner. The room was set up with 3 dressers, two that were already there. Each dresser was by a bed and there was a bed in the back corner, in the front part and one in the right corner. Korra chose the one on the left. And when you walked in, you faced the desks.

He wrapped and arm around her waist and kissed her temple. She pulled away and laughed.

"You're sweaty now..." She giggled.

"Since when do you care?" He asked, coming closer to her.

He wrapped her up in a big hug and made sure to get all his sweat on her.

"Mako. That was gross." She whined.

"I know, but you love me!" He smiled.

"I do." She kissed him, "I really do love you."

Bolin and Asami were having the same moment but Asami was overreacting to the whole sweat thing...

Mako and Korra laughed when she hit him on the arm and then he just hugged her again. Eventually she gave in and hugged him back.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is just so that you know their schedules**

* * *

After Korra helped Mako and Bolin move in, they all went to dinner somewhere on the campus. The campus was actually it's own city type thing. Kind of like JMU but a tad bit smaller. It was in the center of Republic City. They went to this place called Don Pedro, it was a Mexican restaurant.

"Hola, my name is Danny! And I will be your waiter!"

"Hi, ummm. Yeah I will have 5 tacos, 3 burritos, and a side of re-fried beans. Oh yeah! And a Mountain Dew!" Bolin said, glancing at the menu.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, including the waiter.

Bolin shrugged and looked at them innocently, "What? I'm a growing boy!"

Mako shook his head while Asami and Korra giggled. The waiter stared at him blankly.

"Bo, you can't have a Mountain Dew. You're hyper enough as it is..." Mako said.

Bolin frowned, "Fine. Then I'll just have a water... Party Pooper." He mumbled.

Mako glared at him and the girls tried to suppress their laughter.

"Well okay then.." The waiter wrote it down. "What would the rest of y'all like?" He asked looking at the rest of them.

"I'll just have a salad please, a diet coke, oh and one taco." Asami said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll have a burrito and just one taco with a Mountain Dew." Mako said, leaning back in the booth and holding Korra's hand under the table.

"You can have one and I can't?!" Bolin yelled. "That's not fair!" He pouted crossing his arms.

"Bo, come on. Stop acting like a baby!" Mako said.

"Ooo, that sounds good. But so does a fajita... Ugh! I can't decide.." Korra said throwing her hands up in the air.

"If I may, I would suggest the meat fajita. It's my personal favorite." The waiter said.

"Thanks, I guess I'll have that and a Pepsi." Korra said handing him her menu.

He took everyone else's menu also and then walked away.

"It still doesn't seem fair." Bolin said.

Asami rolled her eyes and kissed him. His mood immediately got better.

"So, what do you say we compare classes?" Korra asked everyone at the table.

"Yeah." Asami said and laid hers on the table. Everyone else did the same.

"Korra you're majoring in health and medicine?!" Asami asked amazed.

She shrugged, "Yeah, I want to be a doctor. I want to help people."

Mako smiled and hugged her, he was proud of her. She didn't let Tahno ruin her life, she didn't let him turn her into an insecure, quiet, broken person. She overcame all of that.

"And Mako, you're majoring in public and social services?!" Bolin exclaimed, he was his brother and he didn't even know that. He always thought Mako would be like a teacher or something...

"I want to be a lawyer and put people to justice." Mako said.

"Asami, you're majoring in Business. I'm not surprised, you're really smart." Korra said.

"Thanks!"

"And last but not least Bolin. You're majoring in... Physical Education?!" Korra exclaimed.

"I want to be a gym teacher!" Bolin said proudly.

Korra looked at him and then smiled, he seemed like a gym teacher.

"Good for you Bo." She leaned across the table and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" He glared at her and then fixed it back to it's normal style.

Korra laughed and sat back down in the booth, Mako held her hand under the table again.

"Korra, Mako and Bolin, you guys are all in my English class. But Bolin is the only one in my Math, science, and History. None of you guys are in my major class or my elective, which is swimming..." Asami said.

"Yeah, all three of y'all are in my English. But Mako is the only one in my other core classes. And same here. None of y'all are in my major class obviously. And Mako and Bo are in my elective which is just going to the gym." Korra said.

Mako smiled, "Obviously I have the same schedule as Korra other than my major."

"Wait, wait, wait... So does this mean that you and I have like no classes together?! Only two!" Bolin said looking at Mako.

"'Fraid so Bo." Mako stated matter of factly.

"Well that sucks. But at least I have a lot of classes with Asami." Bo said.

"So we all have English as our first class?" Korra said.

"Yup." They all said.

"Cool! It's only at 11 am, and that's our earliest class!" Korra fist pumped.

"How late is your latest class though..." Asami said.

Korra looked at her schedule, "6 pm. Oh well, that's not that bad."

"Yeah, that's when we have Science." Mako said.

"So that means you can walk me home." Korra said jokingly.

Mako smiled and kissed her temple, "I guess so."

"And Asami and I have our majors then..." Bolin said sadly. "I guess I don't get to walk you home..."

"Bo, my latest class is at 6 pm, yours is at 5:30 pm so technically you could still walk me home. But you would have to meet me outside of the building." Asami said with a smile.

He perked up at this. "Well that's a relief. I don't want you to get beaten and rap-" He was cut off by Mako kicking him hard under the table.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?!" Bolin asked, rubbing his leg.

Mako gave him a death glare and then looked at Korra who had gotten really quiet when Bo said that.

"Shit..." Bolin mumbled, he didn't mean to remind her!

"Korra, I'm sorry. I just kind of forgot..." Bolin apologized.

She gave him a small smile, "It's fine Bo, I know you didn't mean to!"

Mako pulled her closer to him by putting his arm around waist and she gladly accepted his comfort by leaning her head on his shoulder. Tahno was definitely her weak spot...

"Okay! So that means that just Asami and I have our second, third, and fifth. Which is Science, Math and then you have your elective and then I'm in your history!" Bolin said, proud that he figured that out.

"Good job babe." Asami kissed his cheek.

"So Korra and I are in the same first, third, fourth, fifth and sixth." Mako said happily. "And then you and I have our majors on our second class of the day."

Korra nodded, her head still laying on his shoulder.

"Okay, here's everyone's food!" The waiter said, handing everyone there food.

They all ate and then went back to their dorms. Asami walked with Bolin to his and Mako walked with Korra to hers.

"Classes don't start until Monday and it's only Friday..." Mako said leaning against her door frame.

"And?"

"And... well I don't know... I was thinking maybe you wanted to do something this weekend. Before we have to start with school." He said nervously.

"Mako, I'm your girlfriend... why wouldn't I hang out with you? I mean we are in love..." She said laughing a little.

It was only then he realized how stupid his question was, of course she would want to be with him this weekend!

"Sorry, stupid question." Mako said. "Well, it's only 7, wanna go out and do something? Maybe explore the campus a little?"

"I'd love to!" Korra said walked out the door with Mako.

* * *

**Okay! So there was that chapter! Sorry if the schedules were confusing...  
****But I thought they were pretty straight forward. Anyways, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Review**

They walked out of the dorm, hand in hand, and walked around the campus.

"I wonder what this school will be like." Mako said, breaking the silence.

"According to Jace, this place is pretty awesome. He says it's not just work work work. They know how to have fun, and it's ranked really well for it's safety and academics." Korra said.

"Let's hope so, I want to get a good job and a good job requires a college degree from a good college." Mako stated. Korra was quiet so that he could continue. "I want to be able to support my family, I don't want our kids to suffer throughout there life."

Korra froze, did he just say _our _children?

Mako was oblivious to what he said, he just said what he thought. And he did think that one day he would start a family with her, he did believe that they would get married.

"Me too. I can't wait to be a doctor and help people." Korra said, deciding not to bring it up. She was afraid if she did, it would of made things awkward...

"You'll be a fantastic doctor, everyone will love you." Mako complimented, lifting their intertwined hands and kissing hers.

"Thanks Mako, you will be a fantastic lawyer! You are good at ending and winning arguments." She said jokingly.

He rolled his eyes, but still smiled. They both stopped walking when they saw a couple getting heated in a little house by the lake. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Well that's pleasant..." Korra laughed when they were out of ear shot of the couple.

Mako chuckled and let go of her hand only to wrap his arm around her waist.

"I noticed you weren't wearing the promise ring I gave you." Mako said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh yeah! I took it off when we were moving you and Bo in. I was worried it would get scratched or something." Korra said, her finger felt naked without it because she has only ever taken it off when she takes a shower. It's pretty much always on her finger, she even wears it when she sleeps.

"Well that's a relief, I thought you didn't want it anymore." Mako said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"No, I still love it. But... not as much as I love you!" She kissed his cheek and he chuckled, his cheek tingling from her kiss.

"Love you too." He smiled and kissed her. They stopped walked and she turned to face him, he brought his other arm and wrapped it around her waist. As she put her hands on his shoulders. When they broke apart for air they started to walk again, Korra leaning against Mako while he had his arm around her shoulders.

"So, you looking forward to football?" Korra asked.

"Hell yeah! Football is everything to me, well except for you and Bo. You two are more important but still, I can't wait. I know that I won't be getting much field time because I'm a freshman and because of your brother." He said.

"Mako! Even my brother said you were better than him! And he is one of the best quarter backs this team has seen!" Korra exclaimed.

"I'm not that good. I mean, I am good but I'm not better than your brother! He is one of the best college quarterbacks I have ever seen!"

"Well, he said you were better than him. Just accept the compliment." Korra said.

"When I see him I'll tell him thanks." He said.

"Jeez, how big is this campus? We've been walking for like an hour!" Korra whined.

"It hasn't been that long!" Mako stated.

"Really? Then why does my phone say 8:12? We left at like 7!" Korra shoved her phone in his face.

"Okay you're right, whatever." Mako sighed.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to be a lawyer!" Korra joked.

"Oh whatever! You know I can't argue with facts..." Mako rolled his eyes.

"You're right." Korra reasoned.

"See, told you I'm going to be a good lawyer!" Mako smiled and held his head high.

"Whatever you say Cool guy." She kissed his cheek again and then leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked back to her dorm.

"Cool guy? I thought it was City boy!" Mako joked.

"You can have more than one nickname!" She smiled.

"Alright, sounds good. But why can't I give you a nickname?"

"Because I'm special." She said happily.

He laughed, "Yeah, okay."

She playfully slapped him. "You know you love me. It's hard not to."

"That I do." He kissed her forehead.

They got back to the dorm and she opened the door to see that Ikola and her brother were... in the same bed.

"Aw gross!" Korra said and shut the door. "I _never_ wanted to see my brother like that." She was rubbing her eyes trying to get the images out of her head.

Mako was just laughing and Korra glared at him.

"That's not funny! It was disgusting! Ugh, now that is stuck in my head!" She groaned.

"Yes, it really was funny." He finally stopped laughing and tried to hug the still glaring Korra. She walked away and he was still laughing a little.

"Oh come on! Don't be like that." He said, still laughing. He walked closer to her and tried to hug her but she walked away.

He got her and hugged her tight.

"Mako! This hurts! I can barely breathe!" She whined, laughing a little bit.

"Not until you hug me back." He laughed.

"I kinda can't because I can't move my arms!" She yelled.

"Oops..." He let her go and then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Now where am I going to stay?" Korra breathed.

Mako shrugged, "You could always stay with us tonight. I mean I know it's the first night here and you really wanted to stay in your dorm room but I don't think that's a possibility..."

She chuckled a little and nodded, "Yeah, I won't be staying in there... Sure, I'd love to stay with you. And it's not like this is the first time we've slept in the same bed."

"Alright, let's go then." He started to walk but she pouted.

"Carry me?" She put her arms up and he sighed. Mako walked back to her and she jumped on his back. "Giddy up horsey!"

"You're pushing it." He grumbled.

She laughed and stayed quiet. They got to his dorm room and went inside. In his room there were bunk-beds and then a single bed on the other side. Mako got the single bed, he had to fight Bo for it. Skoochy had gotten there last so he didn't have a choice.

He looked on Bo's bed and saw a note.

_Hey bro, don't be worried but Skoochy, Asami, and I went out  
__to a movie and won't be back until about 12. _

_-Bolin_

He closed the door behind him and laid Korra on the bed. He went to his dresser and started to unbutton his shirt. He took it off and then took off his pants and changed into his pajama pants. He didn't sleep with a shirt on.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower. You can change into one of my shirts if you want." He kissed her quickly and then went down to the bathroom after grabbing a towel and some shampoo.

"Well alrighty then." Korra said. She went to his drawer and took out one of his shirts. She stripped of her clothing and shivered when the cool breeze hit her body. She quickly put on his shirt and then folded her clothes neatly. His shirt went down to her mid-thighs, it was really comfy. It was soft and it smelled like him. She placed her clothes on the top of his dresser.

Just then Mako walked through the door with his pajama pants on. He had the towel wrapped around his neck and his hair was soaked. Korra walked up to him and took his towel. She dried his hair and it came out being a big puff ball.

Mako sighed when Korra giggled. She reached for his comb and combed it out. It wasn't what it usually looks like, it was all flat and floppy. It looked cute on him.

"Nice hair." She giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It takes time to get it to look as good as it usually does." He said brushing through it with his fingers.

"Don't." She stopped his hands, "I like it this way."

He smiled and put his hand down.

"I'm tired, let's go to bed." Korra said climbing into his bed.

Mako climbed in after her and pulled the covers up to her chin, it was cold in the room. Korra snuggled closer to him and he held her close. She turned on her side and yawned, her back to his chest. He pulled her as close as she could come to him and held her tight. She smiled and took his hand that was laying above her head and intertwined their fingers.

Mako sighed contently and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. They both fell asleep, within a matter on minutes, in each others arms.

A few hours later Bolin and Skoochy walked in.

"Dude! That movie was AMAZING!" Skoochy exclamied.

"I know! The one guy was all like pow and the other guy was all like bam!" Bolin said trying to reenact the fight. He got quiet when he saw Korra and Mako.

Bolin smiled and Skoochy groaned.

"What?" Bolin asked in a hushed tone.

"Nothing it's just, it will be kind of awkward having a chick I've never met in my room... When all I sleep in is my underwear..." Skoochy said.

"Korra's awesome, and believe me. Nothing is awkward for her. She walked in on me and Asami many times and it didn't effect her!" Bolin said.

Mako groaned from them talking and pulled Korra closer, burying his face in her hair again and holding her hand tightly.

"Isn't that sweet?" Bolin said making a dreamy face.

Skoochy laughed and punched Bo in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Bolin asked rubbing his arm.

"It was out of laughter Bo, get used to it." With that, Skoochy climbed onto the top bunk and discarded his clothes on the floor.

"Whatever, night Skoochy." Bolin said getting into his own bed.

"Night Bo."

* * *

**Okay! Just a filler chapter! And just to let you know now, I don't write smut.  
****So if that's what you're looking for, you ain't gonna get it! Sorry, but those are my rules.  
Still, please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so maybe in the coming chapters there will be suggestions to smut but, like I said, I don't write it...  
**

* * *

Mako woke up missing Korra's warmth. They had shifted in the night so she was on the far end of the bed, out of his arms. He reached his arm out and pulled her back to him. She was now facing him, her head buried in his chest and his chin on her head. She yawned and then cuddled with him. He smiled and kissed her forehead, she sighed contently and fell back asleep. He chuckled and fell back asleep himself

Skoochy got out of bed and tripped on his way down. He fell and made a huge noise that caused everyone in the room to wake up. Bolin jumped up and hit his head on the top bunk and Mako and Korra sat up quickly.

"Sorry." Skoochy murmured.

Korra saw that he was only in his boxers and she blushed. Mako growled and lay her back down and blocked her vision of Skoochy.

"Put some clothes on." Mako said to Skoochy.

"Yeah, sorry. Didn't mean for her to see me... Sorry Korra." Skoochy said putting on some clothes.

She laughed and got out of bed, much to Mako's dislike. She walked up to Skoochy and shook his hand.

"It's fine, I should be saying sorry. I kinda came here without you knowing... It's nice to meet you anyways." She said.

"Yeah, you too." Skoochy said blushing a little.

"Well, I should probably go. I hope they are out of my room by now..." She waved and then started out the door.

"Wait, Korra you don't have to go." Mako said getting up and walking over to her.

"Well, I don't want to be a burden... So I'm going to go take a shower and then go to my dorm!" She said and kissed him quickly. "Love you."

"Love you too, see you later?" He asked.

"Of course! Come on over in like 45 minutes." She left with a wink.

* * *

Mako went to her dorm when she told him to and knocked on the door. Asami ended up being the one to open it.

"Hey, is Korra here?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's still changing so wait out here for like 3 more minutes." Asami instructed him.

"Why? She's my girlfriend, I don't think she'd really care..." Mako said.

Asami rolled her eyes, "Just wait out here." She pushed him back and closed the door.

He huffed and sat down.

About 5 minutes later Korra came out.

"I thought you said only 3 minutes?" Mako said.

"Sorry, my hair was really knotty..." She said, cringing.

"That's one of the perks of being a dude, we don't have knotty hair. And if we do, it's easy to comb out."

"Stop rubbing it in!" Korra whined.

Mako chuckled and kissed her, she happily responded. When they pulled apart, Mako slid his arm across her shoulders and they walked out of the dorm.

When they got into the more city area on campus, they looked around.

"I think I remember a sub place down this way." Korra said pointing down the road.

"No, I'm pretty sure it was this way..." Mako said pointing in the other direction.

"There were two, which one do you want to go to?" Korra asked. "The one this way is Jersey Mike's subs. Your way was subway. You can choose."

"Subway is cheaper."

"Then lets go your way!" Korra said marching off in that direction.

They found it not to far down the street and ordered. Mako decided to get them to go and to eat in the park. When they got to the park, they sat in front of the lake and got out the food. Korra ate hers quickly and Mako finished after her

"I have a feeling this college is going to be fun." Korra said. They were sitting up against a tree and she laid her head on his chest, his arms around her waist.

"It will be great as long as I get to spend it with you." Mako murmured.

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. It was short and sweet.

"I know, I'm so glad we have a lot of classes together!" She smiled.

"Me too." He pulled her closer, if possible.

They fell asleep soon and only woke to something wet.

Korra woke up first and looked up. She stuck her hand out and groaned.

"Great. It's raining." She said sarcastically.

Mako stirred and woke up when a droplet hit his nose.

"Aw gross, rain." He mumbled.

"Naw dip." Korra said.

Mako looked up to the sky and then got up, helping Korra up with him.

"Come on, let's get back to the dorms." He said as the rain came down harder.

He took her hand in his as they ran through the streets. The rain started to pour down and Mako and Korra were soaked.

"Hey Mako!" She yelled above the rain.

"Yeah?" He asked.

She slowed down and so did he. He turned to her with a questioning gaze and she smiled.

"Can we do what they do in the movies?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, rain drops falling off his eyelashes.

She rolled her eyes, "Kiss, silly! Kissing in the rain. It's really romantic."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know you don't have to ask." He murmured against her lips before kissing her.

She giggled and kissed him back. They were soaking wet but they didn't care, all they cared about was being in each others arms.

When they pulled apart for air, they pressed their foreheads together.

"Was that good?" He asked with a laugh.

"Very, it was just like I had hoped." She said with a giggle.

"So it was romantic?" He asked.

She smiled wider, "Anything we do is romantic."

"Good, now can we please go? I love kissing you but I don't love getting sick..."

"Yeah, let's go City Boy." She took his hand and then they ran through the streets.

They got back to the dorm rooms and Mako walked with Korra into hers. They would've gone to his but Asami, Bolin, and Skoochy were there. And no one was in her dorm room. Ikola was probably out with Jace. She walked to her dresser and picked out an outfit. All the picked out was a pair of sweat pants and a baggy T-shirt.

"You're lucky I wore your shirt last night. Now you actually have something to wear! Except I don't have any of your pants..." She handed him his shirt and then took off her own clothes.

She changed quickly into dry clothes and he stared at her body. Believe it or not, they hadn't made love. She was still scarred from her experience with Tahno, he was the one to take her and she was too afraid. When he did it, it was rough and not enjoyable. It wasn't what the experience was supposed to be like. She trusted Mako but she was still too afraid, she really was scarred for life from that.

As much as Mako hated that, he still respected it. He would wait until she was ready, however long that took. But he did hope it wouldn't take too long...

She put on the outfit and then searched her drawers for a pair of pants Mako could wear.

As she was doing that Mako changed shirts and took off his pants. His hair was soaked and was down, as was Korra's.

She smiled when she pulled something out.

"Mako, you remember this?" She asked holding up the pair of pants she found.

He looked puzzled at first and then realization hit him. He laughed and took them from her hands.

"Yeah, I remember when I gave these to you to wear. I always wondered when I would get them back..."

She smiled sheepishly, "I thought I lost them, but I guess they were just always in this suitcase..."

He put them on, they were a tight fit but they would work.

Korra walked over to her dresser and got her brush. She walked to their towel closet and took out a hand towel that they all had for their hair. She walked to her bed and sat down. She began to brush her hair.

Mako walked up to her and took the towel, he dried out his hair and was about to comb it out with his fingers but remembered Korra saying she liked it this way. He handed her the towel and then sat down behind her. He took the brush.

"Can I brush your hair?"

She nodded and closed her eyes as he ran through the tangles. After he got all the tangles out, he just brushed it for the fun of it. Her hair was so silky and so soft, it also smelled divine. It smelled like strawberries and vanilla. Every night they ever slept together, and actually slept, he buries his face in it.

"You having fun there?" She asked, amusement in her voice.

"Sorry, but it's just so soft!" He said, putting the brush down and running his fingers through her hair instead.

"Thank you." She giggled.

He smiled and then whined when she got up. She stretched and then her stomach growled. She blushed and Mako chuckled.

"Hungry?" He asked with a smirk.

"Starved!" She exclaimed.

"You do know we just ate like 3 hours ago." He said getting up off the bed.

"Yeah but that was forever ago!" She whined.

He rolled his eyes, "Grab the keys. I'll take you out for dinner."

She smiled and kissed him. He laughed and kissed her back.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Korra decided to hang out with Asami and Ikola. You know, have some friend time to gossip about boys and whatnot.

"Okay, so tell me. _What _do you see in my brother? I mean seriously, him?" Korra asked when they all sat in beanbags in a circle in their dorm room.

"Okay, first of all, he's _HOT!" _She exclaimed.

Korra made a gagging noise and Asami laughed.

"And he's really sweet! A little overprotective but nice nonetheless. Plus I like his protective nature, it's actually kind of funny..." She said.

Asami and Korra looked at her with confused expressions.

"Let me explain. He's overprotective because of what happened to you. And again, I'm truly sorry... Anyways I remember one of the first days of school last year Tahno and a few members of his gang, including me, beat up Mako and Jace." Ikola explained.

"I don't see how you beating up my brother and boyfriend is funny..." Korra said.

"Well, the other day we talked about it and we just kinda laughed about it. I mean, it's ironic. He hated me and now he loves me, and I love him!" Ikola ended. "So I guess it isn't funny, but ironic." She shrugged.

"Well okay then." Asami and Korra said.

"Enough about my love life, tell me about yours!" She said to Asami and Korra.

"Bo and I are amazing as always. Nothing major has happened, I mean we have been dating for 3 years now..." Asami says proudly.

"Mako and I are great. Y'all already know about the promise ring he gave to me last year." She said with a shrug.

Asami gasps, "You're hiding something!"

Korras cheeks turned red and she stutters, "W-What do you mean?" She asks with a fake smile.

"Spill." Asami and Ikola say at once.

"Okay fine. Yesterday we were walking and he was talking about his future..." Korra said, trailing off.

"And...?" Asami asks.

"Well, he said _our _family and _our _children..." Korra ended with a smile.

Asami doesn't look surprised and neither does Ikola.

"What?" Korra asks.

"Well, we already know how much he loves you. Of course he is going to want to start a family with you!" Asami says as if it were obvious.

"Yeah." Ikola says.

"Really?" Korra asks.

"Duh." Ikola said.

"Well whatever, that was my news." Korra shrugs.

"And it's really sweet! I _am_ surprised Mako would say that, he just seems like the type that would keep something that serious this early in our lives to himself..." Asami said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Korra said.

"Maybe it just slipped." Ikola shrugged.

* * *

**Somewhere in jail***

"Sir, someone is here to see Tahno." An officer said to the chief.

"Really?" The chief asked with a surprised expression.

"Yes sir, shall I bring Tahno out?"

"Yeah, go ahead." He said.

The officer nodded and went to go get Tahno.

He opened the cell and looked at Tahno with stone cold eyes, "You have a visitor. Turn around." Tahno smirked and turned around so that the officer could put on his handcuffs.

"Let's go." The officer pushed Tahno a little roughly and Tahno stumbled.

He threw him into the room and pointed to the chair, "You get 5 minutes."

He closed the door and stood guard outside, the guard forgot to turn on the recorder so the conversation was only between the two in the room. No one else would have any record of it...

"Good, you came. I have been waiting." Tahno smirked leaning back in his chair.

"Well I'm here now, so what do you want?" The person asked in a hushed tone.

"Ah, I see someone is being impatient. Let's just talk, how's the family?" Tahno asks.

The person rolls his eyes and then replies sarcastically, "Fine, how's the jail life?"

Tahno laughs coldly, "Great, although the food is a bit bitter."

"3 minutes." The guard yells from outside.

"Okay Tahno, cut the crap. I want to know why you wanted me to come here." The person leaned forward.

Tahno did too and his face got serious, "You remember the boy I had you beat up last year, correct?"

"The college kid?"

"No you idiot, the other one! Mako Anderson, the star football player." Tahno said, getting annoyed.

"Yeah, I remember him. He gave me a black eye and a few broken ribs! Little bastard." The visitor said.

"Lucas! Focus! I called you here to listen to me, not to feel sorry for yourself." Tahno snapped.

"Sorry, jeez calm down." Lucas mumbled.

"As I was saying, you remember him. Well, you also remember Korra his girlfriend?"

"Yeah, the brat that got you in here." Lucas said non-interested.

"Exactly. I want my revenge but I can't do that while I'm in here. I will say this once and only once." Tahno started.

"I'm listening."

"I want you to find him and deliver my message. Tell him I said for him to break her heart, I want her to hurt I want her to feel like shit. I don't want her to be happy and he is the thing that makes her that."

"And if he doesn't listen?" Lucas asked.

Tahno smirked, "Then tell him that if he doesn't, you will find her. If he doesn't break her heart then bad things will happen to her. Things he won't be able to imagine."

Lucas gulped, "What does he have to do?"

"I don't care! Just tell him to do something! Something that will break her heart and cause her misery." Tahno yelled.

"Y-yes sir..." Lucas stuttered.

"Who will be doing these terrible things?" He asked.

Tahno smiled, "You of course."

Lucas' eyes widened and Tahno laughed.

"Times up." The officer said and then he dragged Tahno out of the room.

Another officer came in to escort Lucas out of the room.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnn! Uh-oh! What's going to happen?  
****Review what you think! And don't worry, I do love Makorra. Just keep that in mind during the next few chapters...**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since class started, Mako had started football and Korra was doing great in all her classes. Mako walked her back to her dorm every day and they hung out as often as possible. Neither getting tired of the other. Tonight, though, Korra was going out with Ikola and Asami so she couldn't hang out with Mako.

"Sorry." Korra said as she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

He sighed and then smiled, "It's fine! You don't have to be with me _every _second of the day. Although I would like that..."

She giggled, "So would I, but I have to go or else I will be late! Love you, bye!" She waved as she ran to the car that the other two were waiting in.

Mako smiled and waved back, he then walked back into his dorm and did his work. When he finished all his work, which took like 2 hours, he decided to go for a walk.

He got up and put on a sweater. He wasn't going to lie. He looked good, the sweater fit him well. Korra was all he wanted, he didn't need or want anyone else. But still, he wanted to look nice when he went out. He smiled at himself in the mirror and walked outside.

* * *

_With Lucas_

As he walked through the streets of the University he thought about what he had to do. Tahno had told him to make Korra feel heartbreak and to make her feel broken inside. Lucas had been confused at first but then Tahno explained that he had to talk to her boyfriend, Mako.

Tahno even gave him a direct message to tell Mako. And if he didn't listen then Lucas would have to hurt this kid, in Tahnos words, he wanted Lucas to give Mako a preview of what would happen to Korra... Not kill him, but still damage him. And Lucas isn't an idiot, he remembers Mako beating his ass last year. But last year Mako had Jace. One on one Mako could still beat Lucas' ass, so Lucas came prepared.

Lucas was walking around looking for Makos dorm when he saw him walking through the city.

"This will be easier than expected." Lucas smirked to himself and then followed Mako.

* * *

Mako walked around for a while and decided to head back to see if Korra was back from her 'girl date'. He decided to take a short cut through one of the alleyways. It wasn't too dark outside so the alleys shouldn't be too dangerous, plus this was a pretty safe city.

Mako couldn't shake the feeling someone was following him. He turned around every so often only to find that no one was there.

"I'm just paranoid." Mako reassured himself and then kept walking.

When he went into the alley he felt like he had made a really bad decision.

"This was a bad idea." Mako said when he heard footsteps behind him. He started to walk faster and then broke into a run when he heard a loud crash.

* * *

When Lucas saw Mako go into an alley he laughed.

"This kid is making this the easiest thing in the world! Dumb ass!" He ran after him into the alley.

His plan was to sneak up on him. Maybe jump him from behind, or maybe block his path. While Lucas was pondering which method to take, he failed to see a large metal trashcan in his way. He ran into it and then looked up to see that Mako was running away.

"Damn it!" He cursed and then ran after him. When he caught up to Mako, they were still in the alley. It was really long for some reason...

Mako turned around and cowered over little Lucas. Although Lucas was muscular, he lacked height. He was a little over 5'7. And Mako was 6'1/2.

"What the hell do you want?!" Mako demanded.

Lucas smirked and looked at Mako.

"You don't remember me?" He asked, casually leaning against the wall.

Mako looked confused, "I should?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you should." He smirked when he saw recognition in Mako's eyes. Then the recognition turned into anger and Mako lunged at Lucas.

But he saw it coming and moved out of the way, Mako ended up punching the wall.

"Ow! Ah, shit." Mako grumbled shaking out his hand.

"Temper, temper." Lucas tsked.

"I'm going to ask you again, what the hell do you want?" Mako asked, regaining his straight posture.

"I want to talk about your slut." Lucas said, examining his hand.

He could see from the corner of his eye that Mako stiffened.

"What did you just call her?" Mako growled.

"Do you really want me to repeat it?" He asked, a smug smile evident on his face.

"No." Mako growled again. "What do you want with Korra?"

"I just want to know how she is. I heard she is doing really well with the whole soccer thing."

"Cut the crap and tell me why you're really here." Mako snapped, walking closer to Lucas.

"I see you also lack patience." Lucas mumbled and then spoke louder, "I wanted to inform you of something."

"And that is...?"

"You have to break her heart." Lucas shrugged.

Mako started to laugh and Lucas watched him, a little confused.

"Y-you're joking right?" Mako asked, wiping away a tear from laughing.

"No." Was all Lucas said.

Mako stood up straighter and walked even closer to Lucas, trapping him against the wall.

"And why would I do that?" Mako said, his voice low and angry.

"Tahno said so."

"And why should I listen to that rat bastard?"

Lucas smirked and pushed Mako back, he walked over to a crate and leaned against it.

Mako growled and made a move to punch that smug smile off of Lucas' face but stopped when Lucas held up a hand for him to stop.

"You never let me explain." Lucas said.

Mako rolled his eyes but put his fist down.

"Better. Now, the reason you should listen to Tahno, is that if you don't Korra will be hurt." Lucas said.

"And how do I know you ain't bluffing?" Mako asked.

"Are you willing to take the risk?"

Mako looked down and then lunged for that little punk again.

Lucas wasn't expecting this and got punched multiple times in the face. He managed to wriggle free and then whistled.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mako asked.

Lucas smirked when a tall, muscular kid walked up behind him. This dude was well over 6 foot. He seemed to be about 6'3. A few inches taller than Mako.

"Meet my friend, his name is Noatak." Lucas said.

Mako gulped but still stood strong.

"Noatak," Lucas turned to him, "Would you please give Mako here a preview of what will happen to his precious girlfriend if he doesn't cooperate?"

Noatak smiled and then cracked his knuckles. He went over to Mako and beat him up with a struggle. When Mako started to fight back, Lucas had to get involved. Before long, Mako was on the ground with bruises covering his body.

"And like I said, this was just a preview of what will happen to her. So I suggest you listen to us." Lucas growled to Mako.

Mako looked at him with hatred in his eyes. But he couldn't let them hurt Korra, he wouldn't let her get hurt again. He made a promise that he would protect her. He looked down with shame and asked the dreaded question.

"What do I have to do?"

* * *

**I should totally just leave it here with a cliffy and have you all hate me. But because I'm nice, I will continue with this chapter! You're welcome!**

* * *

"In Tahno's words, you have to 'break her heart. You have to hurt her and make her feel like shit. She can't be happy, no happiness is not an option. And you are the reason she is happy.'" Lucas said, rephrasing it a bit.

"So... I have to br-break up with h-her?" Mako asked, choking on his words. He hated the sound of that. He _never_ wanted to break up with her, she was his world! And he was hers, he didn't want to break her. He promised her wouldn't hurt her! But the question was, which way was the safest for her?

"Not only break up with her! Didn't you hear me? I said _break her heart." _Lucas growled.

"H-how?" He asked.

Lucas smirked yet again and got down to eye level with Mako and picked up his head by his hair. "I have a few options. Do whichever you like, or all three."

Mako swallowed, at least he'd have a few options...

"Option numero uno, cheat on her. Option numero dos, cheat on her _in_ her bed and make sure she catches you. Option numero tres, cheat on her _and _tell her that you never loved her. That it was all a scam. You only used her, you have always cheated on her and she just only found out." Lucas said, when he finished he threw Mako's head back down and walked back to Noatak.

Mako couldn't believe his ears. _Cheat on Korra? Be with another woman?__ Tell her he didn't love her? Tell her it was all a lie?_ He blinked a few times and hoped he would wake up from this terrible dream. But alas it was real. No! He couldn't cheat on her in her bed! He'd never even been with her in that way. No, she wouldn't be his first but he wanted her to be his next and last. He didn't want to be with anyone else! He looked up at Lucas and Noatak who were laughing. Laughing.

Mako got up and walked up to the two completely oblivious men and punched them both in the jaw and then the gut. They soon recovered and beat him up again. He fought as best he could but he was still sore from his previous beating and was still in shock from those options.

"Just for that, I am going to make you do all three." Lucas said and Noatak laughed.

Mako looked up in horror, tears in his eyes. Not from any physical pain, but from emotional pain. He couldn't believe this. This had to all be a joke.

Lucas huffed, "Let's go. Leave him here to rot for all I care." He left and then spit right in front of Makos face.

Mako could feel the tears spilling from his eyes.

He would have to do the impossible.

Break up with her in the worst ways possible.

He would have to cheat, in her bed and make sure she would catch him, and he would have to lie about his love for her.

* * *

**I'm so evil. I just want to reassure everyone that I totally ship Makorra!  
****Stay tuned for next update! And please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Back in the jail_

"Did you do it?" Tahno asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes. But how do I know if he does it or not?" Lucas asked.

"You stalk him. Watch him, make sure he does it. Or else." Tahno smirked.

"Of course, oh and Noatak wants to know how much he is getting..." Lucas said getting up.

"I ain't paying him. That's up to you." Tahno got up and a guard took him back to his cell.

* * *

_With Mako_

It was morning and Mako felt like shit. He got up and walked to the mirror. He remembered what happened and groaned.

He couldn't break up with her! He just... he couldn't. But what Lucas had said. What they had done. Surely they would also do it to Korra...

"I have to protect her, I can't let them hurt her..." He whispered to his reflection.

"What was that bro?" Bolin asked, just waking up.

"Nothing." Mako said and then got dressed. He walked outside and thought of what he would do.

Could he talk to her about it? No, that wouldn't work. He was sure he was being watched, Lucas wasn't an idiot...

He decided to start with the easiest option, it wasn't easy. No, it was the hardest thing he would do. But it was the least painful on the list. He would have to cheat on her. He wouldn't go to her bed.

He walked around and then found a girl that seemed nice enough. He walked up to her and started a conversation.

"Hey, I'm Mako." He stuck out his hand and she took it. He shook hers softly and smiled at her. It was a fake smile, but he had to convince Lucas.

"Lauren, it's nice to meet you." She blushed and He felt his heart break a little inside. He was already cheating on her and hated every minute of it.

"So, are you doing anything right now? Or would you like to go for a walk?" Mako asked.

"I'd love to." She smiled and took his hand.

He let her do most of the talking, he couldn't get his mind off of what he was doing. As Mako was thinking, he saw Lucas sitting on a bench, casually reading a newspaper. He looked at Mako and mouthed 'Not convinced.'

He frowned and then looked down at the girl who was chatting away. He looked back at Lucas and he showed Mako the back of the the newspaper. It read, that he wrote on it, 'Korra will pay if you don't convince me.'

Mako swallowed and put his arm around Lauren's waist. She looked up at him and Mako smiled a fake smile. She smiled back and moved his arm down to where it was just above her butt. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Korra looking at them with wide eyes. Mako looked back at Lucas who saw her too and he was smirking. They made eye contact and Lucas motioned for him to do more.

In his eyes he pleaded with him but he pointed to Korra and Mako saw Noatak sitting behind her. Mako's eyes widened and he looked back down at Lauren.

She looked at him and leaned in to kiss him. Against his will he kissed her back. It felt wrong, it wasn't Korra's lips. Lauren's were hard and chapped, they were cold at bulgy. Nothing like Korra's. Hers were soft and moist, they fit against his perfectly. They made him feel complete. But this chicks made him feel empty.

Mako pulled away and saw Korra slowly backing up and then she ran away. Tears in her eyes, he wanted to follow her and he almost did. But he stopped when he saw Noatak clench and crack his knuckles.

Lauren smiled, completely oblivious to him watching Korra run away. She merely snuggled closer to him and he sighed. This girl was pretty, but not nearly as pretty as Korra. She hadn't even known that he had seen her.

He looked at Lucas and Lucas seemed to be satisfied.

"Well, I hate to say this but I must be going." Mako said, glad he could leave.

"Wait! Can I at least get your number?" She asked him very sweetly. He inwardly groaned and nodded.

He took her phone and put in his number.

"I'll call you!" She said after him as he walked away and he groaned again.

He couldn't keep the image of Korra's face when she saw them out of his head. He broke her heart and he wasn't even finished. If only she knew that he was only doing this for her own good.

"I love you Korra." He whispered, his hands in his pockets and his head hung low.

* * *

Korra was in her room, crying her eyes out. Asami was trying to soothe her while Ikola was trying to contain her anger.

"H-how c-could he c-cheat on m-me?! I th-thought he l-loved me!" She cried into the pillow.

Asami rubbed her back and smiled sadly, "Shhh, Korra it's okay. Maybe it was a misunderstanding!"

Korra turned to her, anger and pain in her eyes. "He was all over her! He didn't even notice that I was there! He practically swallowed her whole, his was all over her Asami!" She started to cry again.

Ikola was pacing and she was practically steaming.

"I'm going to kill him." She kept repeating under her breath.

"N-no. I still l-love him." Korra said.

She sighed and walked over to her bed.

"Don't worry Korra. He will regret it. He will come crawling back to you and be begging for you to take him back." Ikola said.

Korra didn't say anything and the two girls sighed. All they could do was be here for her.

* * *

With Mako.

Lauren texted him shortly after he got home. He groaned and looked at the phone.

_From" Laurypoo_

She put her name in his phone like that...

_I can't wait to c u! Wanna hang out l8r? Please! _

Great. Out of all the girls he could of picked, he picked a clingy girl.

He sighed and replied.

**Yeah, come on over to my dorm. **

Instead of his room number, he typed in Korras. May as well get the second thing on the list knocked out, as much as he didn't want to.

_B there in 10_

He groaned and went to Korra's.

* * *

Asami and Ikola convinced Korra to go out to eat tonight. She obeyed against her will and they cheered. She had stopped crying but she still looked like shit...

"I'm going to tell Jace what happened." Ikola said getting out her phone.

"No! He will just kill Mako. Like I said before, I still love him and I don't want him to get hurt..." Korra said.

"He wouldn't _kill _him. Just put him in the hospital!" Ikola said.

"No." Korra whispered.

"Ugh, fine."

* * *

By the time Mako got to her dorm, Lauren had just pulled up.

"Hey babe!" She said walking up to him.

"Hey..." Mako said, trying to be enthusiastic. If he was lucky, Korra would catch them before they would have to do anything...

"So, want to go in your dorm and..." She gave him that look and he broke a little inside. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

He leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips. She moaned against his lips and wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her up by her thighs and opened the door. He led her to Korra's bed and lay her down. Him being on top of her. She ripped off his shirt and he went to her neck.

This meant nothing to him. All he felt was heart break, what would Korra think? Would she be back in time to stop what he was about to do?

He loved her more than anything but did she still love him?

* * *

"Guys, I really don't think this was a good idea. Mako took me here once and we sat in this exact booth..." Korra said, new tears threatening to spill. Every time she thought of him she would picture him with that slut. How he was all over her. And she wondered how long this went on for...

"Alright, come on." Asami sighed and they went back to their dorm.

They got there and Korra opened the door. When she walked inside she gasped and fresh tears fell down her face.

Asami ran in behind her and her eyes went wide with shock. Ikola was close behind cracking her knuckles. There Mako was, in bed with the same girl as yesterday. His shirt was off and he was kissing her neck. Luckily she still had her shirt on but if they hadn't gotten there how far would they have gone? How far had they gone before?

Korra ran out of the room as soon as she saw what they were doing in _her_ bed. She didn't catch Mako's eyes looking at her with grief and pain. He tried to get out of the bed, he couldn't do this! He had to get to Korra. But Lauren thought he was trying to switch positions because she moaned and flipped them over so that she was on top. Again she was completely oblivious to the other people in the room.

"WHAT THE HELL MAKO! WHY ARE YOU FUCKING THIS CHICK IN YOU'RE _GIRLFRIENDS _BED?!" Ikola yelled.

He flinched and got out of the bed. Lauren whining as he got up. He picked up his shirt and put it on.

"Come on Lauren, let's go." He said and took her hand in his.

She was fixing her hair and then walked out.

Asami watched him go, her mouth agape. Korra may have missed it but she didn't. She saw the look of sorrow in his eyes. The look of pure sadness and regret. He wasn't enjoying this, he hadn't wanted to do what he was. His eyes gave him away, Ikola saw it too...

"Asami..." Ikola said, walking into the room and sitting down on her bed.

"I know. But I also know you saw his eyes..." She said, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, they were filled with sadness. I don't think he wanted to do that. We need to find out what the hell is going on." Ikola said.

"I'll go find Korra and comfort her. You tell Jace, at this point I want him to kill Mako! I mean come on! If he didn't want to do that then why was he?!" Asami yelled.

"I don't know. But Jace won't be too happy with Mako." Ikola said, texting her boyfriend.

Asami went to find Korra and saw her sitting against the wall in the bathroom, her head in her hands. She sat down next to her.

"Hey." Asami said.

Korra's only response was to cry louder.

"Shhh, it's okay." Asami said, rubbing her back.

"No it's not! He c-cheated again!" She cried. "T-twice in o-one day! A-and in m-my bed!"

Asami flinched and Korra cried harder.

"We need to talk to him..." Asami decided.

* * *

Mako felt like shit. At least he hadn't done anything other than kiss Lauren... He dropped her off at her dorm and walked away before she could drag him into her bed.

He was met at his dorm with a fuming Jace. Mako's eyes widened and he turned away.

"Ohhhh NO you don't!" Jace yelled, tackling Mako to the ground.

"I thought you said you LOVED her! What the FUCK man?! I should kill you right now!" Jace yelled.

Mako flinched but didn't argue, he knew he deserved this. He deserved every moment of it.

"But I won't. I want to hear your side of the story." He got off of him and Mako got up.

Mako looked behind Jace and saw Lucas smirking. He showed him a picture of Korra and then he used a lighter to burn it. He lifted three fingers to show Mako that option number three was in motion. He also saw that Korra was turning around the corner with Noatak right behind her. She saw Mako and Jace and she froze. Her tear stained cheeks made Mako choke up.

He had caused this. He was the reason she was crying. But he was saving her, he had to keep telling himself that. This was all for her own good.

He looked back at Lucas and he seemed impatient. Looks like #3 was ready...

"What's there to say?" Mako said coldly, trying to get his voice to sound strong.

"WHAT'S THERE TO SAY? WELL I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE TELL ME WHY YOU CHEATED ON MY LITTLE SISTER!" Jace yelled.

Mako winced and shook his head, "Because I never loved her. I mean come on Jace! Did you really think I did? It was all an act. I was only using her to get in her pants, which I never did. She took to long and I needed it. I'm a teenage boy and she isn't giving me what I want." Mako lied. None of that was true, she was giving him everything and more. He didn't need sex to love her. All he wanted was for her to say those three words back. All he wanted was for her to be in his arms, no one else.

He glanced at her and he saw her fall to the ground, crying uncontrollably. He wanted to get to her but Jace lunged at Mako and he fell to the ground. Mako didn't even fight back, he deserved this. He wanted to be beat up for what he did. For what he just said. He looked back just in time to see Korra run around the corner. And to see Lucas and Noatak watching her with confident smiled on their faces.

Jace was punching his face repeatedly and he could feel the skin on his knuckles rip.

He finally got off Mako and Mako got up slowly. Using the wall for support.

"I know you don't mean that." Jace said. He did know that was all a lie. Mako loved his little sis, something was wrong and Mako wasn't telling the truth. That didn't lessen the fact that Jace wanted to beat the living shit out of him, though.

Mako looked at Jace, a tinge of relief in his eyes. Lucas and Noatak had gone, maybe Mako could tell him what was happening. This could be his way out.

"Not here." Mako said in a hushed tone.

Jace nodded and then led Mako to his dorm.

When they got to Jace's dorm, he locked the dorm and sat down.

"Now, care to tell me why you are breaking my sisters heart." Jace said through clenched teeth.

"I don't want to." Mako said quietly.

"Then why?" Jace asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Tahno." Was all Mako said.

Jace's head snapped up at that name and he growled.

"That bastards in jail. How could he be harming her?"

"You know that kid, Lucas, who we beat up last year?" Mako asked. His head hung low.

Jace nodded and Mako explained what had happened.

* * *

**Please review!**

**And remember, I DO SUPPORT MAKORRA! So stay tuned for what will happen**

**REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Review please!**

* * *

"Did you think about telling the police?" Jace asked after about 15 minutes of letting all the information sink in.

"Of course! They said I didn't have enough proof!" Mako said, frustrated.

"You should have come to me sooner." Jace said. "You really messed things up."

"I know! I wasn't thinking straight, okay? I was only trying to keep her from being hurt!" Mako said in his defense.

"You don't understand do you?" Jace asked, his voice quiet.

Mako gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

Jace looked him in the eye, his voice strong.

"You're hurting her more by doing all of this."

Mako looked down and felt a single tear escape.

"What do I do?" Mako asked in a broken and lost voice.

"You tell her!" Jace snapped.

"But then they will get her!" Mako yelled.

"No! You just need to protect her! And if worse comes to worse, then we will get the football team involved." Jace yelled back.

"What if she doesn't forgive me?" Mako asked quietly, a few more tears escaping.

"At least apologize. And don't get your hopes up." Jace answered sternly.

"But I didn't mean any of it! I love her, more than life itself! What if she doesn't believe me?! I can't stand her hating me, she's all I want! I need her!" Mako said, going into a state of panic.

"Hey! Dude calm down!" Jace said, patting Mako on the back. Mako looked up at him with red puffy eyes. "You shouldn't be trying to convince me."

Mako nodded and got up.

"But, you may want to go change and take a shower or something. 'Cause you smell and look like shit..." Jace said as Mako walked out the door.

Mako managed a small smile and went back to his dorm. Only to be greeted by a fuming Bolin.

"YOU JACKASS! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" Bolin yelled, furious with his brother.

Mako sighed and let Bolin yell.

"YOU REALLY HURT HER! SHE IS IN HER ROOM BALLING HER EYES OUT! AND YOU'RE THE REASON! WHAT THE HELL!? I KNOW YOU LOVE HER, SO WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! YOU ARE GOING TO APOLOGIZE AND BEG FOR HER FORGIVENESS! AND I WON'T BLAME HER IF SHE DOESN'T ACCEPT YOU BACK! YOU DON'T DESERVE HER!" Bolin yelled at his brother.

When he was done Mako spoke up.

"I know Bo, Jace already gave me this talk. And all these bruises... Anyways, I am going to fix this. I really don't have time to explain everything..." He went into the room, got out some clothes and headed to the showers.

He took a quick shower and headed over to Korra's dorm. He knocked on the door, begging to the spirits she would answer.

"Please Korra! Just let me in! Let me explain! Please!" Mako begged.

All he heard was her sobbing and it broke his heart. He was the cause of this...

"Korra, please!" He said, his own voice cracking. Tears threatening to fall. His forehead was on the door and he was banging on it with little effect.

He was relieved when the door opened and let a small smile appear on his lips. The smile quickly fell when he saw it was Asami who opened the door.

"You really screwed this up." Was all she said. Then she grabbed Ikola and dragged her out of the room.

"I know." He whispered before walking into the room.

"Korra..." He said, his voice filled with pain, grief, and depression.

"G-go away. I don't w-want to s-see you!" She yelled at him, throwing a pillow at him.

He caught it and dropped it on the ground.

"Kor, please just listen to me!" He begged again.

"Don't call me that."

He looked surprised, "What?"

"Don't call me 'Kor'. It reminds me of all the lies you told me. Every time you said you loved me it was a lie." She said, her voice just as broken as his.

"Just let me explain! This was all for your own good!" He pleaded.

She turned to look at him, her eyes red from tears. "How? How the hell was this for my own good?" She asked in a harsh tone.

"I couldn't let them hurt you." He said, his voice quiet.

"Couldn't let who hurt me?" She asked.

"Tahno!" Mako said, tears filling his amber eyes but not yet escaping.

"He's in jail! You honestly want me to believe you cheated on me because of him?!" She snapped.

"Yes! He's the reason! He hired someone to hurt you Kor!" He exclaimed.

"I told you not to call me that!" Korra yelled.

Mako flinched at her tone but continued to explain himself.

"They made me do those things! They threatened to hurt you, I wouldn't let them hurt you! I only did all of this to protect you!" He yelled, then his voice got quiet and he knee-led down in front of her bed. "I can't loose you Korra. I can't see you getting hurt."

"Mako! You _are_ watching me getting hurt! And _you _are the cause of it!"

"I know, and I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." The tears were falling freely now.

"Sorry won't take away my pain!" She snapped.

"What will? Please, I will do anything to get you to stop hurting!" He said, hope in his voice.

"Leave. Leave me alone." She whispered.

"W-what?" He asked, straightening a little.

"You heard me! I said leave!" She said.

"But if I leave he will hurt you!" He argued.

"Who?!" She asked in frustration.

"Lucas! He has back up! He wanted me to do everything I did! I was only protecting you! and now I realize I was doing it totally in the wrong way..." He started off in a yell but gradually got quieter.

"You really ruined us." She whispered.

He sat down next to her and she moved away. He sighed, "I know, is there anyway I can fix us?"

She looked at Mako with pain in her eyes. "I don't know. You really hurt me, I don't know when I can forgive you."

Mako could feel even more hot tears fall down his cheeks, landing on her sheets.

"I understand, but I do hate it. I love you Korra, please don't ever think anything else. Everything I said back there was a lie. None of it was true, you know that! I love you, I have _never _cheated on you, well except for with Lauren... But again, I was only trying to protect you! I have always loved you and I respect that you don't want to be with me in that way right now. I will wait for you." He said, trying to convince her.

"Then why are you telling me about the threat now?" Korra asked.

"Because, I _will _protect you. I won't hurt you anymore and I won't let him hurt you. Nothing else will happen to you." Mako said in a determined voice.

When he said that, the look in his eyes convinced Korra. She believed him, she believed that he loved her and that he never cheated on her.

"Please Korra, I love you so fucking much. And I'm so sorry, so, so sorry." He whispered, and then he scooted closer to her. She didn't move as he wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer.

He pulled her in for a hug and held onto her tightly, she hesitated and then hugged him back.

"I still love you." She whispered.

He smiled a smile so big that his cheeks hurt.

"I love you too, more than you would ever know." He whispered back. He could feel her hot tears on his neck.

"I really am sorry, I never wanted to do any of this. I never want to hurt you." He murmured.

"I know, I think I forgive you." She said with a small smile.

"I don't deserve you." He said.

"You really don't." She chuckled.

"I love you Kor." He smiled.

"Love you too."

Mako felt his heart flutter at her words. So did Korra, even after them saying it a million times, it was still magical.

He pulled away and kissed her, she froze for a second but then happily responded.

When they pulled apart she really looked at him and saw bruises and cuts covering his skin.

She gasped, "Mako... what happened?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

"Other than Lucas beating me up the other day, your brother kinda yelled at me and then beat me up." Mako said. "Wait a minute, you were there!"

"Well yeah but I didn't know he hurt you this badly!" She exclaimed.

"I deserved it." He shrugged.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"So... who's this Lucas kid?" Korra asked.

"He is one of Tahno's men, and he wanted you to hurt. He wants you to feel heart break and to never feel happiness." Mako said in a tight voice.

"Well I definitely felt it." She said.

Mako winced and held her closer.

"Sorry." He said again.

"Yeah, anyways... What happens if he _does _come for me?" She asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"I won't let him lay a hand on you." Mako growled, "I won't leave you alone with the threat of him."

Korra smiled and felt safe, she was with Mako. And when he was around she wasn't afraid.

He was protective.

Mako wouldn't let anyone hurt her ever again.

And he loved her, just as much as she loves him.

* * *

**Okay! So here you go Makorra lovers! Sorry I had to do what I did... but what's a story without a plot line? And now everything is great! But what will happen with Lucas? What will he do?**

**The more reviews I get, the faster the updates are!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Come on guys! Only 40 reviews? You can do better than that!**

**And btw, I don't PM... Some people have asked me to but my computer won't let me. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

After Mako and Korra talked, they decided to go tell everyone else what was happening. They were all in his dorm so they just went there.

When they walked through the door, hand in hand, everyone gasped. Except for Jace...

"Korra! What the hell is that?!" Ikola asked, gesturing towards their hands.

She flinched and Mako squeezed her hand in an act of comfort.

"He has a lot to explain..." Korra whispered, her gaze down. Avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Go on." Ikola said, glaring at Mako with hatred in her eyes.

"Babe, calm down. Just let him explain." Jace said, pulling Ikola into his lap.

She mumbled something he didn't hear and he just rolled his eyes.

"Why should he even get a chance to explain himself?! He really hurt Korra!" Ikola said.

Korra looked at her, "We gave you a chance to explain yourself. What makes him any different?"

After Korra said that, Ikola shut her mouth and let Mako explain.

When he was done, she understood why he did all of it. But she didn't forgive him completely.

"You're still a bastard in my mind." Ikola grumbled and then Jace sent her a glare.

"Be nice!" He scolded her.

"Sorry..." She said and then Jace gave her a quick kiss.

"I forgave him, so should you." Korra said, and when Ikola looked her in the eyes, she agreed. She looked at Mako and have him a small smile.

He mouthed a 'thank you' to her and then he went to the couch with Korra and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned on him. Ikola gave him a curt nod before giving her attention to Bolin.

"So... Some dude wants to beat up Korra?" Bolin asked, he was a little bit slower than everyone else.

"Yeah. But I won't let him touch her." Mako growled holding Korra closer.

"Neither will we." Asami and Ikola said.

"Yeah, that bastard will have to go through me to get to my baby sis." Jace stated harshly and Bolin agreed.

"Thanks guys, I'm really lucky to have you all." Korra said.

"Of course." They all said.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Asami asked.

"We have a plan." Korra smirked.

"Tell us then." Ikola urged.

"Mako actually came up with it. And I have to admit, it's really good." Korra said.

"Okay, as my lovely girlfriend just said, we have a plan. So this guy is going to be watching me and Korra, and seeing us together will make him want to... complete the deed. But if I never leave her side, he won't be able to get her alone. That way he will have a smaller chance of hurting her. But I know he isn't an idiot. So he will most likely bring back up when he attacks. That's were you come in Jace." Mako said, looking at him.

"Hmmm?" Jace asked, he hadn't heard. He was too busy sucking faces with Ikola.

Mako rolled his eyes and Korra giggled. "I said, when Lucas does attack he will have back up and that's were you come in."

"How so?" Jace asked.

"You need to get the football team to help protect her. As strong and good a fighter I am, I have my limits... And if he has a lot of guys I may not be able to ward them all off. So, you need to get to football team involved. It shouldn't be too hard, they all love Korra."

"Will do. But how will we know when to help? We can't follow y'all around 24/7." Jace said.

"Easy. I will text you if anything happens. Just make sure you're always alert and ready. We can't be caught off guard by this lunatic..." Mako said, holding Korra a bit tighter.

Jace nodded, pleased with the plan, and then went back to making out with his girlfriend. After that, Asami decided to do the same and made out with Bolin.

Mako and Korra sat there awkwardly. Mako wasn't sure if he should kiss her because he was worried she was still mad at him. She may have forgiven him but that doesn't mean she wasn't pissed at him.

"So, what if the plan doesn't work?" She asked quietly.

"It will. Don't worry, it will." He reassured her.

She stayed quiet and a single tear fell from her eyes.

Mako pulled her closer and she nuzzled into his chest.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She asks no one particular.

"Korra, look at me." Mako said gently. Then when she kept her gaze to the floor he lifted her head up to face him.

"None of this is your fault. Do you hear me? You didn't do _anything_ this is all his fault. Tahno is the one to blame not you." He said sternly but softly.

When she looks at him more tears fall and Mako wipes them away with the pad of his thumb. She gives him a sad smile and he smiles back. He leaned in and so did she, when their lips met it was like they were on top of the world. The kiss was filled with so much emotion. It expressed what words couldn't. It was full of forgiveness. It showed them both how much they needed each other, how much they loved each other.

"I love you Korra, more than you would ever know." Mako said against her lips.

"I love you too." She whispered. And soon after that they were joining everyone else in the room and were making out.

* * *

The next day Mako and Korra were inseparable. It wasn't only because of the plan, but because they didn't want to leave each others sides. He walked her to all of her classes and was waiting for her after each one. And as he had predicted, the football team was all for helping her. So it was easy to get two of them to watch her while he was playing. Mako wasn't taking any chances.

The football players guarding her didn't bother Korra. They weren't too close to her so that she felt closed in, they gave her space. But they were close enough to watch over her and make sure she was safe. She especially didn't mind Mako being with her at all times, she liked him being protective. Although she was sure she could handle herself... It was nice to have him being this protective.

"How was that?" Mako asked smugly, walking over to Korra.

She stood up and walked into his open arms while rolling her eyes, "Great, is that what you wanted me to say?"

"Well, you could have used more descriptive vocabulary. Like, maybe amazing. Or fantastic, maybe fabulous? No, that sounds kinda gay... I got it!" He snapped his fingers and looked at her with a smirk, "I played sexy and it turned you on. Yeah, that's what I wanted you to say."

She laughed and shook her head, "Sorry sweetie, I can't lie." She waked out of his arms with a wink and started to walk to her dorm.

Mako laughed and then chased after her, "You aren't getting away that easily."

Korra turned around and saw him chasing her, and started to run faster. "You gotta catch me!"

Mako laughed and picked up the pace, he caught up to her and grabbed her by the waist. Twirling her around to face him.

"Got'cha." He laughed.

She giggled and tried to get out of his grip.

"Nope, you aren't getting away from me this time!" He said and then picked her up bridal style, holding her close.

"Maakkooo!" She groaned.

"Yes?"

"Put me down!" She whined.

He laughed and shook his head 'no.'

"But people are starting to stare!" She argued.

"Let them stare." He shrugged.

She huffed, "Ugh. You're annoying."

"But you love me." He smirked and kissed the top of her head.

"That I do." She smiled and captured his lips.

Mako, having gotten caught up in the kiss, lost his footing and they both fell down.

"Whoops.." Mako chuckled nervously.

Korra glared at him but couldn't help but laughing, "You are such an idiot."

He mocked cried and she rolled her eyes, he smiled and picked her back up.

"Oh no. You aren't picking me up and dropping me again!" She said backing away from his arms.

"Korra. I'm not going to drop you." He sighed.

"You did last time. That's kinda how I ended up down here..." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Mako got down to her level and leaned in for a kiss. She leaned in too and when their lips almost touched he picked her up and started to walk back to the dorms again.

"No fair!" She complained.

"Baby, all is fair in love and war." He smirked.

She did her famous pout and replied, "Did you really just quote that?"

"Yup."

They arrived at her dorm and he put her down.

"I don't want to leave you alone for the night... He knows where you live." He worried.

"Then don't." Korra shrugged unlocking the door.

"What?" He asked.

"You've stayed the night with me before, what makes this any different?" She answered, walking inside.

"I guess." He followed her inside.

"Exactly, now I'm gonna go take a shower. You can do whatever... I think I have a pair of your pajama pants in the bottom left drawer." Korra said pointing to it.

"M'kay."

Korra went to the showers and got washed up. She came back in with just a towel on and walked to her drawer.

Asami and Ikola were out on a double date. They had offered for Korra and Mako to come, but they didn't really want to.

She looked through the drawers and picked out a baggy shirt that was long and went down to her thighs.

"K-Korra." Mako stuttered, her body dripping wet and only a very, very small towel covering it, was taking an effect on him. She was gorgeous, anyone could see that. And wearing that little, he was going to have to take a cold shower himself...

"Mmm?" She asked.

"P-please p-put o-on something mo-more than just a t-towel." He said, trying not to look.

She looked down and blushed, "Right, sorry... Turn around so I can get dressed."

He nodded and swallowed, his throat was really dry.

"Okay, you may turn." He turned around and saw that she was just in an old shirt of his.

"Ya know that's my old shirt?" He asked walking over to her.

"It is? I was wondering where I got this! Well, that makes sense since it still smells like cologne. It's really comfy!" She said looking down at it.

"Yeah, I know. It did use to be mine after all." He said.

"Oh whatever smart ass." She walked over to her desk and got out her books. Mako gave her a confused look.

"We have that big test tomorrow in history, I don't want to fail it." She said, opening the huge textbook.

"Ah, okay. Mind if I study too?" He asked pulling up a chair next to her.

"As long as you don't distract me." She said, not looking up from the book.

"I make no promises." He whispered in her ear and it made her shiver.

He started to kiss her neck, giving her a big hickey.

"Makoooo, I have to study!" She said, though, she was loving his attention.

He sighed, "Alright, sorry. Need any help?" He asked, looking over at the book.

"Yeah, quiz me on this page."

They stayed up for a while just studying and then they went to bed. Before he got in, he stripped himself of his shirt and climbed in next to her.

She scooted closer to his warmth and he smiled warmly. He wrapped his arms around her and she cuddled closer to him.

"G'night babe." He said.

"Goodnight Mako." She said before she yawned.

As soon as she yawned she fell asleep and Mako chuckled. When he was sure she was asleep he whispered to her.

"I love you Korra. I really am in love with you, always will be." He then fell asleep himself.

* * *

**Jeez, that took a LONG time to write. And get this, I had to rewrite it 3 times! Yeah! 3 whole times!  
****'Cause my stupid computer wouldn't let it save! Ugh. **

**Anyways, I won't update until I get 50 reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's safe to say that I got my computer fixed, other than the PMing though... But now there is no struggle saving! Yay!**

**Don't forget to review, I want at least 60 before the next chapter...**

* * *

The next day was the same routine. Mako walked her to all her classes and was there when they ended. At football practice two different guys watched her and practice went longer. Mako was going to be starting in the next game, it didn't really bother Jace. He knew it would happen eventually.

"Hey sis." He said walking up to her. He nodded to one of the players watching her and they went back to practice. Jace took his spot.

"He bro, hows life?" She asked.

He chuckled, "Good I guess. How's your life?"

"Eh, other than this psycho dude who wants me to be depressed and wants to kill me, I'm pretty good. Mako and I are still going strong. It's as if nothing happened." Korra said.

"I didn't ask for your life story..." Jace joked.

Korra playfully punched his arm and he almost fell off the bench.

"Ow!" He yelped rubbing his arm.

She laughed, "Sorry."

"Yeah, but I am glad you and Mako are doing well. I was really hoping that what happened wouldn't ruin you two. I knew it wouldn't though, y'all are really close." He smiled.

Korra looked at him and gave him a hug. He was surprised but hugged her back nonetheless.

"Love you big bro." She said.

"Love you too little sis." He smiled.

Korra pulled away and was cringing her nose in disgust.

"What?" He asked.

"You smell like shit. Try deodorant." She said holding her nose.

Jace smelled under his pits and gagged at the smell.

"Yeah, good idea." He said.

Korra laughed and Jace joined in.

"What did I miss?" Mako asked sitting down on Korra's other side.

"Nothing much, we just went over how bad Jace smells and how he needs deodorant." Korra shrugged.

Mako started laughing and Jace shot him glares.

"Sorry man, but she's right! None of us would tell you cause you would kill us, but it's true. I will go to the store to buy you some!" Mako offered.

"Watch it Anderson. I may like you but that doesn't mean that you can talk to the team captain like that." Jace growled.

Mako kept his mouth shut, and Jace laughed. Korra was laughing too.

"He's joking Mako." She said.

Jace and Mako looked at her and said in unison, "No he's not." Yes, Jace referred to himself in 3rd person.

"You ready Kor?" Mako asked getting up and offering her his hand.

"Yeah, let's go." She took his hand and they walked away from the field.

"Hey Mako! Remember no practice tomorrow! Since it's Halloween, all the guys are throwing a party. Bring Korra, it will be in the frat house on 18th street!" Jace told him.

"Got it!" Mako said and then he and Korra left.

They walked through the park, enjoying the quiet until a certain voice rang through the air.

"MAKY POO!" She screeched.

Mako groaned and Korra gave him a confused look.

"Hey Maky! Why aren't you returning any of my calls or texts?" Lauren asked, completely oblivious to Korra standing there with his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Ummm..." Mako said looking down at Korra who had recognized the girl just then.

"It's because he's with me." Korra snapped gesturing to his arm around her waist.

Lauren looked at Korra and then his arm, "So what? He did the same thing to me when we were walking here just a few days ago."

Korra started to grind her teeth. Mako was about to speak up but Korra cut him off.

"Oh really? Did he tell you he loved you just a few days ago? Had you been with him for a year just a few days ago? Had he put his life in danger for you just a few days ago?" Korra practically yelled. She would have continued but Mako cut her off with a kiss.

"Hmph." Lauren said and then stomped off.

"You're hot when you're jealous." He said.

Korra smiled and he pulled her closer.

"Love you." He said after kissing her temple.

She giggled, "Love you too."

Mako smiled and then snapped his head up when he saw Noatak. It didn't seem like he had noticed them so Mako turned around and started in the other direction.

"Ummm Mako? This isn't the way to my dorm." Korra said.

"I know that!" He hissed. "I just saw Noatak back there. I want to avoid him and this fight." Mako explained.

"Noatak? I thought Lucas was the bad guy..." Korra said confused.

"He is, but so is Noatak. He's kinda like his right hand man..." Mako said in disgust.

"Oh." Was all Korra said. "Wait, so now what are we going to do? The D hall was that way too! How are we going to eat dinner? I don't have any money..." Korra groaned.

Mako chuckled, "You seem to forget I have a lot of money I've saved to spend on you. I'm sure I can spend some now."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, I love you. So why wouldn't I spend a little money on you?"

"I just didn't know you saved money for me!" Korra exclaimed.

"Well duh. Why do you think I got a job last year?" He asked.

"To save for college!" She said as if it were obvious.

"My college was already paid for in our parents will. It had something to do with a really expensive watch my dad owned, he wanted to sell it for my and Bo's college. I worked to be able pay for you. I want to be able to get you a gift out of the ordinary." He explained.

"So you worked all last year _just _for me?" She asked, not believing him.

"Well, I also had to pay for playing football and a few clothes for myself. And for the SAT's I had to pay for mine and Bo's. But the rest went for you!" He reassured.

"Mako, you don't have to buy me anything. Being with you is present enough." She said.

"All girls say that. But come on. I know you want something." He said with a smirk.

"You win." Korra giggled.

"Alright, is this place good to eat?" Mako asked when they stopped in front of Dragon Flats Cafe.

"Yeah, it looks really fancy..." Korra said as she looked at it.

"So?" Mako asked opening the door for her.

"Well, you're wearing football clothes and I'm wearing one of my old t-shirts that says 'YOLO' I don't think that's very 'fancy'." Korra said looking down at what she was wearing.

"I think you look fine." Mako shrugged.

"Well so do I but sometimes people are judgmental..." Korra said.

"Who cares what they think?"

"I don't, I really don't care. Just making sure you didn't care."

"Hello, please wait to be seated." The lady said, barely looking at them.

"How long?" Mako asked but she just kept on walking. "Ma'am!" Mako yelled after her. But she didn't even turn around.

"Really?" He asked, pissed off.

Korra smiled sympathetically and patted him on the back. "Told ya."

Mako glared at her and then got up, "You mind leaving? You were right, I don't feel very welcome..."

"Course not. Let's go, I saw a really nice burger joint up the street." Korra said getting up also.

"See, this is why I'm in love with you." Mako said walking with her to the place.

* * *

**Okay, so this was really just a filler chapter with a lot of fluff. I feel like it's to soon to make the fight happen... **

**I need to get at least 60 reviews before the next chapter will be up! So please review! All reviews are HIGHLY appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright! Thanks for all the reviews! But, again, no update until I get at least 70 reviews! **

**Remember, I really appreciate all the reviews. Seriously, y'all are the greatest! **

* * *

The next day was full of shopping with Asami. Korra didn't enjoy it one bit, neither did Mako or Bolin. She was making them all have Halloween costumes for the party that night.

"But Asami! I already have a costume!" Korra whined.

"Oh shush." She snapped, "A sheet with holes in it is _not _a costume!"

Korra mumbled something inaudible and pouted. She was sitting in the back of Asami's car with Mako. Bolin was in the front with Asami, who was driving.

"You guys are going to _love _this place! My mother took me here as a child when we came to visit my dad, who was still in college at the time." Asami said looking in the rear view mirror at Mako and Korra.

Korra snorted and Mako laughed.

"Well _I _happen to be very exited to go shopping with you, sweetie." Bolin smiled.

Korra leaned over to Mako, "I have a feeling your brother wants to get laid."

It took everything in Mako not to burst out laughing. He had tears in his eyes and his face was red, he couldn't believe she just said that! He just nodded and she started to laugh. When he finally calmed down, he looked to the front and saw Asami and Bolin kissing.

"Asami! The road!" Mako screeched.

"Mako, relax. We are at a stoplight..." She said looking back at him.

Mako could feel the blush rising to his cheeks and he looked out the window to see that they were, in fact, not moving.

"Oh... Psh, I knew that!" He lied.

Korra rolled her eyes and so did Asami, "Sure you did."

They got to the store and when they got inside, Korra and Mako's jaws dropped. It was like they had just entered a strippers shopping paradise!

"And your _mom_ used to take you here?" Korra asked in disbelief.

"They used to have a kids section..." She muttered.

Mako and Korra just looked at each other and tried to contain there laughter, again.

"Okay! Bolin, honey, I trust you to go pick out a good costume for you and your brother!" Asami said giving Bolin a quick kiss on the cheek.

Mako groaned and then kissed Korra goodbye.

"See ya later. That is if I make it through this..." Korra said when she saw the direction Asami was going.

Mako chuckled and then he looked in that direction, it was full of costumes that would show a lot. "Yeah, I'm okay with you shopping over there." He decided.

She rolled her eyes and then ran to catch up with Asami.

"Come on bro! We need to go get the costumes before they are all out!" Bolin urged.

Mako inwardly groaned and walked with Bolin.

* * *

"Eeeek!" Asami squealed. "That looks _soo _hot on you!"

Korra looked down at herself and her eyes widened. "Um no. I look like a desperate prostitute."

She was apparently supposed to be a cat. But all she had on was, basically, a bathing suit. It was all black, but she did have on some stockings... And to top it off, she had on cat ears...

"Korrrraaaa! You look sexy!" Asami screeched.

"No Asami. I will _not _wear this!" Korra said, stomping her foot down.

"Ugh fine!" Asami said, looking through other things. "How about this?" She then showed Korra a dress that was made to look like a '3 Musketeers' candy bar.

"Better, but no. I'm not going as a candy bar."

"Why not?" Asami demanded.

"Duh! I can think of so many things guys will ask me! And Mako won't get too happy with some of them..." Korra said.

"Give me one." Asami argued.

"Okay, 'hey baby, why don't we go upstairs so that I can unwrap you.' or 'Don't you know that you are supposed to take off the wrapper? I can do it for you...'"

"Fine. So that's out of the question. You're right, we don't want Mako killing anyone..." Asami said putting it back.

* * *

"Oh. My. God. Mako! You have GOT to get that!" Bolin squealed.

"Bo. No." Mako said.

He had on a pair of jeans, no shirt, and a stuffed magnet around his neck. And on the magnet there were stuffed animal chickens. Apparently he was supposed to be a 'chick magnet'.

"But Mako! You look good! Korra will love it!" Bolin argued.

"What? No she won't! Korra would hate this!" Mako exclaimed.

"But she will get to see you without a shirt on! Any girl would love that..." Bolin said.

"Korra, my _girlfriend, _can see me without a shirt on anytime. She has before, and she won't want other girls seeing me like that if we're not at like a pool or something... I just don't think she will think this is funny." Mako explained.

"Fine. Don't wear it." Bolin said, acting hurt.

"I won't. Why don't you get it if you love it so much?" Mako asked, taking the magnet off.

"Ugh, because Asami is making us go in this couple thing. I am going as a police man and she is going as a 'bad girl'." Bolin explained. "And don't get me wrong, I can't wait to see her in it but so will other guys. And I don't want anyone to look at _my_ girlfriend like that."

"M'kay." Mako said, looking at him phone.

**From: 'Most beautiful, amazing, sexiest, girl ever. AKA Korra' **

Yes, he changed it. What? It was all true... Don't judge.

_Omg. Asami is killing me here! U wouldn't blive some of the things she is making me try on!_

Mako chuckled.

Yeah, same here. Bo is making me go crazy!

"Put the phone away and put this on!" Bolin snapped throwing a costume at Mako.

Mako put it on and looked at himself in the mirror with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Bolin."

"Yes Mako?"

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I WOULD WEAR THIS?" He snapped.

Bolin started to laugh and then shrugged. He had handed Mako a sailor outfit. But seeing it on him, it looked really gay... Not that there was anything wrong with that but... it just wasn't Mako... It was sleeveless, and it was really tight. It looked a few sizes too small, and to top it off. There was a sailor hat covering his whole head.

Mako quickly took it off and then threw it at Bolin.

"Bad Bo! Bad!" Mako scolded.

"It would help if you knew what Korra was getting!" Bolin sighed.

* * *

"Korra! We have tried on, what? Like 20 outfits?! And you haven't liked one!" Asami sighed.

"That's 'cause I don't like any of them." Korra shrugged.

Just then Asami got the best idea ever. Korra saw that look in her eyes and got worried.

"Oh god... Asami, what are you thinking?" She asked cautiously.

"Don't worry, you'll love it!" Asami said and then ran off. "Stay there!"

She ran and got Mako and Bolin who were arguing over another outfit Mako had on. When Asami saw it she started to laugh, even if she had a boyfriend, Mako looked sexy. But it just... it wasn't Mako...

It was a hot pink outfit that had the shortest shorts you could ever imagine, and the shirt was really tight. It showed his abs but lets just say that pink is not his color... and on top of that. He had on pink bunny ears and a little cotton tail!

"I am NOT wearing this! I look like a deranged Easter bunny!" Mako argued.

"YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" Bolin yelled throwing his hands up in the air for exaggeration.

"You should see Korra." Asami said catching them both off guard.

"Asami!" Bolin said happily, engulfing her in a hug.

She giggled, "Hey sweetie. Having fun?"

"NO!" Bolin cried.

"Well, I came to relive you both of your pain!" Asami said proudly.

"HOW?!" Mako and Bolin asked in unison.

"I have an idea for the costumes!" She responded.

They went back to Korra and she jumped up and ran to Mako.

"_Please _get me out of here!" She begged.

"Sorry, but I'm stuck here too..." Mako said.

She pouted but followed them to a different location in the store.

Of course it was the 'couples' section. Mako and Korra looked at each other with a look of panic.

"Here we are!" Asami smiled.

"No." Korra and Mako said.

"You haven't even seen anything!" She whined.

"Fine." Korra grumbled.

They shopped for what seemed like days but was really only 2 hours. Mako and Korra tried on _everything! _They tried on at least 30 costumes. Including 'The Flinstones', a hot dog and mustard, Peeta and Katniss. Korra liked that one but Mako hated his wig for Peeta. They even tried on Bacon and eggs!

"Okay, I'm fine with this one. What about you Mako?" Korra asked looking in the mirror.

"Yeah. Not too showy for you, so this way not many guys will be staring at you. And I look pretty good myself." Mako said. They were Popeye and Olive. Honestly, Korra was a HOT Olive. And he himself looked pretty good to be a Popeye. Even though they were wearing the 'sexy' version. She was wearing about half the clothing Olive would... But it wasn't too little.

And Mako was wearing just about what Popeye would. The only think with his, was that he _was_ shirtless. But it didn't look like it because he was wearing the arm thingys. And it had this thing around the neck that was supposed to look 'sailor like', it also had a tattoo that said 'Popeye the Sailor man' on the chest. Korra didn't mind that much so he was allowed to wear it.

"Alright. Let's go tell Asami and Bolin. I'm pretty sure they fell asleep on us..." Korra said walking out of the dressing room.

Mako followed and then announced that they chose one. Let's just say that Bolin and Asami may have done it in the store because there clothes were all messed up and their hair was all messed up. Not to mention the beads of sweat on there foreheads...

They went home and got dressed up for the party...

They took Korra's car, Mako drove and Korra took shotgun while Asami and Bo sat in the back.

They had been in the car for a while and Korra started to ger suspicious.

"Mako... are we lost...?" Korra asked.

"What? No! I know exactly where we are!" He snapped.

Korra looked at Bolin and Asami and they didn't believe him either.

"Mako... we are going to be late." Korra said.

"God damn it! Get out the damn map." Mako yelled.

Korra jumped and got out the map on her phone.

"Okay, what street are we on?"

"I don't know... Luccist Street." Mako said finding the street sign.

"What?! Mako! We are supposed to be on the complete opposite side of town!" Korra exclaimed.

"Looks like he took at wrong turn at Albuquerque..." Bolin joked. **(Bugs Bunny!)**

"Be quiet Bolin!" Mako yelled.

"Just trying to help..." He mumbled and then Asami kissed his cheek and he immediately perked up.

When they, finally, arrived, Korra and Mako walked in together.

People were everywhere. They were on the couch making out, twerking on the dance floor, drinking everywhere, most likely having sex upstairs...

"So what do you want to do?" Mako asked, well yelled above the booming music.

Korra was deciding when a drunk player came up to them with two drinks in his hand.

"Her bro! Why don't ya have a drrrink? Here, take this one and parrrrrty on bra! Love the costume, Mr. Popeye!" This guy was obviously drunk... the way he slurred his words and reeked of alcohol.

"Yeah, sure." Mako said taking the drink.

Korra walked over to a chair that wasn't occupied and Mako sat down, then Korra sat sideways on his lap.

"So, what do you think? This is our first college party." Mako asked.

"A lot of drunk people. I'll go with that. And Mako."

"Yeah?"

"Are you actually going to drink that?" She asked pointing to the drink in his hand.

"Nah, you know me. I'm not one to get drunk." He said. "But I will carry it around, 'cause at a party, people usually expect you to have something in your hand."

"Good idea."

The rest of the night was fine, nothing really happened until Mako and Korra were ready to leave. There were two football players at the doors standing guard, not only for Korra but for everyone. Sometimes these parties got out of control... When Mako and Korra went to look for Bolin and Asami, they gave up and decided to wait for them outside, But before they went out, they saw Lucas trying to get into the party.

The guards didn't know who he was, all they knew was that he hadn't been invited so they didn't let him in.

Korra gasped and Mako walked her away to a window so that they could see what was going on.

"Come on! You gotta let me in!" Lucas begged.

One of the guards snorted, "Yeah, right."

"Bastard!" Lucas screamed and then tried to get past them.

One guard picked him up easily and tossed him aside. When Lucas fell on the ground, a knife was revealed.

"Mako! He has a knife!" Korra gasped.

"Stay here!" Mako ordered.

"Wow, you aren't going out there!" She said.

"Those guys are my teammates! Plus they don't know he has a knife! I need to at least warn them."

"Fine, but be careful!"

When Mako went out there, Lucas had gotten up and was holding the knife.

"Shit! He's got a knife!" The guards yelled.

Mako walked up next to them, "It's him."

The guards eyes widened, they new exactly what he meant. This was the guy who had hurt Korra. Everyone on the team loved her and they really liked Mako.

"Oh he is SO dead." He growled.

Mako smirked, "Go get the rest of the team, we can only hope they aren't all drunk."

"Got it!" The guard ran inside and rounded up the team.

"Good to see you Mako! How's life? Are you and Korra happy?" Lucas asked in disgust.

"Yeah, we are." Mako said cautiously.

"That's just too bad. Looks like we will have to destroy that happiness." Lucas said.

"If you haven't noticed, it's the whole football team so-" Mako counted in his head how many that was, "approximately 50 players, who all love Korra and can't wait to break you."

Just then, more people came around Lucas and Mako's eyes widened. There were at least 20 other guys. But Mako wasn't worried, the football team still out numbered them by a landslide.

"We still outnumber you." Mako stated.

Lucas smirked, "I don't see any of them, all I see is you and him."

Just then the whole football team came out of the house and went down onto the road, showing that they had larger numbers.

Lucas' smirk quickly dissappeared when he saw he was outnumbered.

"All we want is her... we can avoid a fight if you just hand her over Mako." Lucas tried.

That really pissed Mako off, no one messes with his girl. No one thinks that he will ever hurt her or just hand her over like that. He walked up to Lucas, not caring he had a knife and punched him square in the nose.

"I WILL NEVER FUCKING HAND HER OVER TO YOU! AND FUCK YOU FOR EVER THINKING I WOULD!" Mako yelled, sitting on top of him and punching him repeatedly.

That's when all hell broke loose. The whole football team charged after Lucas' helpers and the fight began.

Some Lucas' helpers had knives but no guns, thank god.

Jace walked up to one big guy who Korra recognized as Noatak. But Jace was also a big guy and he was just as tall as Noatak. Although Noatak was older and a bit more muscular because Jace was built like Mako. Not big and bulky like Bolin, but slender and muscular.

"I know you, you're the little bitches brother! Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." Noatak said cracking his knuckles.

Jace felt something explode inside of him and he smirked.

"So will I." Jace then reared back and beat the living shit out of him.

"No. One. Messes. With. My. Baby. Sister. And. Gets. Away. With. It." He yelled and threw a punch every word.

"Get off of me!" Noatak yelled, but was soon unconscious.

Korra was going to call the police but that would only result in some of the football team getting arrested.

What the hell did she get everyone into?

At least Mako was okay, he was still punching an unconscious Lucas. The football team was obviously winning, Lucas' men were dropping like flies.

They soon retreated and the football team all went inside, none hurt.

Mako walked back to Korra, who had come outside, and she ran to him and hugged him.

"Never do that again." She whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

But what they didn't know was that Lucas had woken up and had, somehow, gotten up and was walking over to Korra the knife ready.

"I was only protecting you." He whispered.

Lucas fell but got back up again, getting even closer to her.

"I love you, please promise me you won't do that again." She was sobbing into his shoulder.

"If it means saving you, then I can't promise you that." He whispered.

"What did I do to deserve you?" She asked.

Lucas was getting closer but he saw stumbling.

"I should be the one asking that." Mako smiled.

When he leaned into kiss her, he saw Lucas and pulled her away and punched Lucas.

He hit the knife out of his hand and threw his arms behind his back.

"What the hell?" Mako yelled. "I thought I knocked you out!"

"And you saved my life again." Korra said in awe.

"I told you I'd do it over and over again." He said.

"Let... me... g-go!" Lucas choked out.

"Why should I? Huh? No. We're calling the cops, and you will go to jail with your little pal Tahno. Who I also beat the living shit out of for hurting my Korra." Mako threatened.

"No! D-don't!" Lucas stuttered, his eyes widening in fear. "I c-can't go to... jail!"

"Sucks." Mako said. "Korra, please call 911."

"Ya, already done it." Korra said staring at Lucas. "And when you see Tahno, tell him I said I hope he realizes that he realizes that he won't win. I honestly hope that he turns his life around in prison. I hope he lets go of his anger, I really do, even after what he did to me, I still know there is good somewhere in him."

Then she walked away, Mako stared at her with so much admiration. He called over one of the players to hold Lucas for him and then he ran to her. But before he did that, he wanted to say some words to Lucas.

"I don't know how she can do that. She pretty much just forgave him... Anyways I'm not like her sadly, so tell him I say to rot in hell." He then ran to Korra.

"Korra, that was really brave and selfless of you. I know I wouldn't of been able to do that. You forgave him, when I still want to watch him suffer for what he did." He praised her.

She turned to him with tears in her eyes, "I love you Mako, I'm sorry for getting you into this mess." She ran into his arms and hugged him forcefully.

He was surprised by the hug but quickly responded and hugged her back, "I love you too Korra. And I promise to keep you safe, no matter what the cost."

She smiled and nuzzled closer into his shoulder. "Thanks City Boy, you don't know how much that means to me."

"Of course Korra, forever and always you are mine and I am yours."

"Forever and always."

They stayed there for a while longer, just in each others arms. It was passed mid night and the cops had already come to take Lucas. No charges were pressed against the football team and Lucas was put under arrest. Mako and Korra were still in one another's arms during that whole time. Eventually everyone left except for Asami, Bolin, Jace, Ikola, and of course Mako and Korra.

"You two ready to go? It's really late." Asami asked gently.

"Plus we have an early practice tomorrow bro, no sleeping in for us." Bolin added.

Mako lifted his head and looked at them and nodded. He looked at Korra and chuckled. "She fell asleep."

Everyone chuckled and Mako smiled warmly at her. He put a hand on her back and leaned down to pick her up. He put his hand under her legs and lifted her into his arms.

"Let's go back to the dorms. We had a long night, we all need some rest." Mako said, looking down at the beautiful girl in his arms.

* * *

**Okay! Jeez, that took forever to write! But I enjoyed it! And don't worry, this isn't over yet! I still need to write about a few more things that happen in college!**

**Don't forget to review! A lot of guests review and it doesn't show up but that's okay, 'cause I can still read them! Just not everyone else.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we go! **

**Next chapter up when I get 90 reviews!**

* * *

When Jace drove Ikola back to her dorm, he was worried for Korra. Yeah, Lucas was gone. But this was yet another attempt at her getting hurt, she may not take this well. And, to come to think of it, no one really knew what Tahno ever did to her. All he knew was that he basically raped her and then they left. He followed them and kidnapped her.

He didn't really know anything. He was her older brother, he needed to know these things. It may even be better to get it off her chest. She can't keep this hidden forever... Maybe he should ask Ikola if asking Korra would be the right thing.

**(I just want to let everyone know that this idea of Jace asking Korra about Tahno is from MaKorraLove7. Go check out their account too!)**

"Ikola?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I need your advice on something." He confessed.

"What is it?" Ikola asked.

"Well, I need to know if you think I should ask Korra about Tahno. I mean, I just realized that I really know nothing about what happened. When we went to court, she really didn't explain what happened. The judge didn't need to know that much, I just feel that she should get it off her chest."

"I don't think it's good for her to keep that inside, ya know?" He ended.

Ikola looked at him, deep in thought. It was probably best, especially if it's from her brother.

"Ikola?" Jace asked, she hadn't said anything for a while...

"I think you should." She concluded.

"Really? Me and not Mako?" He questioned.

"With Mako, he will just get too angry. And he might not be able to handle it, considering he _is_ her boyfriend. He won't be able to take the details. With you, she will be more open, I think."

"Alright, I will do it tomorrow. First thing in the morning." Jace decided.

"Um honey?"

"Yeah?"

"Korra won't wake up until at least noon, since tomorrow is Saturday." Ikola said.

"Oh, right. Okay, I will go over there as soon as the afternoon hits!" He said, dropping her off at her dorm.

* * *

The next day, Jace went to her dorm.

Ikola had told Asami to exit the room for them, of course Asami asked why so Ikola had to tell her. Mako came over later to see her, but Ikola and Korra made him stay outside. And, he too, asked why. So Ikola explained, again, why.

"Why not me?" He asked.

"You may not be able to handle the details." She reasoned.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

Soon Bolin joined them and they all were huddled by the door listening to the conversation.

"Korra?" Jace asked walking into her room.

She was still in bed and Jace chuckled, shaking his head.

"Korra, you need to wake up." He said shaking her a little.

"Hm?" She said cracking one eye open. "Jace?" She asked a little louder, lifting herself up on her elbows.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." He whispered.

"'Bout what?" She asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Jace took a deep breath and then replied, "Tahno."

Korra was wide awake at that, her eyes widened and she bolted upright. "What is there to talk about?"

"Kor, you haven't really told anyone about what happened. I don't really know what happened. You need to tell someone, that someone being me." He said softly.

**(The next few things they say are from MaKorraLove7, I added a little bit to it but it's mostly from them.)**

Korra stayed silent and Jace got worried, "Look, I know-"

Korra interrupted and glared at him then she started to yell.

"Know? What do you know? I'll tell you what you know! You know nothing!" She yelled.

"I know, that's why you need to-" He started but she cut him off again.

"He forced himself on me and took my virginity Jace!" She yelled again, and he winced at that, "And don't you dare think that he asked if it hurt or not! Because he didn't care! He took it from me! And not the way it was supposed to be! No, if I didn't do exactly what he said, he would just cut me! It wasn't at all what a first time is supposed to be! It haunts me in my nightmares, that first time!" Korra had tears in her eyes and her voice was cracking.

Jace felt his own tears swim in his eyes.

"I wish all the time that someone like Mako was my first time. I wish _he was_ my first time!" She screeched, "He scarred me for life! Don't you understand that!" She then started to cry into her hands.

Jace felt his heartbreak when he saw his little sister like this. How could someone be so cruel? So he did the only logical thing. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted you to get that off your chest. I needed to know..." He apologized.

"I just don't want to think about it. I want to move on, I want to leave the past behind me. I don't want it to haunt me anymore. I just want to let the past be the past." She murmured.

Jace nodded in understanding and rocked her back and forth, the same thing he did when she was a little girl and she had a nightmare. He remembers when they were young, she would always come into his room after a nightmare. She would have her blankie in one hand, her stuffed dog in the other. She would whisper, 'Can I stay in here tonight? I had a nightmare.'

He would smile and walk up to her, give her a big hug and then walked her over to his bed. She would climb in and snuggle into his covers. Why she never went into their parents rooms was a mystery to him. But they had a special bond. And he loved it.

She eventually stopped crying and Jace smiled down at her.

"You're so brave. You know that?" He asked quietly.

"How so?" She asked, snuffing from the tears.

"You faced him. You told someone, you didn't let him take over your life. You did something about it." He praised.

"But he still-" Korra said but now it was _his_ turn to cut her off.

"No. Don't." He said sternly.

"I love you Jace." She smiled holding him a bit tighter.

His response was to hug her tighter too, "I love you Kor."

* * *

**I know this was really short but I thought that it was really sweet and touching. MaKorraLove7, that was an amazing idea! Thank you for it! **

**Don't worry, this isn't the end. More to come! But next chapter won't be up until I get 90 reviews! Thank you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews!**

**Next chapter up soon! And please, I really want 100 reviews! **

* * *

While Korra was confessing in Jace, Mako was going crazy. While he was listening he wanted to be the one to comfort her. But Ikola and Bolin held him away from the door.

"But she needs me! She's crying!" He yelled pain stricken.

There's nothing worse than listening to a loved one cry and know you can't help them.

"She has Jace, it's okay Mako! Calm down!" Bolin soothed.

Eventually he calmed down and they sat down outside the door waiting for one of them to exit. After about a half hour, Jace exited the room with tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes. Everyone shot up and looked at him with curious eyes.

He smiled at them, "She's fine."

* * *

A few weeks passed by and everything was going good. No threats from Tahno or Lucas or anyone else. Jace had been spending more time with Korra and today the whole crew was hanging out.

"I'm taking everyone out to eat, my treat." He announced

"Alright! I'm starved!" Bolin said fist pumping the air.

Everyone chuckled, "Korra, where do you want to eat?"

"Really? I get to choose?" She asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Wherever you want to go." Jace smiled, walking over to her and ruffling her hair.

"Jace!" She whined, fixing her hair.

He laughed and then walked to Ikola and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Mako did the same with Korra and he kissed her temple.

"So, where to Kor?" Mako asked.

"Do you mind if it's a little bit of a drive?" She asked hesitantly.

Jace shrugged, "Nah, that's fine."

"Narooks."

"Really? Isn't that the place that what's his face ya know, worked?" Jace asked in surprise.

"Tason, yeah. But I still love the food there. Plus it holds a lot of happy memories too. After he left we had a lot of good times there." Korra said to everyone.

They all nodded and agreed, then they went outside to there cars.

"Alright, to Narooks we go! What's that? Like a hour drive?" Jace asked getting in his truck.

It was a really nice day out so they decided to take his truck, Ikola and Jace were up front and Bolin and Asami in the back. Korra and Mako in the trunk, there were no laws against it here so it was okay.

"Yup!" Korra said getting into the back of the truck. Mako put out a hand for her and she happily took it.

"Alright, Korra and Mako, hold on back there!" Jace said, the back window of the truck was open so they could hear everything they said, all of the windows were open actually.

Jace turned on the radio to the Hits 1 station and cranked it up really loud. Korra and Mako were sitting so that they were sideways. Sitting on both sides of the truck right by the window.

They were pulling out when everyone's favorite song came on. 'Here's To Never Growing Up' by Avril Lavigne. Since everyone knew the lyrics, they all sang along, pretty much drowning out the actual music. People in passing cars were giving them weird looks.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs!  
With a boom box blaring as we're falling in love,  
got a bottle of whatever  
but it's getting us drunk,  
singing here's to never growing up!_

_Call up all our friends,  
go hard this weekend.  
For no damn reason,  
I don't think we'll ever change!_

_Meet you at the spot,  
half past 10 o'clock.  
We don't ever stop,  
and we're never gonna change!_

_Say "I'll just stay forever,"  
Stay, if you stay forever,  
hey, we can stay forever young!_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs!  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love,  
got a bottle of whatever  
but it's getting us drunk,  
singing here's to never growing up!_

_We'll be running down the street  
yelling kiss my ass.  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that!_

_When the sun's goin' down  
we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up!_

Cars were honking but they didn't stop singing. Bolin was the loudest though. Mako took a quick break and looked at Korra with a huge smile on his face. She stopped singing and looked at him with a questioning look.

"What?" She asked.

"What the hell are we doing?" He laughed.

"Having fun!" She responded.

"I don't hear singing back there!" Jace yelled above the music and singing.

Mako laughed and then started to sing again, as did Korra.

_We live like rock-stars,  
dance on every bar.  
This is who we are,  
I don't think we'll ever change! (Oh no)_

_They say "Just grow up!"  
But they don't know us!  
We don't give a f_,  
And we're never gonna change!_

_Say "I'll just stay forever,"  
Stay, if you stay forever,  
hey, we can stay forever young!_

_Singing radiohead at the top of our lungs,  
with the boom box blaring as we're falling in love.  
Got a bottle of whatever,  
but it's getting us drunk.  
Singing here's to never growing up!_

_We'll be running down the street,  
yelling kiss my ass.  
I'm like yeah whatever,  
we're still living like that.  
When the suns going down we'll be raising our cups.  
Singing here's to never growing up!_

_Whoahhh, Whoahhh.  
Here's to never growing up!_

_Whoahhh, Whoahhh.  
Here's to never growing up!_

_Say "I'll just stay forever,"  
Stay, if you stay forever,  
hey, we can stay forever young!_

_Singing radiohead at the top of our lungs,  
with the boom box blaring as we're falling in love.  
Got a bottle of whatever, (woo)  
but it's getting us drunk.  
Singing here's to never growing up! _

_We'll be running down the street,  
yelling kiss my ass.  
I'm like yeah whatever,  
we're still living like that.  
When the suns going down we'll be raising our cups.  
Singing here's to never growing up!_

_Whoahhh, Whoahh.  
Here's to never growing up!_

_Whoahhh, Whoahh.  
(Raise your glass and say)  
Here's to never growing up!_

"Man I love that song!" Bolin exclaimed.

Everyone agreed and then commercials came on. Mako and Korra moved so that she was sitting in between his legs and her head was resting on his chest. His chin resting on her shoulder.

Before they knew it, they arrived. Mako helped Korra out like a gentleman and she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Mako, but I could have done it." She said.

"Yeah, but what type of boyfriend would I be if I didn't help my beautiful girlfriend out of a truck?" He said kindly.

She giggled and then they walked to Narook. During last year, they had come here so often, that they had met the owner multiple times and they had been 'regulars.' Narook really liked them and even offered Mako the job that he had for most of last year.

"Well look who we have here! The Anderson brothers, the prom queen, the numskulls girlfriend, Ikola and Jace." Narook greeted them. He gave the brothers a hand shake and gave Korra a hug and gave Asami a hug. He gave Jace a handshake and Ikola a hug as well.

"It's good to see you all! It's been lonely around here without you! Not to mention the employees I have now, are nowhere near as good as you were, Mako." Narook complimented him.

"Thank's Narook. I really appreciate it, and I miss working here." Mako said with a smile.

"Come on, sit down! I will be your server today!" Narook said, hoarding them towards their favorite table. It was a booth in the corner that was more like a circle than a booth.

"Thanks Narook." Korra thanked him, sitting down next to Mako. Who was sitting next to Bolin. Bolin was sitting next to Asami. Jace and Ikola sat down, Jace was sitting next to Korra and Ikola was on the end.

"What can I get you youngsters to drink?" Narook asked.

"Sprite." Ikola said.

"I'll take a Coors Light." Jace said.

"You old enough?" Narook asked.

"Yeah, my 21st birthday was over the summer..." Jace said.

"Alright. And you sweetheart?" Narook asked looking to Korra. She was his favorite out of the group.

"Pepsi please." She ordered.

"Just water." Mako said, then whispered something to Korra that made her blush.

Narook rolled his eyes and then looked at Bolin, who was making out with Asami.

"Bolin!" He snapped.

"Yes sir?" Bolin jumped and looked at Narook with innocent eyes.

"What do you want to drink?" Narook repeated.

"Oh! I would like a... ummm..." While Bolin was deciding Asami rolled her eyes and ordered his drink for him.

"He'll have a Pepsi. And I'll have a sweet tea with lemon. Thank you." She said.

"Alright, and I assume you all will just have the usual?" He asked taking the menus.

"Yup." Asami said.

Bolin nodded and handed him his menu.

Mako looked up from his private conversation with Korra and nodded, she looked at Narook.

"Yes sir." She said politely and then blushed again when Mako whispered in her ear. She turned to him and playfully slapped him. He caught her and and smirked.

Narook looked at them and smiled, nothing seemed to change between them.

"And for you two?" He asked to Jace and Ikola who were making out.

"Mhm." They somehow managed out.

Narook walked back to the kitchen to prepare their food.

"So, Christmas is coming up in a few weeks." Asami said, starting up a conversation.

"Two weeks and three days to be exact." Korra responded happily.

"You've been counting?" Mako asked.

"Duh! It's Christmas!" She said.

He chuckled, "Okay then."

"Yeah, and we leave on break in only 1 week." Jace added. "Then we're out until the last week of January."

"Thank the lord!" Bolin sighed.

Everyone just rolled there eyes but still smiled, "What are all of y'all doing for Christmas?" Ikola asked.

"Korra and I will be going home." Jace said. "That reminds me, Ikola, do you want to come home with us?"

Ikola looked very surprised, "R-really?"

Jace nodded with an anxious expression.

"I'd love to!" She decided.

Jace smiled and then they started to make out.

"Bo and I will be going home with Toza." Mako said.

"I'm spending it with my father, in Hawaii." She said.

"Hawaii? Awesome!" Bolin exclaimed.

"Well, Jace already answered for me." Korra said.

Narook came to the table with a frown on his face, and no food.

"Narook, what's wrong?" Mako asked.

"Bolin, Mako. I am so sorry but your uncle... h-he had a heart attack. He's in the hospital, and it doesn't look to good. He's asking for you two. But they don't... t-they don't t-think that he... that he will make it." Narook said avoiding their gaze.

"W-what?" Bolin choked out.

"I'm truly sorry." He said walking away.

Mako felt numb. The man who raised them after their parents, was dying. He got up and got out of the booth. He turned to Jace.

"Can I borrow the truck?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"We are going with you man." Jace said patting him on the back.

"Thanks." He muttered.

Korra came up behind him and gave him a big hug, "It's okay Mako, it's going to be okay." He just nodded and followed everyone else to the truck.

He sat in the trunk with Korra, she was rubbing his back and whispering soothing words to him. But he didn't hear any of them.

His uncle was dying.

They got to the hospital and Mako sprinted inside, as did Bolin. They ran into his room, after frantically asking the lady at the front where he was staying, and barged inside.

"M-Mako... Bo. Please c-come and s-sit." He said, his voice weak.

"T-toza." Bolin choked out, Toza looked terrible. He was pale and he had sweat beading on his forehead.

"Hey there kid. You gotta b-be strong for me o-okay?" Toza said patting him on the back.

Bolin nodded and then tears fell down his face, he gave Uncle Toza a huge hug that earned a grunt from Toza.

"I love you Uncle Toza." Bolin whispered.

"Love you to Bolin." He smiled, hugging Bolin once more. "Mako, get over h-here and give me a h-hug."

Mako smiled and then leaned down for a hug, Toza kept him in the hug for a long time.

"Mako, y-you gotta be strong f-for Bolin. He will n-need you." He whispered.

"Of course Toza." He nodded. "Love you."

Toza smiled, "Love you too champ." Then his eyes closed and his breathing stopped. As did his heart.

Only then did Mako realize he had been crying, the nurses made him and Bolin leave them room. Mako walked out, his tears making his gaze blurry.

He felt someone's arms wrap around him, he knew it was Korra. He hugged her back and cried on her shoulder. She rubbed his back and held him close.

Jace drove them home, Mako eventually stopped crying but Bolin never stopped. When they got back, Mako and Bolin went straight to their dorm room. But not without asking Korra and Asami to stay the night with them.

"Korra, will you-" He didn't even have to finish. She smiled and nodded, he gave her a small smile and they walked into the dorm.

"Asami, will you come too?" Bolin asked.

"I was going to anyways." She said, helping him into the room.

Mako and Bolin fell asleep in no time. Mako was holding onto Korra for dear life, as was Bo with Asami.

But Mako wasn't really asleep, he couldn't sleep. He was too sad.

"Korra, promise me you will never leave me." He whispered.

She smiled and kissed his forehead, "I promise. I love you Mako."

He smiled at her and kissed her, "I love you too, Korra. No one else. And thanks for being there for me."

Korra blinked, "Of course! You don't have to thank me for that."

"Korra, where are Bo and I going to go for Christmas?" He asked.

"Mako, you know you are always welcome at my house. You can come there for Christmas." She offered.

"Thank you so much." He said, smiling at her.

"Of course." She smiled back.

He nodded and yawned, "G'night Kor. I love you."

"Love you too." She whispered, kissing his forehead before he fell asleep.

* * *

The funeral wasn't any better. Bolin wouldn't stop crying, Mako, he didn't really cry. He just stared into space or at his uncles lifeless body. It was a great ceremony, Mako would admit that. Korra was there for him the whole time. He loved her for that and he really appreciated it.

The funeral was only a week before Christmas and Mako wasn't really in 'the Christmas spirit.' He was riding home with Korra, break had ended that day.

"I hope Bolin has fun in Hawaii." Mako said with a smile. Asami had asked him to go with her and he happily accepted.

"I'm sure he will!" Korra said.

"You never told me what you wanted for Christmas." He said.

"That's cause I can't really think of anything. I mean, I already have you. What more do I need?" She asked with a light shade of pink on her cheeks.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek, "There has to be something you want."

She shook her head 'no'.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Nothing in the world could be better than having you." He said.

She blushed again and he leaned over to kiss her cheek again, which made her blush grow deeper.

They got to her house and her parents welcomed Mako and Ikola with open arms.

"Thank you for having me." Mako said.

"You're welcome Mako! Now come on in! Make yourself at home!" Senna said ushering him inside.

"Where should I put my bags?" He asked.

"Guest bedroom." Tonraq huffed.

"Dad!" Korra whined.

"What? I don't want you two in the same bed." He said.

She rolled her eyes and looked at her mom for help.

"Tonraq, sweetie, she's 18. We trust her." She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I trust her! I just don't trust him." He said nodding his head towards Mako.

"Tonraq!" Senna scolded.

"I don't trust his _hormones!" _Tonraq explained.

"Well I do. Mako, go ahead and put your suitcase in Korra's room." She said sweetly.

"Yes ma'am." He said walking up the stairs, Korra following.

* * *

**Okay! I know the whole Christmas thing is really late but whatever! Next chapter will have a lot of Christmas'y things!  
****Please review! I really appreciate it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay! Christmas! (In this story)**

* * *

Korra helped him unload his suitcase and cleared out one of her drawers for him. He put all his stuff away and by the time they were done, it was time for dinner.

"Mako, Korra, Jace, Ikola! Time for dinner!" Senna yelled from downstairs.

"Great! I'm starved, come on let's go!" Korra said running downstairs.

Mako laughed and then followed her, Jace and Ikola coming behind him.

"What are we having?" Korra asked sitting down at the table.

"Your father made steaks for all of us." Her mom said laying out the plates.

"Awesome!" Korra cheered picking up her fork and knife, ready to eat.

Jace and Ikola sat down and Mako sat down next to Korra. Her father on the other side of her and her mother sitting next to him.

"I made us all T bones so please enjoy." He said passing them out.

No one talked as they ate, they were all enjoying the steaks.

"Wow, Mr. Tonraq this is amazing! Best steak I've ever had." Mako said finishing his last bite.

Tonraq chuckled, "Thanks kid, this was Korra's favorite meal so I thought I'd make it again."

"Thanks daddy." Korra said giving him a hug.

"Yeah, good job dad." Jace said finishing up.

"Very good sir."

"Very good sweetie."

"Thank you all, but really all I use is Stubs and then put it on the grill." Tonraq said.

Senna got up to take the dishes, Jace and Ikola went upstairs and Korra started to talk to her dad.

"Here, let me help." Mako offered getting some of the plates.

"Thank you Mako, you can just set them right here." Senna said with a smile.

"Sure." He said setting them down.

"Here, if you don't mind." Senna said handing him a sponge to wash them.

"Of course." Mako said taking it and washing the dishes.

"Our dishwasher is broken and we are waiting until Christmas to get a new one." She said washing a dish.

"Mhm." Mako said.

"So Mako, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents? Korra never really told us..." Senna said slowly.

Mako froze for a split second and then continued washing, "No it's fine. I'll tell you, you deserve to know." He said and then took a deep breath.

"When Bo and I were little, my father passed away from lung cancer. And our mom left us when I was only 4. Our father was really good to us but... we never even knew he was sick until he was gone. Toza, his brother, took us in because it was my fathers last wish. To never have us left alone. I never really knew why our mother left, and our father never really talked about her. Neither did Uncle Toza, but he cared for us as if we were his kids. And I loved him like a father." Mako said, avoiding her eyes.

He stiffened when she put a hand on his shoulder but then relaxed. "I'm so sorry for your loss. It must be hard, loosing all those who you love."

He smiled and looked over at her, "At least I still have your daughter. She means the world to me, other than Bolin, she's all I have left."

Senna nodded and pulled Mako in for a hug, "Tonraq and I are always here for you, if you ever need advice or anything you can come to us."

"Thank you Senna, I really appreciate it." He said sincerely.

What neither of them knew, was that Korra had come into the kitchen and heard the whole conversation. She walked out quietly and went back to the table.

"Hey babe." Mako said coming out of the kitchen.

"Hey, what were you an my mom talking about?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, just how much I love you." He said kissing her forehead.

She giggled, "Cheesy much?"

He rolled his eyes and picked her up bridal style.

"_This_ is cheesy." He said carrying her upstairs.

She giggled and he set her on the bed.

"Ya know your mom is really sweet." He said sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, she really is." Korra said.

"I wonder what Christmas will be like this year." He wondered aloud, laying down on the bed.

Korra laid down next to him, "I don't know, I'm sure it will be fine."

"It will be our first Christmas together." He said putting an arm around her.

She smiled, "It will."

* * *

The next few days went by and it was only 2 days before Christmas and Mako had no clue what to get Korra. She hadn't asked for anything so he didn't know what he could get her. He decided maybe he should ask her parents. Korra had gone out with Ikola so he could ask them while she was gone.

"Senna?" He asked walking around the house.

"She went grocery shopping, anything you need?" Tonraq said walking into the living room with Mako.

"Well..." Mako said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "I don't really know what to get Korra for Christmas. I mean the obvious would be jewelry but she doesn't wear any."

Tonraq smiled and patted Mako on the back, "You that worried about what to get her?"

"Yes sir, I want to get her something really special since this will be our first Christmas together." Mako said.

"You came to the right place. According to Korra and her mother, I'm a pretty good gift giver." He said with a smug smile.

"Glad to hear it." Mako said, relieved.

"Okay, so what does she like?" He asked sitting down on the couch.

"Why are you asking me?" Mako asked.

"You are going to be the one to get the gift. I want you to think of it." Tonraq said.

"Oh. Well, she likes dogs, cars, the color blue, me. Wait, no she _loves _me." Mako said, laughing a little.

"There you go." Tonraq said getting up.

"What?"

"Get her a picture of you and her. It may be small but knowing her, she will love it. Get her a picture that she may not remember you two took." He said.

"Great idea! And The frame can be blue. 'Cause, ya know, she likes blue." Mako added.

"Good, now if you'd excuse me, I have to go to the office. Nice chat." Tonraq said, leaving.

"Thank the lord, now all I have to do is find a picture..." Mako said to himself and then drove to his old home that was being sold. When he got there, he ran up to his room and opened a box that was filled with pictures of them. He looked through all of them and found a few he really liked.

It was between when they were at the movies and went into one of those photo booths, the first one was of her sticking her tongue out and he was rolling his eyes. The second pic from the photo booth was of them kissing, then the third was of her covering some of the camera with her hand. And the forth was of them laughing together.

Then the other picture was of them when they were in one of those 'face cutout' things. Where you would stick your head in the holes. It was one that they were Eskimos. Korra was the older one and Mako was the younger one, you could see how happy they were in the picture.

There was another one of them kissing. He had his arms around her waist and hers were on his chest, he was holding her close and they were both smiling into the kiss.

The last one he thought about using was when they had first started dating. Mako was in his football uniform with his helmet in one hand and Korra and he were kissing. He had one hand holding her close and he was, again, smiling into the kiss.

He knew exactly which one to get her so he put the others back and went to the store to get a frame.

* * *

"Asami, I don't know what to get Mako! Whatever I get him, it _has _to be amazing! Because this will be our first Christmas together!" Korra yelled over the phone.

"Korra, you do realize it's only 5 in the morning here, right?" Asami said groggily over the phone.

"ASAMI! This is serious!" Korra said.

"Fine, why don't you get him an... I don't know. New shoes?"

"What?! No Asami! Ugh!"

"Here let me try." Korra heard a male voice say.

"Korra?" The same voice asked.

"Bolin! Please help me!" She said frantically.

"Calm down Korra! Jeez, I already know what you can get him..."

Korra listened intently at what he had to say, and it was the perfect gift. She doesn't know how she didn't think of it!

* * *

**So which picture do you think Mako chose? Leave what you think in the revies and whichever one gets the most reviews will be the winner.  
****Either: 1, the photo booth. 2, the carnival picture. 3, kissing. Or 4, kissing on the football team.**

**And what do you think Korra's gift to Mako is?**

**You get to choose! Review what you think it should be and I will choose my favorite one!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Please go check out my other story, "Together Again?" **

**It's based on a true story! Review!**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Korra's family, including Mako and Ikola, were all going out for dinner. It was apparently a tradition to go out to eat on this night.

"Who's turn is it to choose where we go out? Korra's or Jace's?" Tonraq asked walking downstairs after getting dressed in his suit. Everyone had to get dressed up for this.

"I think it's his." Korra said.

"No, it's yours." He argued.

Tonraq sighed. "I have an idea, why don't we let one of our guests decide?"

"Good idea dad." Korra said.

"But who? Ikola or Mako?" Jace asked.

"Anyone want to?" Senna asked, "Do either of you have a preference?"

Ikola answered, "Mako can choose, I really don't care."

"Mako?" Tonraq asked.

"Uh..." Mako said looking at Korra for help.

She rolled her eyes and got up on her tip toes to whisper something in his ear.

"You can choose wherever." She whispered, "But if you really need my help then I will give you a few options. We could go to Rico's Cafe, Jade Dragon, or the Japanese steak house up the street."

He nodded, "The Jade Dragon?" He asked.

Tonraq smiled, "Good choice, let's go. I'm hungry."

Mako and Korra sat in the way back while Ikola and Jace sat in the middle. Her parents were in the front of the SUV

"So why did you choose this place?" Korra asked.

"Honestly, it was the only one I heard you whisper." He laughed.

She hit him playfully on the arm with a smile on her face.

"You need a hearing aid then." She said simply.

They got to Jade Dragon and had a wonderful dinner. When they finished, Mako gave money to Tonraq but he refused.

"I insist. I don't want you to have to pay for me." Mako said trying to hand it to him again.

"Mako, when your here your part of the family. And being part of the family means we pay for your meal." He said.

Mako put the money away, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thank you." Mako said shaking his hand.

They went home and got changed into comfortable clothes.

"Korra, I need that tank top." Mako said when she put it on.

She pouted, "But it's comfy and we are supposed to get changed into comfortable clothes."

He sighed, "But it's the only one I brought and I need it."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have any 'comfortable' shirts other than that one."

He walked over to her and smirked.

"What?" She asked, backing away.

"Oh nothing." He said walking closer.

She had a feeling she should run, but she had that feeling too late. When she tried he grabbed her and took his shirt off of her.

"Thank you." He said putting it on.

"Mako! That's not fair!" She whined.

He chuckled, "All's fair in love and war."

She rolled her eyes, "You've used that line before."

"It always works with out situations." He shrugged.

She walked over to her drawer and couldn't find anything as comfortable as his tank top. She sighed and then went to his drawer.

He raised an eyebrow but didn't argue when she went in his drawer.

"Ah-ha! Found one!" She said taking out his jersey.

"How is that comfortable." He asked as she put it on.

"Don't argue." She said.

He nodded, he wasn't going to argue in the first place. She looked hot in his jersey, it came down to her thighs and made her look really hot. But her dad might not like that...

"Are you going to put some pants on?" He asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Yep." She said putting on her pajama pants, "Don't want my dad freaking out." She said walking past him and out the door.

He looked hot, his tank top was thin and it still showed his abs. And since there were no sleeves, it also showed his arms that were also hot.

He followed her and they went into the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Took you long enough!" Jace said putting in the movie. "We're watching Christmas Vacation."

"Yes! I love that movie!" Korra said plopping down on the couch facing the TV. It was an L shaped couch.

Mako sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder. Jace and Ikola sat on a the other end of the couch. He had his head in her lap and she was sitting with her legs crossed, combing through his hair.

Tonraq was sitting in his recliner with Senna, it was big enough for the both of them.

The movie was great, everyone laughed. But that's to be expected, that movie is hilarious.

Korra was half asleep at the end though, it was around 11 and the way Mako was rubbing her back wasn't helping. When the movie ended, Mako got up and she groaned.

"Come on Korra, it's time for bed. We gotta go upstairs so that Santa can come down here." He said looking down at her.

"I don't wanna." She said.

He rolled his eyes and picked her up bridal style as if she weighed nothing. He turned to her parents.

"Goodnight."

Senna smiled, "Goodnight sweetie."

Tonraq just nodded.

Mako took Korra upstairs, her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

He set her down on the bed and took off his shirt. He climbed in with her and she instantly snuggled closer to him. He smiled and pulled the covers up with one hand, bringing them up to her chin.

She smiled and cracked one eye open, she leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"Goodnight Mako." She whispered before sleep overcame her.

"Goodnight gorgeous." He said kissing her forehead and then falling asleep himself.

Around 1 or 2 in the morning, Mako got up slowly without waking Korra and crept downstairs. He had gotten his present to her out of his suitcase and had to wrap it. He wrapped it and then put a bow on the top. Then he put it under the tree and crept back upstairs. Getting back into bed he wrapped an arm around her and went back to sleep.

Korra did the same thing at 4 in the morning. She went downstairs and went into the kitchen where she was hiding his gifts. She wrapped them and then put them under the tree, not seeing his gift to her.

The next morning Mako woke up before Korra. He looked down at her and smiled. She was snoring softly and she was snuggled against his chest. He shook her slightly and she groaned.

"Five more minutes." She mumbled.

He chuckled, "Korra, it's Christmas. Don't you-" He couldn't even finish his sentence.

She jumped out of the bed, startling Mako.

"CHRISTMAS!" She yelled.

Mako sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I wo-" He couldn't finish that sentence either.

Korra jumped on the bed and grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Mako! It's Christmas! Get your butt out of bed!" She said.

"I can't. You're sitting on me."

She looked down, "Oops." She got up and then so did he. She took his hand and tugged at hit for him to go downstairs.

"Let me put on a shirt!" He said shaking his hand free.

She pouted and tapped her foot as he put on his tank top.

When he was done she smiled and grabbed his hand again. She ran down the hall to Jace's room and banged on the door. She opened the door and ran to his bed. She jumped on it and started jumping up and down.

"JACE! IKOLA! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" She yelled.

Jace woke up and held his head, he looked at Korra and groaned.

"I love you sis, but GET OFF!" He said shoving her off the bed.

She fell with a yelp. Mako laughed and helped her up.

She ran to her parent room and did the same.

"MOM! DADDY! WAKE UP!" She yelled leaping onto their bed and shaking them.

Senna got up and Tonraq turned over and put a pillow over his head. Mako laughed and Korra threw a pillow at him, he wasn't expecting it and it hit him in the face.

Korra laughed and he scowled. She went back to waking her dad and he finally turned around and looked at the clock.

"Korra! It's only 6 am!" He said.

"Don't care! Christmas!" She said pulling him out of bed.

"Okay, okay! Let go!" He said getting up.

She smiled and then ran downstairs, grabbing Mako's hand again.

She ran downstairs and smiled, the tree was filled with presents. It was overflowing and it was breath taking. Mako saw it and gazed at it with awe. His Christmas trees were never this filled with presents.

She ran to it as soon as everyone else came downstairs. They all smiled when they saw her, she was like a little kid. Mako went over to her and pulled her away from the tree.

"Wait for everyone else to see it." He said setting her in his lap. He was sitting in front of the couch and she pouted again.

"Go ahead Korra." Her dad said sitting down in his recliner.

She grinned broadly and shot out of Mako's lap. She ran to the tree and started looking at the labels.

Mako was sitting with his back against the couch, one leg propped up with his arm laying on it and the other leg stretched out.

She started to rip into her gifts. Mako knew she hadn't found his gift for her. He had hidden it behind the tree.

And she hid hers under the couch in the midst of all the unwrapping.

Once she opened all of hers, Korra thanked her parents and Jace with a big hug. Then everyone else got their gifts and opened them. Jace even handed Mako a few gifts, and that surprised him. He didn't think he's be getting anything and he didn't mind that. He smiled and then opened his own.

Jace had gotten him two things, new shoes and a football with the teams logo on it. Mako thanked him and then handed Jace his present from him.

Jace opened it and was surprised to see a Sports Illustrated magazine inside of it. Under the magazine was the subscription to get them monthly.

"Wow, thanks Mako." He said, that really was a nice present.

Mako's gift from Tonraq was the same thing as Jace's. They opened them at the same time and both gasped.

He got them tickets to go see a Tennessee Titans football game, that was Mako's favorite team!

"Tonraq, this is amazing! Thank you so much!" Mako exclaimed.

"Course kid." Tonraq said with a smile.

Mako had gotten him a Tennessee Titans jersey, it was Jake Locker's jersey. He had been talking about how much he wanted one and Mako thought he'd get him one.

He smiled at Mako, "This is really something Mako. Thank you, I've been wanting one of these for a while."

Mako shrugged, "It's the least I could do. You've done so much for me."

Then he opened his gift from Senna, it was a gift card for $50 to Abercrombie.

He thanked her too and then put it down back in its little box as she opened her gift from him. It was a gift card to Bed Bath & Beyond.

She thanked him and then everyone had finished opening their presents. Mako got up and got Korra's. She gave him a confused look when he got up. He smiled at her and then showed her the gift. He gave it to her and she handed him his.

"Korra, you didn't have to." He said taking it from her.

"Neither did you." She smiled.

"You first." He said, leaning against the couch.

She opened it up and when she saw what it was she smiled a smile so big that it hurt her cheeks. Mako had gotten her one of her favorite pictures of them together. They were kissing on the football field, he had his helmet in one hand the other on her waist holding her close and she was smiling into the kiss. As was he.

"Mako, I love this. Thank you so much." Korra said, giving him a big hug. He smiled and hugged her back, she pulled back and kissed him. She pulled away when her dad growled.

"You're welcome. And look behind that one." He said.

She looked down and saw another picture, it was the one when they were at the carnival. You could see how happy they both were, how happy they were together.

She gave him another huge hug and he happily hugged her back, "Glad you like it." He whispered.

She smiled, "Did you ever think I wouldn't?"

He kissed her forehead when they pulled away, "I knew you'd like it."

"Your turn!" She said handing him his.

He took it with a smile and opened it up. When he saw what was inside, he felt tears come to his eyes. She had found a picture of him and his parents. It must have been right before his mother left because he looked about 4 years old.

"How... where did you find this?" He asked looking up at her.

She was smiling warmly at him and shrugged, "I know people."

He chuckled and picked her up in a huge hug, she giggled and hugged him back.

"You don't know how much that picture means to me." He whispered.

"I love you Mako."

"I love you too."

"By the way, there was one more thing in that gift." She said, he pulled away and picked the box back up. He looked inside and his eyes widened, it was his fathers old watch.

"How did you... I thought he sold this for my and Bo's college..." He said picking it up with care.

"Apparently he sold something else." She said.

He put it back in the box and pulled Korra close to him again.

"You really are the best girlfriend ever." He whispered.

"And you are the best boyfriend ever." She said.

"Merry Christmas Korra."

"Merry Christmas Mako, I love you."

"I love you too."

Everyone else in the room was touched by the gift. It just showed how much they loved each other and how close they were. Senna and Ikola had a few tears in their eyes, so did Jace. Even Tonraq had a tear roll down his cheek.

Korra looked at her dad and laughed, "Dad... are you... crying?"

He hastily wiped away the tear, "No! We just have a leak in the roof..."

She rolled her eyes, "Sure we do."

"Well, I'm gonna go make some breakfast." Senna said getting up.

"I'll help." Tonraq said following her.

Jace and Ikola were in their own little world.

Mako pulled himself up onto the couch, Korra following. He laid down and she laid down with him. Her head on his chest.

"Korra?" Mako said.

"Hmm?" She mumbled.

"I really loved your gift, you don't know how much that meant to me." He said rubbing her back.

She lifted her head from his chest and kissed him, "Anything for you." Then she lay it back down on his chest and soon fell asleep. Mako followed her soon.

"Okay! Breakfast is-" Senna said coming into the room. She stopped when she saw Mako and Korra, when Tonraq came in. She shushed him when he started to talk, he gave her a confused look and she pointed to the couch they were on.

He growled and started to walk towards them but Senna stopped him. She watched them and so did he, but he was ready to pounce and break them apart.

"Tonraq, look at how cute they are." She said.

"They aren't _that_ cute." He grumbled.

"But look at how comfortable Korra is!" She said.

Tonraq looked and sighed, she had him there. His little girl seemed so at peace, cuddled up with him. And he had his arms around her waist. Holding her in his protective arms, and he was smiling in his sleep, as was she.

Tonraq smiled and pulled Senna close.

Just then Korra shivered and Mako woke up. He looked down at her and smiled, when she shivered he reached an arm up and grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch. He set it on her and she snuggled closer to him. He smiled and fell back asleep, his chin resting on her head.

"Let them sleep honey, we can eat with just Jace and Ikola." She whispered.

Tonraq nodded, he figured he should let Mako and Korra be together a bit more. It was obvious how much they loved each other so he would go easier on them.

* * *

**Okay! So that was that! I know this was really, really late but whatever...  
****Next chapter up soon! Only a few more to go!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here we go! Hope you like it! And please go check out my new story "Together Again?"**

**It starts in 6th grade and will go up to senior year, maybe beyond that. It's a true story of my life with my best friend, Writer120499. 100% of it is true.**

**P.S. (The first part of the story you are reading was a guests idea, although I added in a few parts and changed it a little.)**

* * *

Korra woke up when the doorbell rang, she yawned and got up. Careful not to wake Mako, who looked _so cute _when he was sleeping. She leaned down and kissed him softly, then went to answer the door when the doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming! Jeez, calm down." She muttered.

She opened the door and was surprised to see Bolin and Asami.

"OMG! Hey!" Korra said and then Bolin pulled her in for a hug along with Asami. "What are y'all doing here?!"

"Bolin missed Mako, so I thought we could fly back." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Speaking of Mako, where is he?" Bolin asks walking inside and looking around.

"He's on the couch in the living room, sleeping." Korra shrugged.

Bolin smirks and so does Asami, Korra was confused. They walked into the living room and snuck up to him.

"Uh, guys? What are you doing?" Korra asked, following them and then standing behind the couch.

"Duh, we're gonna wake him up!" Bolin said as if it were obvious.

"Oh. Well I know exactly how to do that!" She smirked and then ran into the kitchen. She got a bucket and filled it with ice cold water. As she ran back into the room, some of it spilled out onto her feet and she shivered. She walked into the room to see Mako on the floor, still sleeping.

"Ummmm... guys? How did Mako end up on the floor?" Korra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No clue." Bolin says.

Asami gave him a look and he sighed, "Okay fine! I pushed him off." He mumbles.

Korra sighed, "Why?"

"I thought it would wake him up..." He muttered.

"All you managed to do was, most likely, give him a bruise." Asami scolded.

Bolin put his head down in shame and Korra laughed a little bit. "Sorry." He said.

"It's okay Bo, no harm done." Korra said.

He smiled and then Korra smirked. "Watch this."

Asami and Bolin gave her a confused look because they couldn't see the bucket of water since she was behind the couch. She lifted it up and then nodded in realization. Bolin put up a finger for her to wait and got out his phone. He went to his camera and started recording.

Korra laughed, "We are trying to wake my boyfriend, Mako, up. He's a really deep sleeper." She said to the camera.

Bolin laughed and Korra dumped the whole bucket on Mako. He shot off of the couch and jumped up, almost knocking Asami over.

"What the hell?! Korra! Why the hell did yo-" He stopped once he saw Bolin and Asami.

"Bolin? Asami?" He asked wiping his eyes to see if he was imagining them. But they were still there. "Bo... why are you holding your phone?"

Bolin smiled innocently, "No reason."

"Bo!" Mako groaned, "Are you recording?"

He nodded and Korra and Asami laughed. Mako turned to Korra and glared at her, then when he got an idea, he smiled. He walked up to her, dripping and soaking wet.

She started to back away and he smirked.

"Why are you backing away from me?" He asked with an innocent smile.

"Mako, don't come any closer." She said putting the bucket up in front of her.

"Awwww, you don't want me?" He asked faking a hurt face.

She continued to back up until she hit the wall. "Shit." She said realizing she had nowhere to run.

Mako smirked and gave her a huge, tight, long, hug. "There you go!" He said shaking her back and forth.

"Mako! Get... off... of me!" She yelled.

He only laughed and held her tighter.

"Ugh, you're freezing cold! Mako!" She whined.

He let her go and she stuck her tongue out at him, he chuckled.

"Awwwww, look at them Asami. So wet and all over each other. Okay. That sounded wrong. Nevermind, erase that from your brain." Bolin said quickly.

She laughed and then Mako came over to them, "You two are next."

"Oh nooo you don't!" Bolin said standing in front of Asami, "Don't worry fair maiden, I shall protect you."

Asami giggled and Mako rolled his eyes.

"But seriously Mako, you should go get changed. Don't want you to get pneumonia!" Bolin said seriously.

"Alright." He said walking upstairs. "Come on Kor, I don't want you to get sick either."

She followed and then they came back downstairs in dry clothes.

Just then Ikola and Jace walked into the room. "Hey, why weren't we invited to the part-" She said and then stopped when she saw Asami.

"ASAMI!" She squealed.

"IKOLA! EEEEEIIIII!" Asami said running to her and giving her a hug, Korra joining the hug.

Jace and Mako pouted when they left their arms.

"Baby!" Jace whined, putting his arms out.

"Kor!" Mako whined, doing the same

They looked back at him, "Friend time."

Jace groaned, "Fine. I guess it's friend time for me too."

Mako agreed.

So while the girls gossiped, the guys talked.

"So, what do you think about that game last night? Pretty awesome right?" Jace asked Bolin.

"YES. Oh my god, it was amazing! And that pass in the 3rd quarter, it was amazing. Perfect bullet, right to him!" Bolin exclaimed. Then they went into their own conversation about football.

Mako wasn't paying attention, he was looking at Korra. She was wearing her new clothes, she only got a few new clothes. But she looked spectacular. She was gorgeous. She was perfect, and she was his. He wondered what they were talking about. Were they talking about clothes? School? Boys? The thought of Korra talking about other guys made Mako's blood boil and his fists clench.

"Right Mako?" Bolin asked. "Mako?"

Mako snapped his head around to look at his brother, "What? Yeah sure whatever."

"You okay bro?" Bolin asked, concern filling his voice.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Um, your fists are clenched so tight that your knuckles are white and you look like you want to kill someone..." Bolin said pointing to his fists.

He looked down and sighed, "Oh."

"Yeah."

After everyone talked, Korra's parents invited everyone over for Christmas dinner. It had been fantastic, Tonraq had made a turkey that was delicious. Everyone loved it, and Senna made a mean apple pie.

After dinner, Bolin and Asami left and everyone else got settled in the living room. Mako sat on the couch with his arm wrapped around Korra's shoulders. Ikola and Jace were laying down in each others arms. Tonraq and Senna were sitting in the recliner.

They were watching Diners, Drive Ins, and Dives. No matter how full you are when you watch that show, it will make you hungry. Korra's mouth was watering and her stomach was growling.

"I can't handle this. I'm going to get some food." She said and then ran into the kitchen.

Everyone shook their heads and chuckled, "Typical Korra." Tonraq said.

There were bangs in the kitchen and everyone flinched, it got so loud they had to pause the show.

"Kor, what the hell are you doing in there?" Jace yelled into the kitchen.

"OW!" Korra yelped.

Mako shot out of his seat, "Korra? What happened?" He asked running to the kitchen.

She was sitting on the ground rubbing her head, "Stupid pot." She mumbled.

"Kor, what did you do?" He asked helping her up.

"I suck at cooking." She said with a nervous laugh.

"Good thing I'm good at it. At least our kids won't starve..." He said the last part quietly but Korra still heard it and she smiled.

He picked up the pot up off the ground, "What were you making?"

"Noodles." She mumbled.

"Noodles? Easy enough, come here. I'll teach you." He said turning on the stove top.

"Really? You will?" She asked excitedly.

He chuckled, "Yeah come here." He said and then told her what to do. "Okay, now you try."

She gave him a nervous look.

"Don't worry. You can do it." He encouraged.

"And if I mess up?"

"I will be here to fix it."

"Okay. Let's do this." She said confidently.

Let's just say she was lucky she didn't burn the entire place down...

"Okay. You are NEVER cooking again." He said.

She scratched the back of her neck nervously, "Told you I couldn't cook..."

"That's an understatement." Mako muttered.

"Oh be quiet, I just want my damn noodles." She pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright, go back in the living room and I will make you some." He said.

"Yay! You are the best boyfriend ever!" She squealed standing on her tip toes and kissing his cheek.

"I know. Now go back in there. I'll be back out in about 10 minutes." He said and then kissed her forehead.

She went back and sat down, cold without Mako sitting next to her. He came back out soon with a huge bowl of noodles, way too much for just her. He sat it down and then went back to get more bowls.

"Anyone hungry?" He asked putting some in a bowl.

Korra nodded eagerly and Mako gave her hers.

"Yeah, I'll take a bowl. Thanks Mako." Jace said sitting up.

"Me too." Ikola said with a thankful smile.

"Tonraq? Senna? Noodles?" Mako asked.

"Sure sweetie, but just a little bit." She said, he smiled and gave her some.

Tonraq just grunted and nodded his head. Mako gave him some too and he muttered a 'thank you'. And then he served himself some, and there were still noodles left!

"Mmmmmm! Mako! These are _delicious!" _Korra exclaimed. "What do you do?"

"I have my own secret spice that I put on them." He shrugged having some of his own.

"She does not lie, these really are amazing." Jace said stuffing his mouth.

Mako blushed, "Really, they're easy to make. It's no big deal."

"Wow, sweetie amazing job! I have a feeling this won't be the first time you make us noodles." Senna said.

Mako smiled and then looked at Tonraq who gave him an approving nod.

After they all ate, Mako and Korra went to bed. He had his back on the headboard and she had her head snuggled just under his shoulder, one arm bent and resting on his chest. He had his arm around her protectively, rubbing up and down her arm in soothing motions.

He had, had something on his mind for a while and decided to ask Korra.

"Korra?" He asked in a whisper.

"Hmm?" She mumbled, sleepy from sound of his heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

"What do you think about having kids?" He asked.

Korra's eyes shot open and she looked up at him, he was looking down at her with a soft yet serious expression.  
"I think they are a great idea. When we're older, I would love to have kids. What about you?"

He smiled, "I really want them, I never did before I met you though. But ever since you became my girlfriend, I have really thought about them. I personally want two, a boy and a girl."

Korra smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him, "All in good time. And I really want a boy and a girl too."

He stole a kiss, and then thought about something. "Korra... I know you are still scarred from your..." He paused to choose the right words. "Experience with Tahno. And I also know you haven't really been up for that... experience with me yet. And you know to have kids, we have to have that experience..." He said cautiously.

She looked away from his warm amber eyes, "I know that I may not want to now, but I will when we get older... hopefully."

"Whenever you're comfortable with it." He sighed, resting his head against the headboard.

"Thanks for being so understanding and patient." Korra said. "And I'm sorry..."

"What the hell are you sorry for?" He asked looked back down at her.

"For making you wait for... the 'experience'" She sighed, looking away from him.

He gently grabbed her chin and made her face him. "For you, I'd wait a thousand lifetimes."

"I love you Mako." She said leaning in for a kiss.

He smiled, "I love you too Korra."

* * *

**To the guest who reviewed that idea, on my email it only showed it up to where I ended your idea. And the review wasn't on this story yet. Sorry for that, but thanks for the idea! And other peoples ideas may be used in coming chapters!**

**Please review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Here we go! Please review! They are highly appreciated!**

**Thanks to a guest reviewer who goes by the name as "NumberOneLover" for most of this chapter!**

* * *

It was finally New Years! Everyone was so excited, Jace had invited them all to a party that his friend was throwing. Korra was in her room with a Ikola and Asami. They were doing her make up, much to her dislike...

"Korra! Stop moving, I'm going to poke your eye." Asami said trying to put on her mascara.

"But I hate this!" Korra whined.

Asami rolled her eyes and pinched Korra.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Korra asked.

"I'm serious!" Asami said sternly, "Now stop fidgeting."

Korra nodded and then sat up straight. They were all silent as Asami put on Korra's mascara. Ikola was uncomfortable in the silence.

"So, are you guys excited about tonight?" She asked.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" Asami and Korra said in unison.

They all laughed, and Ikola thought '_Wow... they would be like, the best sisters ever!'_

"I can't wait until 12 o'clock!" Asami said putting lipstick on Korra.

"Mmhiey?" Korra mumbled through her lips.

Ikola and Asami giggled, "Korra, we can't understand you..."

"I said, 'why?'" She said going to wipe her lips.

Asami caught her arm and slapped her hand, Korra retracted her arm and rubbed her hand. She mumbled something inaudible and pouted.

"Because! I can't wait to get my New Years kiss!" She said with a bright smile. "What about you two?"

"Yeah! People say that if you kiss someone at 12 on New Years, it means you and that person will be together forever!" She said in a dreamy voice.

"How about you Kor?" Asami asked.

Korra looked up from the mirror and looked at them, "Me too, ever since I was a little kid I wanted a New Years kiss. but I don't really think Mako is that type of guy. I just don't think he would think that it's special to kiss at 12 on New Years..."

"You never know until it happens!" Ikola said.

"Yeah, don't think that! I bet you Mako feels the same way, I'm sure you will get that kiss." Asami said patting Korra's shoulder lightly.

"You know what? You're right, I won't give my hopes up!" Korra said confidently, her head held high.

_Meanwhile with the guys_

The guys were waiting outside for the girls. It was around 8, they were supposed to be at the place by sometime around 9. And it was about 30 minutes away.

Jace was staring at Mako, there was something he needed to say to him. "Hey Mako, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." Mako says and then they walk to the side of the house.

"So. You really like my sister don't you?" Jace asked, crossing his arms and examining Mako.

"Like? I _love _Korra. I would do anything I can to make her happy, and I won't let anything hurt her." Mako said, his eyes showing the truth in his words.

Jace smiled, "Let me ask you this, where do you see you and her five years from now?"

Mako smiled widely, "Five years from now? I see myself married to Korra, living in a nice home with a nice job."

"That's good to hear, you know what. Since I like you, I'm going to give you my blessing early." He said.

Mako's eyes widened, '_Holy shit! This is awesome! He must really like me to give me his blessing early...' _Mako thought.

"Thank you Jace. I really appreciate it." Mako said shaking his hand.

"Yeah, I can see you will treat my sister right. And you've already proved that you would protect her even at the cost of your own life, twice." Jace said shaking Mako's hand firmly.

They walked back to the car and saw that the girls were already there waiting. And when Mako see's Korra, he's speechless. Korra walks up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You ready to go?" Korra asked.

Mako doesn't talk, he was too busy staring at her.

Korra saw him staring and smirked, "Like what you see?"

She was wearing a blue tank top with some light blue vans and a pair daisy dukes and tights under them.

Mako smiled and nods, "You look hot. An-" He stops talking when he see's Jace giving him the death glare. Jace walks up to them and looks at Korra.

They got in the car and drove to the party.

"Doesn't Korra look great sweetie?" Ikola asked Jace.

"No. She's not wearing enough, she's going to get cold. I think she should put on a coat." Jace grumbled.

Ikola giggled, "Of course you would say that."

"She's my sister. What do you expect me to say?" He asked.

Ikola rolled her eyes and looked in the rear view mirror and smiled at what she saw.

"I think Mako has that covered." She said.

Mako had Korra close to him, his arm around her and he was wrapping his scarf snuggly around her neck. He kissed her temple and she giggled.

Jace rolled his eyes, looking at them as well.

* * *

**Next chapter up tomorrow! And the next one will have the New Year party! Any ideas for the party? I would love to hear them! Just leave them as a review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay! New chapter like I promised, and the car scene in this chapter was by the same guest, I couldn't use all of their idea because it wouldn't show up on my email. Nor would it show up on this stories reviews in time for this chapter, so sorry! But thanks for the beginning of this chapter!**

* * *

They were in the car and Korra was really bored. The only thing on the radio was commercials, and her phone was getting no service.

"JACE! Are we there yet?" She whined like a little kid.

Jace chuckled and looked in the rear-view mirror at her, "Almost there Kor."

Mako started to chuckle and Korra saw him, "Ummm... Why are you laughing?" She asked.

"Oh because I think it's cute when you act like a little kid." He said with a stupid grin on his face.

Korra started to blush, "Well, I'm bored and I'm not really a patient person."

"Yeah, I can see that. We only have five more minutes till we get there. I think you can be bored for that much longer." Mako said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, fine. I'll try." Korra said, her lips in her famous pout.

"Hopefully our kids will be more patient then their mother..." Mako said, his voice barely a whisper. He didn't think anyone else would hear him, but Korra did. And the thought of having kids with Mako made her smile.

"You know, you look very handsome tonight." She said. He was wearing a red button up shirt with black skinny jeans and red hightop converse. He was also wearing a dog tag and his dads old watch.

"I see you're wearing the Christmas present I got you." She said reaching a hand down to fiddle with it.

He smiled, "Thanks for the compliment. And why wouldn't I wear it? It was my dads and I got it from the hottest, sweetest, most selfless girl I know."

Korra blushed, Mako chuckled and kissed her temple, "I thought it was the best present ever, but I realized that I got the best present of all already."

Korra looked up at him, confused.

He grinned warmly and leaned in close and whispered, "You."

Korra's face lit up and she kissed him.

"HEY! Mako I swear-" Jace yelled from the front.

They pulled away, both of their faces as red as his scarf that she was still wearing. They arrived at the house and it was crowded. People were all outside, in the pool, on the lawn, they were even on the roof.

Jace parked the car and got out, "Man! Look at this! Sweet!" He helped Ikola out and then they ran off into the party, but not before Jace told somethings to Korra.

"Now you hear me, you'd better be careful. No drinking, no fighting,-" He looked at Mako for this one and growled, "And _no sex_."

Mako's eyes widened and he nodded. Jace gave him a curt nod and then hugged Korra, "You have any problems, come to me. You need anything, come to me. Go on and have fun." He said and then stared walking away, then he looked over his shoulder at them, "But not too much fun."

Korra laughed and Mako laughed too, but his was a nervous laugh...

He just gave him his blessing, that was good. Mako didn't have to be nervous, Jace likes him! Everything was all good. No need to worry.

Mako led Korra inside to a couch, he figured they could at least sit down and talk. Since they didn't know anyone else there...

"So, you looking forward to the new year?" He asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know. You looking forward to it?"

"What do you mean, 'you don't know.'" He asked.

"Well, I mean just that. It's just a new year, there isn't really anything I'm looking forward too." She said again, "What about you?" She asked again.

"I'm looking forward to a lot of things." He said.

"Like...?"

"Well for starters, it's one year closer to the end of college which means it's one year closer to us becoming more." He whispered the last part so that she didn't hear it.

"What else?"

"I don't know... new beginnings. It's a new start. A new year." He said thoughtfully.

Korra took his hand in hers, "What if I don't want anything new? What if I like it the way it is?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "New isn't always bad. And if you're worried about us changing, nothing will change the way I feel about you. Nothing. I love you, I always will. Sorry babe, but you're stuck with me."

She giggled, "And you're stuck with me."

"There's nothing wrong with that." He said kissing her.

They went into an all out make-out session, oblivious to the people around them. One other couple was practically having sex standing up and then made their way to the couch, not noticing Korra and Mako. Needless to say, they sat on Mako and Korra.

"What the fuck?!" Mako said pushing them off, they were mostly on Korra though. She helped push them off and the two broke apart.

"Sorry man." The guy said, going back to his girl before he saw Korra. He looked her up and down and smirked, "My, my. You are a precious thing."

Mako stood up and got in between them, "Back off." He growled, looking very intimidating.

The guy took one look at Mako, who was at least 5 inches taller than him and towered over him, and immediately backed off. He put his hands up in surrender, "Sorry dude! I didn't know the bitch was yours!"

"Bitch?" Mako questioned, getting closer to the guy who was backing away.

"No! I didn't mean bitch. I meant... girl! Yeah! That bitch is a girl! I mean, shit! I meant to say girl! Not bitch!" He said.

Mako just turned around and sat back down next to Korra, "Douche." He mumbled under his breathe.

"Come on babe, let's get out of here!" The douche said, dragging the girl with him upstairs. She just giggled and followed.

Mako sighed, "Jeez, how many creeps are we going to meet in our lives?"

"Let's hope no more. I've about had it with pervs staring at my chest and hitting on me." Korra grumbled.

"What? Who else stares at you?!" Mako demanded.

"A lot of the guys in my classes, and they make it pretty obvious." She said shaking her head.

"WHAT? WHO?" Mako asked, his voice rising.

"I dunno... Mark Whymose. Umm... Risilo Hurnden." She said.

You could practically see the steam coming out of Mako's ears. "Oh they are dead."

Korra rolled her eyes, "Mako, they haven't caused me any harm. If they ever try to do anything, I will let you know. But for now, you can just relax. No ones is going to be 'dead'."

"But they are staring at your-" Mako gestured to her chest with wild motions, "Your chest! That's _not _okay!"

Korra put a hand on his shoulder, "Mako, it's okay. No one is hurting me, so what's the reason to hurt them?"

"They. Are. Staring. At. Your. Boobs." Mako said trying to make his point.

"Mako! A lot of guys do!" She exclaimed.

He sighed, "I can't kill them all, can I?"

"No, I love _you _Mako. And them doing that doesn't bother me that much. Yeah it disgusts me, but as long as they don't try anything, then I'm fine."

He sighed, "I know! I just hate it! I mean, yeah. Obviously you are gorgeous and anyone would be crazy not to stare at you, but that doesn't mean I like it!"

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "I never said you did."

"So I'm just going to have to deal with it?"

She laughed, "Yup."

He nodded, "I figured. But... as long as you're mine and only mine, then I think I can."

"See? This is why I'm in love with you." Korra said with a smile.

Mako pulled her onto his lap and nodded, "There are a million reasons on why I'm in love with you."

"Oh really? Well, I'm listening." She said.

"For starters, you're the nicest person I've ever met." He said and she blushed. "And you have such a big heart. You're smart, you think good of everyone. You know how to forgive when, for most people, it's hard to do. And a HUGE bonus, you're beautiful. You're just perfect."

By now Korra's face was a very bright red and Mako chuckled. Korra was about to respond when she saw a huge clock place on the wall behind them.

"11:51? Almost midnight! So that means it's almost a new year!" She exclaimed.

Mako turned around and looked at the clock, and he smirked, "Awesome!" He knew exactly what Korra wanted at midnight. He knew she wanted a kiss, he knew she wanted it to be romantic. And that's exactly what he was going to do.

"Kor, come on. I want to show you something." He said getting up and taking her hand.

She gave him a questioning look but followed nonetheless. Make had checked this place out earlier when he had said he was going to the bathroom. He had looked for the perfect place to take her for her 'special kiss'.

"Shit. Was it to the right or left..." He said under his breath.

"Huh?" Korra asked.

"Nothing!" Mako said quickly and then decided to take a left.

He glanced it every room just to make sure he was going in the right place. In almost all the rooms he saw people having sex. Not a pretty sight, he wasn't a fan of seeing random dudes junk.

"Here we are!" He said, taking her out onto a deck, on the highest floor of the house.

"Mako, this... this is breathtaking." Korra said.

It truly was, it was over looking the whole party. Everyone outside, and then beyond the party was a beautiful lake, surrounded by the woods. And the lights of the party were illuminating the lake, making it shine like something she had never seen before. And then beyond the lake, you could see the light of the city.

Mako wrapped his arms around her from behind and set his chin down on her shoulder. "You like it?"

"Yes! It's amazing! Beautiful! You can see everything from up here! How high up so you suppose we are?"

"I dunno." He said nuzzling her neck. "This place has four floors, we are on the fourth. So probably pretty high up."

"Wow." She breathed. "Look! I can see Jace and Ikola!"

Mako looked over her shoulder and saw them too, they were on the edge of the pool and it seemed like he was introducing Ikola to some people.

"Can you see Bo?" He asked, searching the yard.

"Ummm... Oh yeah! He's right there! Wait... OMG IS HE ON ONE KNEE?!" Korra yelled.

"WHAT?!" Mako jumped looking around for him.

"Oh wait! He's just tying his shoe." She said and Mako breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jeez Korra, thanks for giving me a heartattack!" Mako said.

"Sorry..." She said sheepishly.

Mako looked down at his watch, 11:58. He walked next to Korra and pulled her to face him.

"Korra..."

"Yeah?"

"I know this will sound cheesy, but I love you." He said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, yeah. I know that..." She laughed a little. He took both of her hands in his.

"I know you do. But I just wanted to... well I don't know. I just wanted to let you know how much I love you." He said with a sheepish smile.

She smiled, "I know how much you love me."

"Do you? Because words can't express my feelings for you." He said leaning in when he heard people start to count down.

She leaned in too and when the clock struck midnight, he kissed her. He gave her, her New Years kiss. Fireworks erupted into the sky. Mako expressed all his love and emotion in the kiss, as did Korra. They pulled apart, only for air, their foreheads still touching, breathing heavy.

"Happy New Year Korra." He said.

She smiled and kissed him again, "Happy New Year."

"Let me be the first to say in this new year, I love you." Mako breathed.

"And I love you." She said, much emotion in her voice.

* * *

**Not the end! But, only a few more chapters to go!**

**Okay, so I got a review asking me to make a collection of songfics in a separate story. I want y'all's opinions, should I? **

**Leave what you think in the reviews!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I just wanted to let you all know, that I may not be updating as fast as I used too. I have play rehearsal every day and I always have a lot of homework. **

**I will still be updating at least 3 chapters a week, just not as often! But please keep reading!**

Mako was in the kitchen cooking dinner for Korra's family. They had to go back to school tomorrow and he offered to make his noodles since everyone loved them so much. It was only him and Tonraq in the kitchen right now. Everyone else was about the house doing who knows what.

"So Mako." Tonraq said, looking up from his Sports Illustrated magazine.

"Yes sir?" Mako asked turning to look at him.

"Well... Oh god this id going to be awkward..." Tonraq said looking down.

"What was that sir? I didn't hear you." Mako said getting himself a glass of milk.

Tonraq looked back at Mako and took a deep breath, "You and Korra... you two are using protection right?"

Mako, surprised by the question, spit out the milk he was drinking... all over Tonraq. "Shit! Sorry sir!" Mako said throwing him a towel.

Tonraq wiped his face off with the towel, "You never answered my question."

"What? Oh, no! Korra isn't rea-" Mako said then was cut off by Tonraq.

"WHAT?! YOU TWO AREN'T USING PROTECTION?! OH MY GOD! I SWEAR IF MY LITTLE GIRL GETS PREGNANT I WIL-" Tonraq started to yell but Mako cut him off.

"No, that's not what I meant! What I meant was, Korra isn't ready to... you know, with me yet. She is still scarred from her experience with Tahno. As much as I want to with her, I respect her decision!" Mako said quickly.

"Oh. Well... umm. Good talk Mako." Tonraq said awkwardly, then got up and went into the living room.

Mako nodded and turned back to the noodles that were about done. Just then Korra walked into the room.

"Mmmm! Something smells delicious!" She said walking up to Mako and standing on her tip toes to look over his shoulder.

"Well, it's just about done." He said cutting off the stove.

"I'll set the table." Korra said reaching for the cabinet above Mako, and sadly she couldn't reach it.

Mako chuckled and Korra pouted. He reached up and got it for her, "You're welcome."

She rolled her eyes, "Thank you City Boy." She set the table and called everyone in.

Once everyone was seated, Tonraq and Jace at the two heads of the table, Ikola next to Jace on one side and Korra on the other, Senna next to Tonraq on the side with Ikola. Mako brought over the noodles and served everyone, then he took his seat next to Korra.

Senna decided to say grace so everyone took hands, which was very awkward for Mako and Tonraq... "Dear god, thank you for this wonderful meal that Mako cooked for us. We are all so grateful to have Mako and Ikola here with us. Amen." Everyone let go, except for Mako and Korra. "Now, let's eat!"

They all dove in, and were not disappointed. Korra finished hers first and was asking for seconds.

"There right up there, go get some." Jace said pointing behind him.

Mako got up and took her bowl, "No that's fine. I got it."

He came back with her bowl and she thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. Once everyone was finished with dinner, Mako and Korra took the dishes to the sink.

"That's okay sweetie, I've got these." Senna said.

"You sure mom?" Korra asked.

"Yeah sweetie, you two go do whatever." She said with a smile.

"Thanks mom." Mako realized what he had said and his eyes widened. "I-I'm s-sorry. I don't k-know what I-I was t-thinking!" And then quickly ran out of the room.

"No, it's okay! I don't mind him calling me that." Senna said to Korra.

"I know, he's just... I'll be back." Korra said, running after him.

Korra ran after him and followed him out the door, he was sitting on the front porch steps with his head in his hands and his hands on his knees. Korra frowned and sat down next to him, rubbing his back.

"Shit Korra. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. It just kinda slipped and I-" He started to apologize but Korra stopped him.

"Mako, it's okay. She didn't mind, you can call her that. She wouldn't care. Besides, one day, you may be calling her that anyways." Korra said.

Mako looked over at her and pulled her in for a warm embrace, "Thanks Kor, that really means a lot."

She nodded and held him tightly, rocking him back and forth, still rubbing his back.

"And, I really hope that one day that does happen." He said, pulling back a little so that he could kiss her temple.

"Me too, now let's go inside. It's cold out here." Korra said getting up.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie tonight." Mako said getting up as well.

"What movie?" Korra asked, cocking her head to the side.

"That new one, Frozen. I heard it was supposed to be fantastic, even if it is a kids movie." He said.

Korra nodded, "Alright, I guess so. Let me go get some money."

"Kor, it's a date. In other words, I'm paying. Come on lets go." He said walking down the steps.

"Okay." Korra opened the door and then yelled inside, "Mom, dad! I'm going to the movies with Mako! Bye, love you!"

"You coming babe?" Mako asked getting in the car.

"Coming!" She yelled, running to the car and getting in.

They arrived and Mako got out, opening Korra's door for her and helping her out.

"Okay, so. You got the money?" Mako asked.

"What?! No Mako! I thought you said you had it!" Korra exclaimed.

Mako laughed and pulled out his wallet, "Kor, I was joking. I've got it."

"Oh, I knew that!" Korra said walking towards the theater.

Mako rolled his eyes and walked after her, but when she was about to cross a street she didn't look for any cars...

"Shit! Korra!" Mako yelled grabbing her waist and pulling her to him just as a speeding car drove by. "WHY DON'T YOU SLOW DOWN! BASTARD!" Mako yelled after him.

And the guy rolled down the window and stuck up his middle finger. Mako growled but didn't say anything else, what the hell was that guys problem?

"Babe, are you okay?" Mako asked looking down at Korra.

"Mako."

"Yes?"

She turned around in his arms and looked up at him, "How many times are you going to save my life?"

He chuckled, "As many times as I have to."

She nodded, still in a daze of what happened.

"Let's go." She said, this time making sure she looked both ways.

_Time skip to the end of the movie!_

"Wow, that really was a good movie!" Korra said, walking out of the theater with Mako.

"It was cute." Mako shrugged, wrapping an arm around Korra's waist.

When they got to his car, he noticed spray paint on the side. It read 'FUCK YOU. NEXT TIME LOOK BOTH WAYS.'

"Fuck!" Mako yelled.

"Did they really do that?" Korra asked.

"Apparently. Do you not see that spray paint right there?" Mako asked letting go of Korra and pacing back and forth. "Great. Now I have to pay for this, do you know how much this is going to cost to get the paint re-done?"

"Mako, it's fine. I can help pay for it." Korra said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No Korra. It's not fine! I don't want you money." Mako snapped.

Korra removed her hand and took a step back, "Fine. I won't help then."

He turned to her, "Why are you mad?!"

"Because you won't accept help from your _girlfriend." _She yelled.

"I don't need you help! I'm perfectly fine paying for it! I'll just get a job on campus." He said, massaging his temples.

"Mako, it's okay to ask for help." Korra exclaimed.

"No! No Korra! It isn't!" He yelled.

"Yes it is Mako. I'm you girlfriend, of course I'm going to want to help you... you just need to accept that." She said, taking a step closer to him again.

He just got in the car, "Come on." He said bitterly, avoiding her gaze.

She sighed and got in. It was a quiet ride, Korra turned on the radio but Mako turned it off. When they got to the house, he didn't get out.

"Mako, are you coming?"

"Just go in." He said.

She closed the door and then Mako pulled away. She shook her head and walked inside.

Mako drove to his uncles old house. He needed some time to think about what he was going to do. How was he going to pay for this? Yeah Korra offered him help, but he couldn't accept it. It would make him look weak. He got there and got out of the car, he went inside and went up to what used to be his room. Now it was empty, nothing but a few boxes.

Mako sat down against the wall and reached up for his scarf. "Dad, what would you do?" He whispered.

He sat there for a long time, just thinking. He didn't care that it was probably past midnight, he just sat there. Not really knowing what to do, at one point he started to cry. He cried for his parents, he cried for them to tell him what to do.

And as if in response, he saw in the corner of the room, the box that was filled with pictures of Korra and him. He got up and walked over to it. He sat down and picked it up, looking through it. He smiled when he saw the one they took in Spring break last year. He was giving her a piggy back ride and they were both laughing. Another one, one of his favorites, was one they took in the summer. They were in the pool, it was him, Korra, Asami, and Bolin. They were having chicken fights. Asami was on Bolins shoulders and Korra was on Mako's. They all looked like they were having a good time.

But the one that really made him smile, was one that he didn't even know was here. His uncle must've taken it...

It was a picture of them in his bed, she was laying in his arms, her head on his chest. He had his arms wrapped around her, holding her protectively. A smile evident on his face, she was wearing his jersey and he wasn't wearing a shirt. They both seemed so at peace.

He felt another tear sliding down his cheek, why was he here and not at home with his girlfriend? Why was he too stupid to accept her help? Why was he still thinking about this?

He got up, taking the box with him, and ran outside to his car. He drove quickly to her house and ran inside. All the lights were out and he looked at the clock.

1:17am.

He figured everyone was asleep, he quietly walked upstairs and walked into Korra's room. He set the box of pictures down on the bedside table. He looked over at Korra who was asleep on the bed, she was wearing the same clothes she wore today. She hadn't changed, which meant she had probable tried to wait up for him. Mako sat down on the end of the bed and moved a strand of hair out of her face.

"Kor, I'm sorry. You were right, I should of just accepted your help. I'm sorry for being an ass. You know I love you, I really do. I'm sorry." He whispered leaning down and kissing her forehead. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to her, pulling her into his arms. He fell asleep pretty quickly.

* * *

**Okay! Next chapter up tomorrow!**


	21. Chapter 21

Korra woke up the next morning with Mako's strong arms wrapped around her. She smiled and snuggled closer until she remembered what happened last night.

Where had he gone?

She will just ask him when he wakes up. She tried falling back asleep, but sleep never came. She looked at the clock 6:45. They didn't have to leave for college for another three hours... Oh well. He was a jerk, so he is going to wake up now.

"Mako." Korra said softly.

He mumbled something and then held her tighter. She rolled her eyes.

"Makoooo. Wake up!" She said a bit louder.

His eyes cracked open and he smiled when he saw her, "Hey babe."

"Don't you 'hey babe me'. Where the hell did you go last night?" Korra asked, sitting up.

He sat up as well and looked at her apologetically. "I went to my uncles. I... I just needed to clear my head, and I needed some answers."

She nodded, "And did you get answers?"

He looked down at her and smiled warmly, "I did. And I'm sorry I was a jerk yesterday, I just don't like accepting help..."

She hugged him, "It's okay, accepting help isn't a sign of weakness, you know."

"And, if you don't mind, I think I _will _accept your help. But, where will you get the money?" He asked kissing her temple.

"I'll get a job on campus. And I'll tell you what, I will pay half so that you don't feel completely helpless." She said with a smirk.

"Deal." He said sealing it with a kiss.

When they pulled apart, Korra looked at her bedside table and saw the shoe box. "What's that?"

He looked over and picked it up, placing it in his lap. "I found it last night. It's my box full of all our pictures."

She smiled and opened it up, "Jeez Mako! How many pictures of us together do you have?" She asked laughing. The box was overflowing with pictures.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I like memories."

She looked through them and smiled at each one warmly, "I remember all of these."

"So do I." Mako said picking on up then he laughed. "Remember this one? God, what was I thinking?"

Korra looked at it and laughed, "Yes I remember this one, you thought _wearing my clothes _would be funny."

He shrugged, "I did look good."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him, "You always look good."

"That may be true, but never as good as you." He whispered.

She looked back down at the box and saw the picture of them sleeping in his bed, "I don't remember taking this one..." She said picking it up.

"I think Toza took it one night. It's probably my favorite, I never noticed it before last night." Mako said taking it from her hands.

"We look so peaceful, you know, in your arms I feel safe." She added, looking at the sense of comfort in the picture evident on her face.

He kissed the top of her head and then placed the picture back in the box, taking out another.

"We took this one when we first started dating. I took you out to a golf place." He said matter of factly.

She laughed, "I know, I remember swinging it too far back and hitting you in the balls."

"Yeah, you weren't the best golfer..." He said, shivering when he recalled the feeling.

She took out another one and smiled. It was a picture of them in the park, sharing an ice cream cone. Mako had ice cream all over his face and Korra had a dot of it on her nose.

Mako looked at it and grinned, "That was over the summer."

She nodded.

They spent the rest of the morning looking through the shoe box, recalling memories. Korra's favorites were the ones of Mako shirtless, and the ones of them kissing.

They didn't even hear when someone knocked on the door, since there was no answer, they walked in. It was Jace.

"Kor, Mako. We've got to get ready to go back to scho- Hey. What's that?" He asked walking into the room, pointing at the box.

"Box of memories." Korra said.

"Alright, well put it away. You've got 20 minutes." He said walking out of the room.

"Oh, and Mako! Put on a shirt." He called from down the hall.

Mako blushed and looked down at his bare chest, "Oops."

Korra giggled and kissed him again before getting ready.

Once they got back at college, Korra went to her dorm to unpack.

"Ugh, why do we have to be back?!" She groaned, jumping on her bed.

Ikola and Asami laughed as Jace and Bolin lugged there bags back in. "If you want to graduate..." Ikola said taking her bag from a worn out Jace.

He sat down on her bed, breathing heavy. "Jesus babe, what the hell did you have in there?"

"You saw me pack it. It's just my clothes. Now... wheres my make up bag?" She asked looking around.

"Somewhere on the second floor staircase." Jace said, closing his eyes.

"Jace!" She whined.

"Yes sweetie?" He asked.

"Will you please go get it? For me?" She asked batting her eye lashes at him.

"Do I have to?" He asked sitting up.

She walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "If you want to get lucky tonight."

He shot off of the bed and ran to go get it for her. Ikola giggled and Asami and Korra rolled there eyes.

"Why are you bossing my brother around like that?" Korra asked.

Ikola smiled, "Because I love him."

"Okay, that makes no sense." Korra said.

"Love doesn't make sense in general." Ikola said sitting on the bed.

The next day, Mako picked Korra after classes and took her to dinner.

"So, where we goin?" She asked, looping her arm through his.

"Just a little cafe downtown. It's got some pretty good food." He said.

Mako drove there, in his car that had been re-painted thanks to Korra's dad. Who told him to pay him back whenever he could.

"You know your dad is really nice." Mako said.

Korra nodded, "He really is, I'm glad he warmed up to you. Never thought that day would come..."

"Yeah, but he's still a _very _protective dad. But that's to be expected, your a gorgeous teenager and I'm a teenage boy with raging hormones. Or at least that's what your dad said." Mako said.

"Oh god. Did my dad... have 'The Talk' with you?!" Korra asked.

Mako nodded, "Yeah, awkward."

Korra buried her face in her hands. "Oh. My. God."

Mako chuckled, "It's okay, I took it as him being a fatherly figure to me. Well, that and being a protective father of you."

They got to the place and had a fantastic, cheap, dinner. The bill was less than 25$ and they each got a full meal. Mako took Korra back to her dorm, seeing that everyone else was gone.

"Hmm, probably at my dorm room." Mako said looking around. "Man, we ate early... It's only 6:30."

"Yeah. I'm going to be hungry soon. Good thing we have left overs!" Korra said opening the mini fridge. She took out a salad from before the month break.

"Korra. Don't eat that! That's from before break! That's disgusting!" Mako said taking it from her hands and throwing it away.

She pouted and went over to her desk, Mako sitting on the bed. Mako looked at Korra who was looking through her desk for a blank sheet of paper. She was so hot. He was so lucky to have her.

Korra saw him staring and smirked, "You having fun there?"

He blushed and nodded, "You're just really hot Korra." He said raking his eyes over her body.

She walked over to him and sat on his lap leaning in close and kissing him. Mako smirked and deepening the kiss. laying down on the bed, taking Korra with him. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, he moved to her neck, leaving a trail of hickeys. Korra moaned and Mako could feel his little friend getting hard, she started to grind against him and then he moaned.

She ripped off his shirt, removing her lips from his to look at him and ran her hands up and down his abs, he shivered at her touch. He took off her shirt and then his lips went back to hers. Mako started to remove her bra and Korra stopped him. She looked in his eyes, which were lustful and dark.

"Mako..." She whispered.

His eyes widened and he let go, "Oh shit, Kor I'm sorry."

She looked down, "Kor, I'm really sorry." He said, trying to look her in the eyes. When she didn't lift her head up and he lifted her chin up.

His expression turned to worry and concern when he saw tears falling. "Korra, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I... I just hate making you wait..."

He smiled sympathetically, "I'm fine. I can wait for you."

She shook her head, "But it's not fair to you, nor is it to me."

Mako gave her a confused expression. "What do you mean? Not fair to you?"

She looked at him and more tears were streaming down her face, Mako quickly wiped them away with his thumb. "I want this just as much as you do, I... I'm just afraid. I can't get the memories out of my head from Tahno. Every time I'm with you, images of him get into my head. It's all I can do not to scream out..."

He frowned and moved a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I thought you were going to leave that behind you."

"I've tried Mako! I've tried time and time again! But I can't! I just can't..." She sobbed.

Mako pulled her to his chest for a hug and kissed the top of her head, "Shhhh, Korra it's okay. You know I'd _never ever _hurt you."

"I know, I know." She said, pulling away slightly to look at him. "I'm sorry..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for! None of this is your fault, you're perfectly fine. I can wait for you, I'll wait as long as you need me too." He said with a small smile.

"But _I _don't want to wait. I want to be with you, I love you." She said.

He smiled, "Are you sure you're ready?"

She took a deep, shaky, breath. "I think I am."

Mako's smile grew, "It'll be okay."

She nodded, "I believe you, and I trust you."

They stripped of the rest of there clothing...

**This idea is from MakorraLove7**

Ikola, Asami, Bolin, and Jace were all going to the movies and they decided to invite Mako and Korra.

"Okay, I'll go ask them." Ikola said walking to there dorm. She went up to the door and knocked, she stopped when she heard them...

"Oh... my... god." She breathed. She quickly walked away from the door with a smile on her face.

_'It's about time...' _She thought.

"Hey! Where's my sis and future brother in law?" Jace asked.

"They... they umm... They won't be coming. Because well..." Ikola trailed off and gave them all the look.

"WHAT?! Do you seriously mean... that... that they. WHAT THE HELL! She's not old enough!" Jace yelled running towards her dorm. His little sister was _not _ doing that. Nope.

Ikola stopped him before he was able to open the door by placing a hand on his chest. "Sweetie, she's no younger than I am."

"I know but... But, she's my sister! And after what happened with Tahno..." He said looking desperately at the door.

"I know honey. But she needs this because of what happened with Tahno. She needs a new experience, she needs to real, loving, heartfelt, experience."

"But-" Jace started but Ikola stopped him.

"No buts. Korra's moved on, so should you." Ikola said.

TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY

The girls were all in their dorm, sitting in beanbags on the floor doing homework.

"So Korra." Asami starts, sharing a look with Ikola.

Korra looked up, "Hmm?"

They smiled. "How's Mako?"

"He's fine." She said skeptically.

"Mmmhmm... And how's y'all's relationship?" Ikola asked.

"Good..." Korra said looking at them both through narrowed eyes.

Asami and Ikola shared a look again.

"Oh just get it out already!" Korra exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell us you two had sex?!" Asami and Ikola asked in unison.

Korra's eyes widened, "W-what?! What makes you think that?!"

"Oh come on Korra! We know." Asami said with a smirk.

"Did Mako tell you? Oh he is so dead!" Korra said getting up.

"No! He didn't tell us! I was going to ask you two to come to the movies, but I kinda... I kinda heard you two. In action." Ikola said awkwardly.

Korra buried her face in her hands, "Oh god. That's so embarrassing."

"Tell us!" Asami cheered, clapping her hands.

"Um. Let me think about that. No." Korra said going back to her books.

"Korra! Come on! How was he?" Ikola asked, closing Korra's books and taking them from her.

"Hey! I was reading those!" Korra said trying to get them back.

"You don't get these back until you talk." Ikola said throwing them over her shoulder.

"Ugh, fine. What do you want to know?" Korra asked. _'This is going to be weird.'_

"How was it?" Asami asked.

"What do you mean?" Korra asked.

"Was he good?" Asami asked.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, he was _much _better than Tahno." Korra said with a small smile.

"How so?" Ikola asked.

"Mako was gentle, and loving. But Tahno was, well I don't really want to talk about that. But Mako was so sweet. He was making sure I was okay the whole time." Korra said with a smile on her face.

"Awwwwww! That is so cute!" Asami and Ikola squealed.

Korra rolled her eyes, "Yes it is, now can I please have my books back?"

Ikola nodded and gave them to her. "Thank you." Korra said going back to work.

Mako was in his dorm with Bo and Jace, who came over to talk football with Bolin.

"So Mako." Jace started.

"Yeah?" Mako asked taking out one of his ear buds.

"Care to explain why you had sex with my sister?" Jace asked walking up to him.

Mako's eyes widened and he started to cough. Jace patted him on the back and Mako stopped.

"H-how did you know that?!" Mako asked sitting up on his bed.

"Ikola heard you." Jace shrugged.

Mako blushed and laid back down, "Ohhhh god. That's embarrassing."

"Now, care to explain WHY YOU HAD SEX WITH MY SISTER?!" Jace asked, loosing his cool.

"Uh yeah. Because we are in love and she needed it to get over Tahno. And because we both wanted it. And it was _not _sex. I don't call what we did, sex. We made love. There is a _huge _difference. Sex is what she did with Tahno. Making love is what we did." Mako said._  
_

Jace made a disgusted face, "Whatever it was, I don't like you doing it with my sister!"

Mako looked at Jace, "Dude, I thought you trusted me. You know I'd never hurt her, we both needed it. We both wanted it. I love Korra, and she loves me. We didn't do anything wrong, this doesn't change anything between us. If anything this brought us closer."

Jace gave Mako a stern nod, "That's all I needed to hear. You're off the hook." And then he walked back to Bolin who hadn't been paying attention.

Mako breathed a sigh of relief. That talk had been easier than he thought, he figured Jace would punch him or something like that. He put his ear buds back in and listened to one of his favorite songs, Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade. He had 5 favorite songs, his first one, the one he just mentioned. The second one, Here with me by the Killers. The third one, A Twist in my Story, Secondhand serenade. Fourth one, Love don't die, the Fray. The last one, is a whole playlist full of older songs. Like Tom Sawyer, by Rush. Or Crazy one you, by Heart.

He had a date later on that night with Korra, and he couldn't wait.

**Sorry if this one was lame! And for my songfic story, I got a review, from FlameFreeReminders, saying it broke a rule. I don't know how, but whatever! Apparently I'm not allowed to use songs... **

**Sorry for the inconvenience!  
But don't worry! I'm still doing all my other stories!**


	22. Chapter 22

The rest of the year went by smoothly, Korra was amazing at soccer and made the majority of the goals. Even though she was the newbie. And since Mako and Bolin didn't have anywhere to stay, they stayed with there girlfriends. Bolin with Asami and Mako with Korra.

"It was really nice of your parents to let me stay here for the summer." Mako said unpacking his belongings into his and Korra's room, for the summer.

"Yeah, well they love you." Korra said, unpacking her own things.

"So, we get a whole summer together." Mako said with a smirk.

"Mmhmm." Korra said, hanging up a shirt.

"So what do you want to do today?" Mako asked throwing his empty suitcase under the bed.

"Want to go down to the lake?" She asked throwing hers under the bed as well.

"Sure, lets g-" Mako said and then was cut off by the sound of booming thunder. "Or not."

Korra sighed, "Ugh. Where are Jace and Ikola?" She asked laying down on the bed.

"Pretty sure they are out looking for apartments at the school. They want to live together when they go back." Mako said sitting down at the foot of the bed.

"I forgot about that... I would hate to live next to them. Especially if they have thin walls." Korra said.

Mako chuckled and nodded, "I agree."

"So, what do you want to do now?" Korra asked sitting up.

Mako smirked and pounced on top of her. She giggled and then started to kiss him. He moved to her neck and she moaned.

"YOU KIDS HUNGRY?" Tonraq yelled from downstairs.

Mako and Korra sighed and he got off of her. "You hungry?" He asked with a sigh.

She giggled and kissed his cheek, "Starved, now come on. We can't do anything with my parents here." She walked out of the room with a wink.

"Korra! I can't really come downstairs with... this." Mako said gesturing down.

She came back into the room laughing, "Fine, no food for you." And then she walked back out, going down the stairs.

"Well what am I supposed to do?!" He yelled.

"I don't know, I have a TV in my room! Just hook up one of the gaming consoles!" She yelled back.

"But I'm hungry too." Mako sighed. He went to the couch in her room and sat down, it was facing the TV. He looked at her old gamecube.

"Alright, lets see what games you've got." He said opening the drawer. "Legend of Zelda, Racing games, Mario, Pokemon... Pokemon?"

He put it in, it was one of those old battle ones. Where you would choose three Pokemon on your team and you would battle in the Colosseum. He waited for her to come back up.

She came back after like five minutes and brought him a sandwich. "Courtesy of my dad." She said plopping down next to him.

"Thanks. You still have your old Pokemon game I see." He said taking a bite. "Mmm, turkey. My favorite."

"Yeah, never got rid of them. But I haven't played them for a long time." She shrugged.

"Wanna play?" He asked handing her a controller.

"Yeah, but get ready to loose." She said getting into her 'gaming' mode.

He chuckled and then had an idea. "Let's make a deal. Let's play for kisses. Every time I loose, you get to kiss me."

She smirked, "Bring it."

Mako did, but just for the kiss, he let her win. Although it wasn't that hard. She wasn't the best Pokemon player...

"Yeah! I won!" She said throwing the controller on the floor and fist pumping the air.

Mako chuckled, "Good job, now wheres my kiss?"

She leaned in and kissed him, he smiled and then...

"What are you kids doing?" A deep voice asked.

Mako's eyes widened and he pulled away from Korra.

"Just playing Pokemon." Korra said, quickly regaining her posture.

"Uh huh." Tonraq said coming into the room. "And who's winning?"

"Me." Korra said with a proud smile.

"Alright. Mind if I stay and watch?" He asked sitting in between them.

Mako had to bite back a groan, at least his boner was gone. "Yeah sure, you wanna play?" Mako asked handing him a controller.

"Nah, that's fine. I want to see her beat your ass at Pokemon." He said with a laugh, patting Mako on the back.

"Gee thanks sir." Mako said sarcastically.

"I'm just joking with you Mako, you know I like ya." He said getting up. "And I'm just playin with you two. I'm not going to watch you two play Pokemon." He walked to the door and looked at them through narrowed eyes. "No funny business."

Mako felt his cheeks flush up and Korra groaned and got up to push him out of the room.

"I'm serious Korra! He looked back at Mako just as Korra closed the door, "You'd better be careful Mako!"

Mako nodded and then Korra went back to sit down next to him. "Why is my dad so embarrassing?!"

Mako shrugged, "It isn't that bad. I would expect that though. I actually like your dad though."

"Really?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, I mean he took me into his home. Payed for some expenses on my car, and is letting me stay in the same room with you." Mako said.

"Well... yeah I guess you're right." Korra said then she looked at his thoughtful expression, "You think of him as a father, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do kind of. He's filling the spot that Toza filled. And I'm really grateful for that." Mako said with a warm smile.

What they didn't know, was that Tonraq was standing right outside of the room. Mako saying that warmed his own heart too.

"I did always like that kid." He mumbled, a smile on his face and then he walked downstairs to let them be alone.

For the rest of the day, Mako and Korra just played old video games and talked about the most random things.

* * *

**SOOOOO sorry this took so long to update!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Kor, are you ready to go?" Mako asked knocking on the door to their room, well... _her _room.

"Yeah, just give me a few seconds!" She yelled.

Mako groaned and texted Bolin, they were supposed to be meeting Bo and Asami at the pool at 2:00. And if they didn't leave right now, then they weren't going to be there on time.

**To BroBo **(He put his name in Makos phone like that.)

**Hey, sorry but we're going to be running late.**

He leaned against the door frame and waited for Korra to come out.

_From BroBo:_

_Alright, that's cool. But whats the problem?_

**To BroBo:**

**I don't know, she's just taking forever... Just go ahead and get a place in the pool. It's usually packed. We'll be there, don't know when. But we'll be there.**

"Korra! Come on babe, are you okay?" Mako asked knocking on the door again. He didn't hear a response so he walked inside to see Korra staring at herself with a frown.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked walking up behind her.

"I don't like wearing this." She pouted.

Mako's eyebrows shot up, "Why?!"

"Because I don't like to show this much skin..." Korra said, she was wearing a baby blue bikini that fit her very well.

Mako turned her around to look at him and he smiled, "Kor, you're beautiful. You're perfect. You don't have to be ashamed of your body. I mean, babe, you're hot. You've got curves. You have no reason to hide your body."

She gave him a small smile and nodded, "Alright. Then let's go. Wait... why don't you have on your swim trunks?"

Mako smiled sheepishly, "Umm... I don't have any."

Korra sighed, "Mako. You were yelling at me to get ready and you're not even ready yourself?! How do you not have swim trunks?!"

"Sorry! The only ones I had, kinda got small and didn't fit anymore." He said.

"How's that?"

"Bo put them in the dryer for a whole night." Mako said with a sigh.

Korra rolled her eyes, "Of course he would. Okay, you can wear a pair of Jace's." She went into her brothers room and got out a red pair of trunks. She was walking out when she saw a speedo and had an idea.

She hid the red pair behind her and walked back into her room, where Mako was waiting, and was holding the speedo out in front of her.

"Oh Maaakooo!" She sang.

"Yeah, did you find a pai- What the hell are those?" Mako asked getting up and walking over to her, examining the speedo.

"Sorry, this was all I could find..." She lied.

"KORRA!" Mako exclaimed. "I don't even think I can fit in that!" He ripped it out of her hand and stretched them.

"Sorry sweetie, you'll just have to wear these." She shrugged, hiding the actual shorts in their beach bag.

"Korra!" He groaned.

"Chop chop, they're waiting!" She said, putting on some shorts and a baggy t-shirt, as a cover up, and grabbing the beach bag. "I'll be downstairs." She walked downstairs.

"But! Korra! These are so tiny!" He whined.

She just ignored him, this was going to be interesting... Mako walked downstairs with a huge frown on his face.

Tonraq looked up from his mug and spit out his drink, then started choking. "M-Mako! What the hell are you wearing?!" He asked laughing.

"Don't laugh." Mako said, clenching his teeth.

"I'm s-sorry son, but that's j-just..." He went into a fit of laughter.

"Korra. We're leaving." Mako growled grabbing a shirt and putting it on. "Where are my shorts?"

"They are all in the wash... I didn't think you would need them." Korra said with a devious smile.

"Are you kidding me?!" Mako yelled in exasperation. "Jesus. Come on. Let's just go." He said running to the car.

Korra laughed and hugged her dad, who was just recovering from his laughing fit, goodbye. "Bye." she kissed his cheek and walked out the door.

"Please take pictures!" He yelled at her.

She turned around a winked giving him a thumbs up. He shook his head and closed the door.

"Those kids..." He laughed, going back to his newspaper.

When Mako and Korra got to the pool, it was 2:15.

"We aren't too late." Korra said getting out, taking the pool bag with her.

Mako sighed and got out. "Kor, do we have to do this?"

"Yes, now come on." She said walking in.

Mako groaned and followed her, when they walked in the lady at the desk was laughing at him...

"What? You never seen a guy in a speedo before?" He asked speeding past her.

They got into the pool and everyone turned to look at him. He blushed and looked around for Bo and Asami.

Korra found them first, all the way at the end of the pool. She smiled and then strutted down there, Mako following. she laughed when everyone started at him. She looked back at him and he had his head down, mumbling curse words.

When they got to the table, Bolin and Asami burst out laughing.

"N-Nice speedo bro!" Bolin said through his laughter.

Asami couldn't say anything she was laughing so hard.

Korra looked at Mako and smirked. He looked at her and pouted.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm just wondering why you aren't wearing swim trunks." She said taking them out.

Mako stared at them, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "KORRA! YOU TOLD ME JACE DIDN'T HAVE ANY!"

She burst out laughing, "Do you really think that's all _Jace _would have?!"

He looked from her to the trunks and then back to her. "Oh you are so dead."

She stopped laughing and looked at him, she started to back away.

"Mako. No." She said.

He smirked, "Oh whatever do you mean, darling?" He asked innocently.

She kept backing up and then he reached out and grabbed her, "You asked for this." He said picking her up and walked her over to the pool. He laughed and threw her in.

"MAK-" She yelled but was cut off by the water.

When she didn't resurface, Mako panicked and was about to dive in. As soon as he was about to, her head came up and she spit out water.

"SO not cool." She said glaring at him.

"Love you babe." He smirked and then got up to go change.

He came back out to see Korra laying on a chair, tanning, her eyes closed. She seemed almost dry, he smirked and found one of those kiddy bucket things. He went over to the water and filled it up. He then walked back to her and dumped it all over her.

She sat up and glared at Mako. "Why?"

He smirked, "Because you humiliated me."

She laughed, "That was hilarious."

"No. No it wasn't." Mako said laying in a chair next to her.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you look really hot right now." She said looking at his abs.

"Not nearly as hot as you." He said looking her up and down, then he laid his head down and closed his eyes.

Korra blushed and laid back down, she looked around and saw a lot of guys staring at her. She crossed her arms over her body and pouted. "Mako... why are they staring at me?"

He opened one eye, "Who?"

She motioned to the guys across the pool. He looked at them and glared.

"I told you, you're hot. You look sexy, people are going to stare." He said, still glaring at the guys.

"Well it's really uncomfortable." She said figiting in her seat.

"Yeah, I don't like it either." Mako growled. "Come on, let's go in the water." He said getting up, he then held out a hand for her. She took it and then they walked over to the water.

Mako did a cannonball, soaking Korra. He flipped his hair to the side and laughed, as did she. She jumped in and swam up next to him.

"You're hair looks funny." She said ruffling it up.

He rolled his eyes and then looked back at the guys, who were still staring at Korra. He looked back at Korra who was trying to make his hair into a mohawk.

"Kor."

"Yes?"

"What are you doing to my hair?" He asked looking up.

"Stop moving! I'm trying to fix it!" She said.

"Sorry..."

"There! Done!" She said clapping her hands.

Mako reached his hands up and felt the mohawk, then he went under to make it go back down.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" She asked pouting.

Mako swished it to the side, "Sorry, but I'm not a big fan of mohawks... Love you though."

She smiled and kissed him, "Love you too."

Mako swam over to a corner in the deep end, to get away from all the little kids. Korra was against the wall and he had his forehead on hers.

They were talking about random things when a kid came up and leaned down from outside of the pool.

"Are you two kissing? Ewwwww, cooties!" He said sticking his tongue out.

Mako looked up at him a laughed, "How do I get rid of em?" He asked, acting scared.

Korra giggled and watched.

"Here, give me your arm." The kid said, motioning for his arm.

Mako gave Korra and amused look and gave the kid his arm.

"Okay. Here we go." The little boy said, getting all serious. "Circle circle, dot dot, now you have a cooties shot." She said proudly.

"Thank you doctor. Now if you would excuse us..." Mako said nodding his head toward Korra.

The kid nodded, "You're welcome! All in a days work!" Then he skipped away.

Korra and Mako burst out laughing, "That was so cute!" She exclaimed.

Mako nodded, "It was." Then quieter he said, "I hope our kids are that adorable..."

Korra heard him and smiled, running a hand through his hair, "I'm sure they will be."

Mako looked up at her, surprised that she heard. He smiled and kissed her. Then, the bastards that were staring at Korra before, swam over to them.

"What do you want?" Mako asked looking behind him at them.

"Attitude man, calm yo tits." The one said.

Mako laughed, "How old are you? What, like 16?"

The kid stiffened, "And a half!"

Korra giggled and the kid glared at her, "What you laughin at bitch?"

Mako swan to the dude and towered over him, "What'd you just call her?"

The kid looked at him and his eyes widened, from a far, he didn't look that big...

"Sorry dude, I'll just... swim... over there." He said bolting away.

Mako shook his head and swam back to Korra, "Sorry 'bout that."

She nodded, "What a little punk."

Mako agreed, "You ready to go?" He asked getting out.

"Yeah." She said and then Mako picked her up and out of the pool.

They then went home and showered off, then spent the rest of the day with her family.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	24. Chapter 24

A few days later Mako got a phone call. He and Korra had been on the couch in her room watching a movie when it rang.

"Hello?" Mako said.

_"Hello, is this Mako Anderson?" _The voice on the other end asked.

"This is him, may I ask who's calling?"

_"Yes, I'm Tom your late uncles lawyer." _

"Okay, what's up?" Mako asked.

"_Well, we have found your uncles will. And we need you to come to the courthouse to look it over." _Tom said.

Mako's eyes widened, his uncle had passed away months ago and they were just now finding the will? Holy shit. He didn't even know his uncle left a will...

"Alright thank you. I'm on my way." Mako said and then hung up.

"Who was that?" Korra asked facing Mako.

"Uncle Toza's lawyer..." Mako said still in a daze.

"What did he want?" Korra asked.

"They found his will." Mako said in disbelief, "And I have to go to the courthouse..."

"Mako, that's great! Right?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Mako said with a small smile. "Well I've got to go."

"Want me to come?" Korra asked.

"I'd love that, come on let's go." Mako said getting up and helping Korra up.

They got in the car and drove to the courthouse. When they got there Mako got out and opened Korra's door for her. They went to the front desk.

"Hey, I'm Mako Anderson. Tom, Toza's lawyer requested to see me."

The lady nodded and smiled, "Of course! He will be in his office, just down the hall and to the right. You can't miss it. It's the only blue door in the building."

Mako thanked the lady and walked hand in hand with Korra to the room. He knocked and then walked inside to be greeted by a very tall man in a suit.

"Mako Anderson?" The man asked sticking out his hand.

"Yes sir." Mako said taking his hand and shaking it.

"Tom Berk. You can just call me Tom. And who's this?" He asked gesturing towards Korra.

"This is my beautiful girlfriend, Korra." Mako introduced with a smile.

Korra shook the lawyers hand, "It's nice to meet you Tom."

"You too." Tom said and then walked to his desk. "Please, take a seat."

Mako nodded and then plopped down on the couch pulling Korra down with him. He held her hand tightly as the lawyer got out some papers and looked at Mako. Korra squeezed his hand in an act of comfort and he squeezed hers back.

"So Mako, your uncles will." Tom started.

"Yeah, where exactly did you find it? And why did it take you so long to find it?" Mako asked.

"Well, we searched your uncles house once before to look for it, but never found it. This morning we were clearing it out, when we found it in a dresser. In what we think was your room." Tom said.

"Really?" Korra asked.

"Yes ma'am." The lawyer said, then he got it out to give to Mako. "Go ahead and look it over. I think you will be pleased with what you find."

Mako nodded and took it from Tom. He looked it over and a wide grin spread across his face. Korra smiled and shook him.

"What is it Mako?" She asked.

He laughed in disbelief. "I get basically everything. Bo gets a few things but... it mostly all goes to me. Even the house."

Korra leaned up and kissed his cheek, "That's great Mako!"

He nodded, "But how am I supposed to pay for the house? I don't have the money for the bills."

The lawyer smiled and folded his hands on the table, "That's all taken care of. It seems as if your uncle thought this out. From your parents will, and this one the house will be payed for, for quite some time. You won't have to worry about that for years."

Mako's jaw dropped slightly, "Are you serious sir?"

"Yes Mako I am. Go ahead to the house and take whatever you want. The rest will stay there for you whenever you want to go there. As a matter of fact, you could always move there now." Tom nodded.

Mako leaped from the couch pulling Korra with him and he spun her around, kissing her passionately.

She giggled, "Mako! Put me down! We're in an office!"

Mako put her down and then looked at Tom who had an amused expression on his face. Mako ran to him and shook his hand violently, "Thank you so much sir!"

Tom chuckled, "Of course kid. Now go on, I have work to do here."

Mako nodded and ran out of the room with Korra, practically skipping to the car. Korra laughed, "Mako! Slow down babe!"

He looked at her with a giant smile on his face, "Come on slow poke!"

She rolled her eyes and ran after him. They got in the car and Mako's smile never left his face.

"Mako, you look happy." Korra said.

"Korra, you don't know how much weight this lifted off of my shoulders! I have a house for us, we have furniture that we won't have to buy. I have our house payments basically already payed for!" Mako exclaimed.

Korra nodded, _'did he just say our house? Our furniture and our house payments? Of course he did! We've talked about our future together before.'_

"I'm really happy for you Mako." She said sincerely.

He took her hand and held it tightly, "Kor, you should be happy for _us. _It's your house too now."

Korra nodded and leaned over to kiss him, because they were at a stop light. So he wasn't driving. They got to her house and Mako spun Korra around again. She laughed and then he put her down.

"Come on, let's go inside." Korra said walking towards the door.

Mako burst inside to find everyone in the living room, even Bolin and Asami. Mako looked questioningly at Korra and she smiled sheepishly.

"I called them over to hear the news." She said.

Mako wrapped and arm around her waist and kissed her temple, "Thanks Kor."

"Welcome. Now go on, tell them." She said nodding towards everyone in the room.

"Yeah come on Mako! Tell us!" Bolin whined.

"Hold on Bo." Mako said ruffling his hair.

"I don't like to be kept waiting Mako." Tonraq said with a small smile.

"You all know that our Uncle Toza passed away a few months ago. And you all know that we haven't found a will." Mako started and everyone nodded. "Well, his lawyer called me this evening and Korra and I drove down there. They found his will."

Everyone gasped and congratulated him. "What did you get out of it Mako?" Tonraq asked patting him on the back.

"I got basically everything. Including the house." He turned to Bo, "You need to go to the courthouse to see what you have. I don't want to spoil it."

Bolin nodded and he and Asami ran out the door to go to the courthouse.

"Wow, Mako. That's great I'm happy for you." Jace said.

"Thank you Jace, now if you don't mind. I need to talk to Korra about something." Mako said.

Tonraq gave him a questioning look but Mako gave him and look and he nodded.

"Yeah, alright." Jace said walking back to Ikola.

He and Korra went upstairs and Mako closed the door behind them.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Korra asked sitting on her bed.

"Since I now have that house already payed for, I was hoping I could move in there." Mako said.

Korra nodded thoughtfully, "Okay, you don't have to ask me! I don't own you Mako."

He chuckled, "Well... I was actually hoping you would move with me."

Korra's eyes widened and Mako felt his heart beating like crazy. What if she didn't like the idea? What if she thought he was crazy? When she didn't answer Mako started to come up with an excuse.

"I know that we aren't married or even engaged. But the house is only about five minu-" He started but Korra cut him off with a kiss.

"I would love to." She whispered.

Mako smiled widely and pulled her in for a embrace. "You don't know how much that means to me."

She nodded and then pulled away slightly and kissed him. They pulled apart when there was a knock on the door.

"Korra! Mako! Are you two coming down for dinner?" They heard Senna ask.

"Yeah mom! We'll be down in about five minutes!" Korra called.

"Okay sweetie." Senna said and then walked down the stairs.

"So what's the plan?" Mako asked sitting up on the bed.

"We need to ask my parents." Korra sighed.

"That'll be fine, your mom loves me!" Mako said.

"It's not my mom I'm worried about. It's my dad."

* * *

**Please review what you think! Thanks a bunch! And please go check out my new story "Together Again?"**


	25. Chapter 25

Mako and Korra went downstairs, he was nervous. Like, extremely nervous. He was about to ask Korra's dad if she could live with him. Even if Tonraq liked Mako, that didn't mean he would like the idea of his daughter living alone with him. His nervousness must of been showing because Korra squeezed his hand.

"You nervous?" She asked.

He nodded, "Very. Your dad is going to kill me as soon as the words escape my mouth."

She chuckled, "Mako, I promise you he won't."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." He groaned.

When they walked into the kitchen they were greeted by the smell of steak.

"Mmmm, this smells delicious!" Korra exclaimed letting go of Mako's hand and running to her seat at the table.

"Yeah I know it's you favorite." Tonraq said with a smile. "And I know Mako likes it too."

"Thank you sir. This really is my favorite meal of yours." Mako said sitting next to Korra.

As they ate, Mako and Korra didn't really say anything. They were both sharing silent glances between just the two of them. Silently asking each other when the time was.

"So Mako, what do you plan to do with the house?" Senna asked taking a bite of her steak.

He looked at Korra and she shrugged, giving him the okay.

"Actually, I was thinking about moving there." Mako said taking Korra's hand under the table.

"Really?" Jace asked, his eyebrows raised. "Won't you get lonely?"

"Well... I need to ask you all something." Mako started, everyone gave him their full attention and he took a deep breath. "Remember how earlier I needed to talk to Korra about something?"

"Yes..." Tonraq said.

"We were talking about me moving out and... and Korramovingoutwithme." Mako said the last part quickly.

Tonraq spit out the food he was eating while Senna set down her glass and looked at them through wide eyes. Jace was giving Mako the death glare.

"What." Tonraq growled.

Mako sighed and looked down at Korra who was giving him a reassuring look, "I was thinking Korra could move there with me. We could live together."

Before Tonraq could say anything, Senna stepped in. "I think that's a wonderful idea. You two can have a wonderful experience together."

Tonraq gaped at her, as did Jace. "Senna! She's only 19! She's my little girl!" Tonraq exclaimed.

"Honey, she's an adult. Technically she can make this decision on her own. She doesn't even really need our approval." Senna said.

"Mom! I agree with dad! She's my little sister! And what about while you two are at college?!" Jace yelled.

"Dad! Jace! Like mom said! I'm not a little girl anymore! Y'all are just afraid of me growing up, you are afraid of loosing me! But I'm _19!_ I'm no longer a child! And Jace, we will live in the dorms at college when classes start up again. But on break and over the summer, we will live at the house." Korra said getting up.

"Sir and Jace, with all do respect, you know I will take care of her. And it's not like she will be moving far away, only five minutes! I will get a job for the summer, we have everything else already there." Mako said standing beside Korra.

Jace got up and stood face to face with Mako. "If I didn't like you, I would kill you right now." The he backed up and stood next to his dad. "Dad, I think it's okay. He has my blessing." Then he said quieter so that only his dad could hear, "Plus this will put them to the test, they will see if they can live together when they are older. I say we let them try it."

Tonraq nodded, deep in thought. "Very well. I see your point. Korra, you can live with Mako." Then Tonraq walked up to Mako, towering over him. "Mako. I like you. You know that. I trust you with my daughter and I see you as a son. Look out for her, don't hurt her."

"Wouldn't dream of it. And don't worry, like I said before, we are only five minutes away. And you know how much I love her sir. Nothing is going to happen to us." Mako said.

Tonraq gave him a smile, "I believe you son." Then he walked back to his wife. "So, when are you two moving?"

Mako and Korra shared a sheepish look and Mako took her hand. "We don't really know. As soon as we can." Korra answered.

They all nodded, "What are you taking?" Senna asked

Mako answered her, "Korra and I are going to go there before deciding what we are taking. Most likely just her clothes and a few valuable belongings."

Korra nodded, "We are actually going over after dinner."

"You two can go ahead over there now. I'll help your mother clean up." Tonraq said taking some plates.

"Thank you, see you tomorrow." Korra said hugging her parents and Jace.

"Tomorrow?" Her dad asked just as Mako and her ran out of the room.

"Bye!" She sang running out the door with Mako.

When they got to the house, there were boxes everywhere. "I guess Tom's people didn't unpack anything."

Korra nodded, "We've got this." She said taking a box and unpacking it, sitting down. "Where should this go?" She asked holding up a lamp.

Mako smiled and sat down next to her, "Wherever you want. This is _our _house now."

She giggled and kissed him, "I like the sound of that."

So for the rest of the night, the couple unpacked all the boxes and rearranged everything in the house. Starting with the living room. They put the couch against the wall, the front door to it's right. They put the TV about the fire place and the recliner next to that. They had another couch, a smaller one, on the other end of the room.

They stood in the room and Mako wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'd say we did a good job." He said.

Korra nodded and lay her head on his shoulder, "We did, didn't we."

"Ready to do the upstairs?" Mako asked rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"Yup, let's go!" She said freeing herself from his grip and running up the stairs. "Catch me if you can!"

He chuckled and ran after her, grabbing her by the waist and swinging her towards him. He spun her around to face him and smiled at her warmly, then whispered in her ear.

"Gotcha."

She laughed and then kissed him. When she pulled away, she went into Mako's old room.

"Wanna start here?" She asked.

"What are we going to do to it? It's only us living here, we don't need the two extra rooms we have." Mako said leaning against the door frame.

"I don't know, we could always get it ready." She said softly.

Mako gave her a questioning look and he walked up to her, pulling her towards him. "For what?"

She looked away as a blush formed on her cheeks, "Our kids."

Mako smiled warmly and kissed her passionately. Letting his tongue slide against her lip, asking for permission to enter her mouth. Her lips parted and then their tongues intermingled, battling for dominance. When they pulled apart, only for the need of air, they pressed their foreheads together.

"I think that's a great idea. But, maybe we should start with our new room." Mako considered.

"Good idea." Korra said pulling out of his grip and walking to Toza's old room and their new room. She looked around and saw that not much had changed. Everything was in it's same spot.

"We don't have to do much to this room." Korra said spinning around.

"Well, I'm going to be honest here, I don't want to sleep in Toza's bed." Mako said looking at it.

"Why not?" Korra asked.

Mako shook his head, "I don't know really. I guess that in my mind it's still his. I want us to have our own bed, not my late Uncle's."

"So you want the bed from your room to come in here?" She asked.

Mako nodded, "Yeah." Then he looked at the clock. It read 11:34pm. "Maybe I should get Bo to help me with that tomorrow, we should get some sleep."

Korra yawned and Mako chuckled, "Come on, let's go." He said picking her up bridal style. She nuzzled her head against his chest and held onto him tightly.

He set her down on the bed and then changed into his pajama pants, leaving his shirt off. Korra changed into her pajamas too. She was settling down in the bed when something caught her eye.

"Mako, I never knew you played the guitar." She said standing up and grabbing the guitar from inside the closet.

He looked up as she sat down next to him on the end of the bed. He looked at the guitar and had a small grin on his face. He took it from her and gazed at it.

"I haven't played this thing in forever."

"Can you play it for me?" Korra asked sweetly.

Mako looked down at her and smiled, "Of course. I think I remember one song that Toza taught me to play."

"What song?" Korra asked as he sat the acoustic guitar on his lap.

"And I love her, it's by the Beatles." Mako said starting to play, he made it look easy. And the song he played, it was beautiful. And his singing wasn't too bad either.

_"I give her all my love.  
__That's all I do.  
__And if you saw my love,  
__you'd love her too.  
_

_I love her_

_She gives me everything  
And tenderly  
The kiss my lover brings,  
She brings to me._

_And I love her_

_A love like ours,  
could never die.  
As long as I,  
have you near me._

_Bright are the stars that shine.  
Dark as the sky.  
I know this love of mine,  
will never die._

_And I love her."_

Then it was just the guitar playing, Mako looked into Korra's eyes. Her's were filled with so much emotion, the main one being love. Love for Mako. His eyes filled with the same, love for her. Love for his lover, love for his girlfriend. Love for his soul mate. He started to sing again...

_"Bright as the stars that shine.  
__Dark as the sky.  
__I know this love of mine,  
will never die._

_And I love her"_

He set the guitar down and Korra practically jumped into his arms. He chuckled and caressed her cheek.

"So, you liked it?" He asked quietly.

"Loved it. How come you never told me you played?" She asked.

Mako moved a loose strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, "I don't really know. I guess I just forgot about it."

"How long have you known how to play?" Korra asked, leaning into his touch as he caressed her cheek and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Since I was about 13." Mako decided.

"Well, I really loved it. And, it really turned me on." She whispered in his ear.

His eyes widened and then he laid back on the bed, her falling on top of him giggling.

The next morning, Korra woke up to the sun coming in through the window. She was cuddled up against Mako, his strong, warm arms wrapped around her slim waist. Holding her protectively. She had her head laying on his bare chest listening to his heartbeat. Lulling her back to sleep along with the sound of his steady, light snoring.

She was abruptly woken up by a phone ringing. She cracked one eye open and reached over Mako to the bedside table. She sat up slowly, trying her best not to wake Mako, and squirmed out of his grasp. Which was not easy, he would not let her go. Whining when she finally did get free. She rolled her eyes and started to comb through his hair with her free hand.

She looked at the phone. It was her dad, great. She cleared her throat and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked, trying to sound as if she didn't have sex all night long.

"Korra? Where the hell are you?" Her dad asked.

"What? Dad I told you I was going to Mak- well, our house. And I told you I wouldn't be back until sometime today." She said moving her hand from Mako's hair and wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"When are you coming home?" He asked sternly.

"I don't know." She snapped and then Mako stirred mumbling in his sleep reaching for the covers where Korra was. She sighed and started to comb his hair again. He sighed contently and his light snoring returned.

"Probably some time this afternoon." Korra whispered.

"You _do _realize that it's almost 12 o'clock, right?" Her dad asked, sighing.

"What?!" Korra yelled and then quickly shushed herself, she looked at the clock and, sure enough it was 11:58. "Shit. I slept late..."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Her dad yelled.

"Umm... Ship?" She said, more of a question.

"That's what I thought you said. Just... let me know when you will be home. Okay?" Tonraq said.

"Yes daddy, love you." Korra said sweetly.

She swears she could hear him roll his eyes and smile, "Love you too. Tell Mako I say hi."

"Okay, bye." She said and then hug up.

She reached back over Mako and set her phone down. She slowly got out of the bed, careful not to wake Mako. She shivered and put on underwear and one of Mako's long sleeve T's. Korra walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and frowned, of course there wouldn't be any food...

"Looks like I'll have to improvise..." She said looking in the cupboards. "Ugh, we need to go shopping." She mumbled.

She walked back upstairs and changed into her clothes that she wore yesterday. As she was changing she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and she smiled.

"Morning beautiful." He said, his voice full of sleep.

"More like afternoon. You slept really late." She said changing shirts.

"Shit, you serious?" Mako asked.

"Look at the clock." She said, he let go of her and looked at it.

"Damn... already 12:15." He said getting up.

"Yeah, and we don't have anything to eat. So get dressed! We're going out to eat." She said clapping her hands.

"Do we have to? Can't we just lay here so I can kiss every inch of your body?" Mako asked kissing her neck from behind her.

She giggled and turned around, "I'm hungry, you can stay but I'm going."

"Korrraaa!" He whined.

"Yes?" She asked with a sweet smile.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "Are you sure we have to go?"

She nodded and pulled out of his arms. "Oh, and by the way my dad says hi."

He groaned, "Way to kill the mood."

She smirked and walked out of the room.

He sighed, "Wait for me." He threw on an easy outfit, a red flannel shirt and jeans with red and black converse. He ran downstairs to see Korra bent putting on her shoes.

"Ready." He said.

She finished tying her shoes and stood up, "Me too." They walked out the door.

"Where to?" Korra asked, getting in the car and starting it up.

Mako got in the passenger side, "Wherever."

"Bojangles? I would kill for some sweet tea and a chicken biscuit." Korra said pulling out.

"Sounds good." Mako said.

When they got there food and finished eating, they drove back to Korra's house.

"Took you long enough." Tonraq growled.

"Sorry sir, but I didn't wake up until late and we went out for breakfast." Mako explained.

"How come you woke up so late?" He asked.

"Um. We stayed up late rearranging..." Mako said. It wasn't a total lie, they did stay up pretty late fixing the living room.

Tonraq just narrowed his eyes and nodded, "So when are you two moving there?" Senna asked walking into the room.

Korra looked up and Mako who winked at her. "Today."

"Today?" Senna questioned.

Korra and Mako nodded, "We are going to go shopping to get some food and all we have to do is switch the beds. And she just has to get her clothes." He said.

Tonraq nodded, "You have money?"

"Yes sir."

"Yeah dad."

"Alright. Go ahead and get your clothes Kor, are you two still staying for dinner?" Tonraq asked.

"Umm, no I don't think so." Korra said and Mako agreed.

Her dad nodded and the couple went to collect her things.


	26. Chapter 26

**Please review! I'm not getting enough!**

* * *

Bolin had come over to help Mako switch the mattresses.

"Bo, you have to turn!" Mako yelled.

"Oh and fall down the stairs? No!" Bolin yelled back.

"I meant the other way!"

"Then I would hit the wall!" He exclaimed.

"You can't move? Not even a little?" Mako asked.

"NO!" Bolin repeated for the umpteenth.

Mako sighed and looked next to him where Korra sat, drinking hot tea and laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"You." She said with a goofy smile.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Because you don't realize that all you have to do is back up so that Bolin can walk into that hallway in a different angle. That way it will be easier to turn it into the room." She said confidently.

Mako opened his mouth to reply but shut it. And then he nodded.

"Bolin, I'm going to back up so that you can walk into that hallway at a different angle. That way it will be easier to get it into the room." Mako said.

Korra rolled her eyes and took another sip of her drink, watching the two attempt to do as she told.

"Ow! Bo! I can't back up _that_ much!" Mako yelled hitting the wall.

"Whoops, sorry!" Bolin said.

"Just go forward." Mako sighed.

Bolin did as he was told and lost his footing, dropping the mattress on him. "Ow!" He yelped.

"Bo!" Mako said dropping his side and running to Bo's and lifting it so that Bolin could remove his lower half from it.

"Thanks bro." Bolin said.

"Yeah, now come on. I want to get this over with so that... you know what. I'm not going to finish that statement." Mako said winking at Korra who blushed.

"And I'm going to pretend I didn't hear it. Okay, come on. Let's just get this stupid mattress in that stupid room so that you and Korra can do whatever you stupidly want to do." Bolin grumbled standing up.

"I hope you two realize you still have to move Toza's mattress from his room to Mako's old room." Korra reminded them.

"Damn it." They both said.

After a few more tries, Mako and Bolin were able to switch the mattresses. They both plopped down on the mattress and sighed.

"Finally." Bolin said.

Mako nodded and then sat up on the bed to see Korra walking in. A smirk on her face. Mako smirked back and then looked over at Bolin. He shoved him off the bed.

"Bye Bo!" Mako said pushing him out of the room and down the stairs.

"But I-" He was cut off by Mako closing the door in his face.

Korra called out to him, "Thanks for your help Bo!" And then Mako picked her up to bring her upstairs.

He dropped her on the bed and climbed on top of her. His lips immediately were on hers kissing her fiercely. He moved down to her neck leaving hickeys along it, finding her pressure point and biting down on it. He went back to her lips and let his tongue lick her bottom lip asking permission to enter. Her lips parted against his and his tongue shot in her mouth.

They discarded their clothes...

**Sorry, but I told you I don't write smut... **

When they were done, he collapsed on top of her and then rolled next to her. Wrapping his arms around her, his chin on the top of her head. Her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat slow.

"God your amazing." He breathed.

She giggled, "You were too."

"Hey Kor." He said.

"Yeah?" Korra asked.

"I love you." He said kissing her again.

"I love you too." She whispered against his lips. She laid back down on his chest.

He kissed the top of her head and then got up, her whining behind him. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Korra, we need to go shopping and you still haven't unloaded your clothes into our dresser." He said.

"We can do all that later, can't we just relax for now?" She whined.

"Korra, there aren't even any sheets on the bed." Mako said.

She looked around her, "Huh. Didn't even notice."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand to pull her to her feet.

"As much as I love seeing you in the nude, we really have to get some things done. It's already six thirty." He said putting on a shirt.

She sighed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, but can I at least take a shower? I'm all sweaty."

Mako chuckled, "Yeah, but hurry up. I'll put the sheets on the bed."

She nodded and went into the bathroom in their room. She took a quick shower and walked out with a towel.

"I left my clothes downstairs in the suitcase, do you mind go getting it?" She asked. "I can finish up here."

Mako nodded and went downstairs while Korra finished making the bed. He came back up with two suitcases.

"I didn't know which one you wanted." He said setting them down.

"Thanks." She said kissing his cheek and taking out an outfit from one of them. She quickly changed and then joined Mako downstairs.

"How bad do I smell?" He asked.

She walked up to him and sniffed him, "Eh, just put on some cologne and you should be fine."

He nodded and ran upstairs, coming back down within seconds.

"So, are we going to make a list of what we need?" Korra asked looking around for a pen and paper.

Mako got it out of the drawer behind him and handed it to her. "Here you go."

"What do we need?" She asked.

"Food." Mako said.

She rolled her eyes, "A bit more specific than that smart ass."

He chuckled, "Fine, umm... We are going to need flour, salt, sugar, coffee creamer, milk,-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down hotshot! I can't write that fast!" Korra exclaimed.

"Sorry."

"Could you repeat the last three things?" She asked.

"Sugar, coffee creamer, and milk." He repeated.

"Okay, what else?" Korra asked.

For another half an hour, they thought of what they could buy. By the end, they were onto the back of the sheet.

"Do we need utensils?" Korra asked.

"I think so. I'm pretty sure Bo got those in the will. After all they were really old... We usually just used plastic utensils. The one's Bo got were really just for show." Mako said writing it down. "I should probably call him and tell him not to use those. They will be a lot of money in the future..." Mako said.

"I'll remind you." Korra said.

"Thanks. Okay, so we ready to go?" He asked looking at her from across the counter.

She smiled and nodded, "I think we are."

They spent the next hour and a half at the grocery store, getting everything on the list. Picking up a few extra things. When they saw the total, Korra's eyes widened but Mako just dug in his wallet for his credit card.

"Holy shit that was expensive!" Korra exclaimed as they unloaded the stuff into the car.

"That was to be expected, it's alright. I have the money from my job last year." Mako said loading the last bag.

"How do you have that much?!" Korra asked.

He shrugged, "I'm good at saving."

"Well that's good to know." Korra sighed.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Mako asked once they got back to their house.

"What can we cook?" She asked taking as many bags inside as she could.

"Let's find out." He smirked.

They unloaded everything and put it all in the cupboards. Mako kept out the rice and beef tips.

"This good?" He asked.

Korra nodded, "Looks great. Now how do we cook the rice?"

Mako chuckled, "It's cute that you don't know how."

She smiled and he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. "Teach me?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." He said letting her go and getting the rice and getting out a pot and turned on the stove. "First, we boil the water." He said. "Fill this up."

Korra took the pan and filled it up with hot water, than carefully brought it over to Mako. Spilling it on the floor multiple times.

"Good job Kor. You barely spilled any water!" Mako said sarcastically.

Korra stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed, "Real mature babe."

She rolled her eyes, "Just boil the damn water."

Mako put the pot on the stove and then Korra kissed Mako. "Now what?" She asked against his lips.

"We wait for it to boil." He said kissing her again, moving his arms to pull her closer to him. "Korra, I love you." He said.

She smiled, "I love you too City Boy. More than anything in the world."

He smiled against her lips. Korra pulled away when she saw the water boiling over his shoulder.

"Now what do we do?" She asked leaning against the counter.

"We put in the rice." Mako said handing her the bag.

She dumped it in and then they made the rice and had a wonderful dinner. They retired into the living room and sat on the couch, he had his arm around her shoulders. Her head laying on his shoulder.

"You know, I've never been happier in my life. Here with you, in our house." Mako murmured.

Korra tore her gaze from the TV and looked at him. She kissed him and smiled, "I love you Mako."

"I love you too." He said stealing another kiss.

They soon went to bed, content in one another's arms in their house.

* * *

**School's been closed the past few days due to snow, and it's closed tomorrow! So next update will be tomorrow! Yay! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

"Korra, would you just go get them?!" Mako asked, frustrated with her.

"Why can't you?" She asked childishly.

"Because I'm cooking! Just go get the fucking napkins!" He yelled.

"I don't see why you can't!" She yelled back.

"I just told you! I'm cooking! You aren't doing anything! You're just being lazy!" He seethed.

"REALLY?! Applying for a job isn't anything?!" She asked, well more yelled.

"It will take you ten minutes!" He hollered.

"Exactly my point!" She hollered back.

"Korra! Please just go get them!" He sighed massaging his temples.

"I have to do this! I don't see you applying for a job!" She said.

"I don't have the time! I'm always cooking and always cleaning! Always picking up after you!" He screeched his voice getting high.

"That's _so not true!" _She exclaimed. "I do the dishes every other night and I clean up my clothes from the bathroom and bedroom floor!"

This was yet another fight between the two. Probably the fourth one this week...

"Not often enough! Are you going to be one of those lazy house wives?!" He screamed.

She narrowed her eyes, "If you think that I'm going to be your wife after this then you've got another thing coming." Korra said, her voice dangerously low.

That seemed to snap Mako out of it. He turned off the stove and walked up to her reaching for her, but she backed away.

"Korra..." He said quietly, he couldn't believe what he had just said... He didn't mean it!

"What?" She seethed.

"I'm sorry, I know you do a lot of work I ju-" Mako started but she cut him off.

"No Mako. According to you I do nothing around here." She snapped walking out of the kitchen and to the front door.

"Korra, where are you going?" He asked walking after her.

"Back to my house." She stated.

"This is your house." Mako said, grabbing her wrist but she shrugged him off.

"Babe, please." He begged.

"Don't call me that." She growled.

Mako fell on his knees and grabbed her hands, "Please Kor, don't leave."

She pulled her hands away and reached for the door but Mako grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her waist looking up at her.

"Please, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Just don't go, stay. Please." He begged, tears brimming in his eyes.

Korra looked away from him, she knew if she looked him in the eyes she would start to cry, and she wasn't going to cry. She pried him off of her and opened the door.

"I'm sorry Mako, but I think we need a break." She said and then shut the door.

Mako felt the tears fall down his face and drip off his chin. Making a puddle on the floor.

"What the fuck did I do?" He asked himself. "God I'm such an idiot!" He yelled punching the wall, making a huge hole in it. He stood up and more tears fell.

He felt helpless, his life just walked out that door, his only love just left.

He banged his hand on the wall leaning his forehead against it.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." He repeated over and over again.

Korra felt the tears fall from her eyes, she drove quickly to her parents house and slammed her car door shut. She ran inside and was greeted by her dad watching TV in the living room.

"Kor, what's wrong?" He asked shooting out of his seat and giving her a warm hug.

"H-He y-yelled at m-me. A-and I yelled t-too, s-so I-I left." She stuttered through her tears.

Tonraq hugged her tighter and rubbed her back in a soothing motion, "Shhhh, it's okay Kor. It's okay. All couples fight."

Korra sobbed into her dads chest and held him tightly. Tonraq swore he was going to talk to that boy. Jace came down the stairs with Ikola and when he saw Korra he froze. His blood boiling seeing her cry, he turned to Ikola.

"Babe, can you please go upstairs? I need to talk to Korra." He asked politely.

She nodded and kissed his cheek before going back up to their room. Jace made his way down the stairs, Tonraq saw him and mouthed 'Mako.' Jace felt his blood boil again, he trusted that little bastard. He was going to give him a beating of a life time for hurting his little sister. But for now, Korra needed him.

He walked up to her and his dad and he put a hand on her shoulder. She sniffed and turned to look at him, he had a small, sympathetic smile on his face. She let out another cry and he pulled her in for a hug. He combed through her hair and let her cry. When she was done she pulled away and Jace carefully asked her.

"What happened?"

She took a deep breath, "Mako was cooking d-dinner and I was filling out an application for a job." She stopped and took a shaky breath. "A-and we were all out of napkins, so he asked me to get them. But I was busy with the job application. He argued he was busy making dinner. Then we started yelling at who should go. Then he basically called me a lazy girlfriend and said 'are you going to be one of those lazy housewives?'"

Korra felt the tears roll down her face at recalling exactly what happened.

"And so I left." She ended.

"Did he apologize?" Her dad asked.

She nodded numbly. "But I ignored him. That's the fourth fight we've had this week and I'm tired of it!"

Just then her mom came into the room. She shooed the boys away and took Korra into the living room to talk to her.

"You know sweetie, all relationships include fighting." She said running Korra's back.

"Yeah but this much?" Korra asked.

"Your father and I, when we first moved in together, fought all the time." Her mother said laughing and the memory.

"About napkins?" Korra asked with a humorless laugh.

"About things even stupider." Senna said.

Korra looked up at her, "Like what?"

"Well." Senna said thinking back, "There was one time where we needed shampoo and your father screamed at me to go get it. When _I was the one in the shower!_"

Korra laughed a little bit and her mood went up.

"And another time when your father was very hungry, so he asked me to go get something. And you know where I was?" He mom asked.

"Where?"

"I was at work, in a meeting. While your father was at home watching the game. We had an argument over the phone in my meeting. And it was embarrassing." Her mom said.

Korra laughed again and she felt better knowing that not only her and Mako fought.

"What I'm trying to say is, is that you two are going to fight. It's natural. The true test of the relationship is if you two can overcome that." Her mom said.

Korra nodded thoughtfully, "Can I stay here tonight though? I kinda told him we needed a break..." She said looking at her lap.

"That's fine dear, your room is just as you left it when you left last month." Senna said getting up.

"Thanks mom, love you." Korra said hugging her.

"Of course, are you going to have dinner with us?" Her mom asked.

"I'm really tires, I think I'll just retire for the night." Korra said going upstairs.

With Mako...

He looked over to where the job application was. It was an application for the nursing home down the street, and it was due there by tomorrow morning at 6am. And she still had another hours worth of stuff to fill out.

"Why am I such a jackass?" Mako asked himself.

He finished making the dinner, hoping Korra would come home. But she never did. Mako got worried and then remembered her saying she was going to her parents. Well... going to _her house. _He tried to tell her that this house was her house, but she just left.

He ate by himself feeling empty, the house felt cold. Everything felt wrong. Her smile wasn't here to light up the room. Her laugh wasn't here to warm his heart and bring music to his ears. Her blue eyes weren't here to show him how much she loved him. She wasn't here so he couldn't wrap his arms around her and tell her how much he loves her.

When he took another bite of food it tasted salty. That's when he realized he was crying again. He suddenly wasn't hungry, he picked up his bowl and put some saran-wrap on it to save it for later. He went into the living room to watch TV, hoping that would take his mind off things.

It didn't.

The show it turned on to, was one of Korra's favorites. Duck Dynasty. Mako switched the channel and of course Scrubs came on. And sadly that reminded him of her since she wanted to be a nurse.

"God damn it!" He yelled throwing the remote across the room. "Why can't you be here with me Korra?" He asked sobbing into his hands.

He got up and turned off the TV, then he went up to bed. He didn't bother changing or brushing his teeth. He lay down on the bed and pulled the covers up. Nothing was the same without Korra here. The bed didn't feel right without her here, he couldn't reach over and pull her closer to him. He couldn't breathe in her scent and fall asleep to her snoring.

He couldn't do anything without her here.

But she didn't want to be with him right now. She said they needed a break. What did that even mean? Did she mean forever? Did she mean for a few days? Weeks? Months? Or just for the night? All these thoughts made Mako cry even more, he was surprised he hadn't run out of tears yet.

He turned over in the bed and saw a picture of them together on the bedside table. It was the one he had given to her for Christmas. Next to it was the watch she gave him and a lone picture of her. Her senior picture. Mako turned the other way, trying to get her out of his head for the night.

But he couldn't.

* * *

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO tempted to just leave it here and make you all wait for the next chapter. **

**But, I'm not that mean. So here you go, the rest of this chapter**

* * *

"What I'd give to have you here with me dad." He whispered. "For you or mom or even uncle Toza here to give me advice. Scold me for hurting the one girl I love. For being a dick to her."

He eventually cried himself to a restless sleep. He tossed and turned all night. At one point he reached out to pull Korra closer, forgetting the events of the day. When all he felt was air and sheets, his eyes opened. He sat up and looked around the room for her. Then he remembered what had happened.

He decided he'd had enough of this. He wasn't just going to let her go, he couldn't do anything without her. He needed her, he wanted her here with him. Sleeping safely in his arms. He got out of the bed and put on some slippers. Since he never changed from his clothes he wore earlier that day, he just ran downstairs and grabbed his keys. Also grabbing something else...

He drove quickly to her house, no one was on the roads. Probably because it was like two in the morning... He got to her house, took something out of his car, and ran to her front door.

Locked.

Damn.

Then he remembered a spare key he had. He fumbled around for it and when he found it, he unlocked the door as quickly as possible. He ran through the door, not even thinking about everyone else in the house. He closed it behind him and ran up the stairs, skipping steps, and sprinted to her room. He opened the door to see her asleep in her room, a look of grief on her face.

Mako walked up to her and knelt down next to her bed, he took her hand in his and kissed it softly.

"I'm sorry Korra." He whispered. She stirred but didn't wake.

"I know I've been an ass and I know I don't deserve you, but I need you. I want you to be with me, I need you to be with me. I love you, and I hope you will give me a second chance." He leaned down and kissed her lips softly, picking up something he brought with him.

At the kiss, her eyes fluttered open. But he didn't notice, he was too busy getting his guitar. When he looked down at her, she closed her eyes so that he would think she was asleep.

He started to play Stay Close, Don't Go by Secondhand Serenade. He played quietly so that he wouldn't wake anyone in the house.

_"Staring at the glass in front of me  
__Is it half empty?  
__Have I ruined all you've given me?_

_I know I've been selfish,  
I know I've been foolish.  
But look through that and you will see,  
That I'll do better.  
__I know baby I can do better._

_If you leave me tonight,  
I'll wake up alone.  
Don't tell me I can make it on my own._

_Don't leave me_ tonight.  
_This heart of stone will  
__sink till it dies."__  
_

Korra tried not to open her eyes, she couldn't believe Mako was doing this. He was basically forcing her to forgive him. He looked down at her and noticed her eyelids twitching, in other words, she was awake. But she was faking being asleep. He smirked and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Pausing the song.

"I really am sorry Kor, I know I was such a jerk to you. I love you." He whispered, his lips still against her forehead. He pulled back to see that she was still pretending. He sighed and continued.

_Sometimes I stare at you while you are sleeping.  
I listen to your breathing.  
Amazed how I some how managed to_

_Sweep you off of your feet, girl.  
Your perfect little feet, girl.  
I took for granted,  
_

_What you do.  
I'll do better,  
I know, baby I can do better._

_If you leave me tonight,  
I'll wake up alone,  
Don't tell me I can make it on my own._

_Don't leave me tonight,  
This heart of stone will  
__sink till it dies."_

The next part was just guitar so he stopped singing. It was hard for Korra not to open her eyes and hug him, she missed him. A lot. And she believed that he was sorry, but she wanted to hear more apologies.

"You know when you left I punched a hole in the wall." Mako said with a light chuckle when he saw her eyebrows go up and then go right back down to make it seem like she was still asleep. "I felt like such a dick, and I still do. I couldn't do anything without being reminded of you. Your beauty, your personality, your smile, your laugh. Your everything. I cried my eyes out tonight, and I'm sure I look like shit."

Korra had to suppress a laugh at that remark.

"Point is, I can't live without you. And I'm so, so sorry I said what I did. I didn't mean that you would be a lazy house wife, that was all a lie. I was just stressed." He said and then started to sing again.

_"And don't you know,  
__My heart is thumping.  
Ohhh  
__It's putting up a fight." _

He paused and leaned down to kiss her cheek. Then he whispered in her ear. "I love you more than anything and I know you work your ass off. I only hope that you will forgive me."

He moved to her lips and kissed her, hoping she would kiss back. And to his liking she did. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing her electrifying blue orbs. Mako pulled her in for a warm embrace and she hugged back, hesitant at first but hugging him back nonetheless.

"I missed you." He whispered.

She chuckled, "It's only been a few hours."

"It feels like an eternity." He said kissing her again. "Kor, I really am sorry. You know I didn't mean any of that. I know how hard you work. And I think it's great that you were applying for a job at that nursing home." He said taking both of her hands in his.

She nodded, "I won't be going there though. The application is due in-" She glanced at the clock. "-three hours."

"I'm sorry for that." Mako said.

She shrugged, "There are plenty of other jobs. None that will accept me without my college degree yet, but still plenty of other nursing jobs."

"You can always get an easier summer job." Mako said caressing her face in his hand, she leaned into his touch.

"Yeah, I guess so." She sighed.

"Kor? Do you forgive me?" He asked, his voice quiet.

She seemed to think it over and then in response she kissed him, when she pulled away she smirked, "Does that answer your question?"

He smiled and stole another kiss, "It does."

She smiled and then her face got serious, "But you call me a lazy housewife again, and we'll have a serious problem. And why would you call me a wife? We aren't even engaged."

He smiled sheepishly and she rolled her eyes, "So are you going to finish the song or what?"

He laughed and nodded, picking up where he left off.

"_And I've got this feeling  
that everything's alright!_

_Don't you see?  
That I'm not the only one for you  
But you're the only one for meeee!_

_If you leave me tonight,  
I'll wake up aloooonne_

_(Stay!) If you leave me tonight,  
(Close) I'll wake up alone.  
(Don't) Don't tell me I can make it on my own!_

_(Go) Don't leave me tonight!  
This heart of stone will sink till it dies.  
If you leave me tonight. _

_Don't leave me tonight."_

He ended with a kiss for her on the lips. She smiled and so did he.

"So now what?" He asked, still kneeling beside her bed.

"I don't know. After that song I guess I really can't leave you tonight." She joked.

He chuckled and set his guitar down, "But seriously though, do you want to come home?"

She nodded, "Yeah, this bed isn't as nice as ours. Plus it's not the same without you." She said sitting up.

Mako stopped her and then picked her up, "You don't need to walk. You seem tired."

She rolled her eyes but smiled, "Thank you." And she kissed his cheek.

He smiled like an idiot and then leaned down to pick up his guitar. He slung it over his shoulder with the strap and walked downstairs with Korra.

"How are you carrying me with no trouble when it's this late and your really tired?" She asked.

He looked down at her, "Because you give me strength."

She blushed, "I should probably leave a note for my parents..."

Mako nodded, "Probably a good idea." He walked with her into the kitchen and wrote the note.

"Okay, it says, 'Mom and dad, my wonderful most amazing and spectacular hot and sexy boyfriend took me home. Love you.'" He said reading what he wrote.

She giggled and rolled her eyes, "Does it really say that?"

He nodded, "Take a look for yourself."

She read it and laughed, "Re-write it so that my dad doesn't have a heart attack."

He pouted but rewrote it, "Here. Now it says 'Dad and Mom. Mako, the one I love, took me home. Love you and don't fret. I'm safe with him and we worked things out. Dad, please don't be mad at him.'"

"Good, but can you add 'Mom told me a story of you two so you shouldn't be a hypocrite. And as for you Jace don't kill Mako next time you see him. We worked it out and he's off the hook. Love Korra.'"

Mako nodded and then took her to his car. "We can just get your car tomorrow." He said setting her in the passenger side.

When they got back to their house, he carried her upstairs and set her down on the bed, climbing in with her but she stopped him.

"Aren't you going to change?" She asked, yawning.

He looked down at himself and then just took off his clothes down to his boxers. "There."

She smiled and then cuddled up to him, "I missed your warmth." She said.

"I missed all of you." He whispered holding her tight. "I love you Korra."

"Love you too." She said, already half asleep.

* * *

**Boom! Wow that took forever to write! Did you like it? I hope so... This was actually a request from a guest, so I hope they like it!**


	28. Chapter 28

It had been a few weeks since the 'big fight' and Mako and Korra were still going strong. They had barely fought at all and if they did it was a little fight and was sorted out right away. But their favorite parts of the fights was the make up sex. Sometimes they thought that was the only reason they ever fought.

And now they have jobs at Narooks. Even if it's just for the rest of the summer, which is really not too long. Only one more month. But he welcomed them with open arms, which really wasn't too surprising. He loved Korra and Mako like one of his own and loved having them as employees.

"Hey Kor! Do you mind bringing me my phone?" Mako called to her from the kitchen.

"Yeah, give me a second!" She replied. She came into the kitchen from the living room and handed it to him.

"Thanks babe." He said giving her a quick kiss.

"Sure." She said taking a seat next to him.

He checked his messages and his eyes widened, Korra's dad wanted to talk to him, pronto.

"Korra, I've got to go. I'll see you in about an hour, okay?" Mako said while getting up and putting on his jacket.

"Where ya going?" She asked.

"Your dad wants to talk to me..." Mako said with a shudder. "Did I do anything wrong?"

Korra laughed, "Just because he wants to see you doesn't mean you did something wrong."

"That's what you think." He mumbled. "Bye love."

"Bye. Oh, and can you pick up dinner on the way home? I could really go for some Narooks noodles!" She asked.

"Of course, be back later." He said walking out the door.

When he got to her parents house, he got a text from Tonraq.

**From: Tonraq**

**Hey Mako, can you meet me at Narooks instead of the house? Thanks.**

He sighed and backed out of the driveway. He drove the short drive to Narooks and saw his car there. He went inside and was greeted by a jolly Narook.

"Mako! It's great to see you! But... you don't work today." He said.

"Yes sir, I know. I'm here to meet with Korra's dad." Mako said with a smile. He always liked Narook, he was so nice and giving.

"You mean Tonraq? He's right over there. Table 6." Narook said giving Mako a pat on the back.

"Thanks sir." Mako said walking to the table.

He was greeted by Tonraq who had a smile on his face.

"Hey Mako, have a seat!" He said gesturing towards the seat across from him.

"Thanks..." Mako said taking a seat in the booth. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked nervously.

"No not at all. Why would you think that?" Tonraq asked.

"Because you asked me to meet you here." Mako said with a sheepish smile.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something." He explained.

"Oh. Well okay then. What did you want to talk about then, sir?" Mako asked relaxing in his seat.

"I know you and Korra have a very good relationship. I mean you two are living together for crying out loud!" Korra's dad said with a laugh.

"Yes sir, but why would you want to tell me that? I already know..." Mako said.

"I know that, and I also know that you want to marry her someday. Am I correct in assuming that?" He asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah! I want to be with Korra forever, she has all my love. Of course I want to marry her!" Mako exclaimed.

"Then I give you my blessing." Tonraq said.

"W-what?" Mako asked in disbelief.

"I said, 'I give you my blessing.'" He repeated.

"Thank you Tonraq! You don't know how much weight this lifts off my shoulders!" Mako said breathing in a sigh of relief.

"What? You thought I wouldn't let you two get married?" Tonraq joked.

"I had my doubts..."

"Seriously? Nah Mako! I like you! I think you and my daughter are great for each other and I trust you with her. And I even see you as a son already. So you two getting married would just make you being my son-in-law official."

Mako had a huge smile on his face and he thanked her father over and over again.

* * *

When the summer ended, they all went back to college. Mako resumed football, as did Jace. And Korra was in a room with Asami again. Ikola and Jace ended up living in an apartment together since this was Jace's last year in college. It was right next to campus and they both had cars so it was very convenient for the both of them.

Mako and Korra basically lived together on the campus though. He was barely ever in his dorm with Bolin, even Bolin was barely there. They both spend the night and most of their days in their girlfriends dorm room. They all went out to dinner together and Bolin or Mako usually payed the bill. Even though the girls insisted. And they each had their alone time to do... well you know.

"So, do you think you two are going to get an apartment next year on campus?" Bolin asked Korra and Mako.

"What?" Mako asked, "Where did that come from?"

"Well, we know you two are very serious. And there is always apartments just for college. So as soon as college lets out you can go back you Unc- I mean your house." He shrugged.

Mako looked at Korra who shrugged, they had never talked about this before...

"I don't know. We will have to talk about it, it depends on how much it costs." Mako said.

The next day Bolin and Mako had a huge football game, it was the championships and they were playing against their rivals. The Polar Bears. (**Don't laugh at the name)**

In the first half, the Fire Ferrets had been up by one touchdown. It was 14 to 7, but by the second half the Polar Bears offense had a better strategy... But so had the Fire Ferrets. It was now 21-14. Fire Ferrets still up because of how well Mako was playing.

They were only 10 yards from the end zone with one minute left and Mako had a plan. They were already up by one touchdown and he knew how good he was. He wasn't cocky but he wasn't going to lie, he was a really good player. He looked up into the stands before the snap and spotted Korra. It was easy to spot her, she was the prettiest one there.

He smirked and then went through with his plan.

"Hut!"

The ball was snapped to him and looked for someone open. And just his luck no one was, so he ran. It wasn't a far run and he thought it was all open. So he bolted he was maybe one yard in front of the goal line when a huge player from the other team was in front of him. He probably could of pushed passed him into the end zone. But what was the fun in that?

So he did a flip. He jumped as high as he could and did a flip right over the guy and landed on his feet in the end zone.

"YES!" He yelled fist pumping the air. His teammates all ran to him and patted him on the back and congratulated him but he just looked up at Korra. She was cheering for him, her eyes wide and proud. And next to her, who he didn't notice before, was her parents. Tonraq had a proud smile on his face, as if Mako was his own.

He smiled at them and when the game ended, everyone in the stands ran onto the field. Mako found her and he ran to Korra and twirled her around. His arms were around he thighs so she was really high in the air. He let her down and kissed her, his helmet still in his hand and his hair all messed up and sweaty.

He was breathing heavily and leaned down to kiss her, "We won." He said against her lips.

"You did, I'm so proud of you Mako. I knew you could do it. And what was that flip? That was hot." She said after kissing him.

He laughed, "You liked that? Well, it was just for you."

She kissed him again and then he felt a hand on his back. He pulled away from Korra to see her dad standing there.

"Great job Mako, I'm proud of you kid." He said.

Mako's eyes shone. "Thank you Tonraq."

He nodded and then pulled Mako in for a hug. "Your father would be proud, so would your uncle." He said.

Mako felt tears in his eyes, "That means a lot."

They pulled apart and then Mako went back to Korra.

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long. New chapter tomorrow.**


End file.
